More than you bargained for
by EverDarkDreamer
Summary: SOUSUKE / KISUMI. Continuación de "Not so complicated". Alcanzar ciertas expectativas es satisfactorio, pero conseguir más de lo que se había anticipado puede ser confuso, problemático, pero sobre todo incierto...y uno no sabe cómo reaccionar a lo incierto e inesperado hasta que ocurre. Qué pasa luego de eso?
1. Chapter 1: Know or not to know?

_No muy segura de escribir este fic, pero no pude evitarlo :3_

_Continuación de "__**Not so complicated**__". Ya han pasado algunas semanas desde que ocurrieran los eventos del fic anterior, así que la relación de estos dos chicos va avanzando. Hacia dónde? Quién sabe…._

_ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi_

* * *

**Kisumi's POV**

"No hay problema, yo voy. Pero la próxima vez por favor escoge un lugar que tenga servicio a la mesa, Kisumi….."

Refunfuña Sousuke –por el placer de hacerlo- antes de dirigirse a donde otra gente está haciendo fila para ordenar algo también….Su actitud me causa gracia pues yo me ofrecí antes a ir por nuestra comida mientras él se quedaba aquí a cuidar de nuestra mesa, sin embargo Sousuke no lo quiso así. Sé que lo hace pues quiere ser atento conmigo y yo le dejo la mayor parte del tiempo pues me gusta, ya que me hace sentir especial, y no he recibido esa atención de alguien antes…..al menos no de alguien de quien haya deseado recibirla tanto, como me ocurre con Sousuke.

Ya han pasado algunas semanas desde nuestra segunda cita –cuando fue a buscarme a mi colegio para visitar el acuario- y desde entonces nos hemos visto seguido, como no lo hemos hecho desde la escuela primaria…..sólo nosotros dos, pasando el rato juntos como los amigos que somos, pero de un modo totalmente distinto. Además de los besos y caricias que nos damos, nuestras interacciones han cambiado de otro modo también. Sousuke no sólo es atento conmigo, sino que ahora no se muestra adverso a mis provocaciones, lo cual hace todo mucho más interesante.

Y como resultado de todo esto he comenzado a enamorarme más y más de él. Desde hace tiempo él me gustaba pues Sousuke es un chico muy apuesto, y si bien generalmente tenía una actitud fría conmigo, no lo hacía por maldad y esto no quitaba las grandes cualidades que habían detrás de su serio exterior. Sousuke es leal y dedicado, cualidades que admiro en él, pero la amabilidad, atención y consideración que le demuestra a las personas cercanas a él son lo que me atrajeron en un principio. Eso le hacían un buen amigo, alguien con quien podías contar siempre, pero ahora que ya no es frío conmigo y toda su atención está centrada en mí, es imposible no caer preso de sus encantos.

He visto las cosas alocadas que otros suelen hacer para demostrar que aman a alguien (muchas chicas que conozco anhelan cosas semejantes para ellas), pero Sousuke no necesita hacer mucho para que mi corazón lata de prisa cuando le veo, o para que una sensación cálida de felicidad invada mi pecho cuando me habla. A veces sólo lo consigue con una sonrisa, o como hace poco, cuando accedió a entrar a este local a pesar de que había mucha gente y a él no le gustan las multitudes, sólo porque hacía mucho frío y él sabe que a mí no me gusta pasar frío.

Ya he dado por sentado que la atracción y profundo cariño que le tenía antes se ha convertido en amor durante estas pocas semanas de relación dado que, entre otras cosas, ya no tengo ojos para nadie más. Sousuke me hace feliz sólo por el hecho de estar conmigo y hasta me siento feliz tan sólo pensando en él, y aunque eso es algo bueno, también puede no serlo si Sousuke no siente lo mismo por mí. Oficialmente somos pareja y él fue quien así lo quiso, quien vino a buscarme, y si bien tenemos citas y me demuestra lo mucho que le gusto, no sé si Sousuke me ama como yo a él…..Todavía es muy pronto, creo, para hablar de esas cosas, así que no estoy preocupado, aunque no puedo evitar pensar en ello de cuando en cuando…

"Ey, Kisumi! Sabía que se trataba de ti cuando te vi de lejos. Tus cabellos rosados los puedo reconocer en cualquier lado~ Quise llamar tu atención hace un rato, pero parecías en otro mundo…."

Uh? Lo que menciona no es inusual pues ya antes me ha pasado. Me pierdo en mis pensamientos sobre cierto muchacho de ojos turquesas y el resto del mundo desaparece. Hasta Hayato y mi mamá me han mencionado que a veces ando en las nubes…..Debo dejar de hacer eso tan seguido :P

Reconozco de inmediato a quien me habla: se trata de Issei, un miembro del club de básquetbol de una escuela rival (o más bien, ex−escuela rival. Ya no estamos en secundaria). Issei se graduó un año antes que yo, pero asistió a la mayoría de partidos del año pasado para ver jugar a sus compañeros, así que también vi mucho de él aquellos meses…..Por otro lado, Issei y yo salimos en una cita a principios del año pasado, luego de que estuviera detrás de mí por meses. Le concedí la cita pues él fue muy insistente, y no tenía muchos motivos para negarme…..yo no tenía a nadie y él en verdad estaba interesado en iniciar una relación conmigo…..aunque no era el tipo de relación que yo buscaba….

"Entraste aquí para refugiarte del frío, cierto? Aunque debo admitir que sólo entré por causa tuya, este sitio no está mal….no es un lugar que normalmente visitaría, pero está caliente y me gusta la compañía…."

Issei no es un mal sujeto, sin embargo se toma muchas libertades conmigo para demostrarme el interés que tiene en mí. Tal vez yo pueda ser afectuoso con mis amigos, pero Issei va mucho más allá, es por ello que pronto aprendí a no bromear con él demasiado. Es una de las razones por las que la cita que tuvimos terminó mal. Si normalmente le gustaba insinuárseme con más que palabras, ese día estuvo casi encima de mí. Fue muy incómodo pues no sabía cómo hacer que se detenga.

Issei no espera a que le invite a sentarse (o le pida marcharse), simplemente se coloca a mi lado, muy cerca de mí aprovechando que es una banca larga donde me encuentro, rodeando mis hombros con su brazo izquierdo. Siento que sería hipócrita pedirle que no haga eso cuando yo hacía lo mismo con Sousuke siendo sólo amigos, y por eso nunca le he apartado (a pesar de que él me sujeta de un modo mucho más sugerente que lo que yo alguna vez hice con Sousuke), sin embargo yo me aparto cuando alguien me lo pide (como Haruka), en cambio Issei no es así, y además….esta vez es distinto. No sólo me incomoda sino también lo siento incorrecto, así que retiro su brazo, aunque no de un modo descortés.

"También me alegra verte, Issei, pero no es un buen momento, sabes?"

Issei no sabe que ahora estoy en una relación, así que no puedo culparle por tratarme del modo que siempre lo ha hecho. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que nadie sabe que Sousuke y yo estamos saliendo. Luego de que nos graduáramos nuestros amigos más cercanos se marcharon, y ellos son los que importan. Sé que Sousuke se comunica con Rin, sin embargo no me ha dicho si le ha hablado a él sobre nosotros, por lo que tampoco yo le he contado nada a mis amigos, ni siquiera a Makoto, a quien a veces llamo por teléfono….. tampoco se ha presentado la oportunidad…..

"Siempre es un buen momento para ponernos al día! Te cuento algo curioso? He estado pensando mucho en ti últimamente….Kisumi…."

Issei coloca su mano izquierda en la parte baja de mi espalda, pegándose un poco más a mi costado, con su cara tan cerca a la mía que puedo sentir su respiración…..Sé que no es tan idiota como para intentar besarme aquí, sin embargo igual no me gusta su cercanía. No sólo Sousuke puede volver en cualquier momento (y no quiero que presencie una escena así), sino también sé a dónde quiere llegar Issei y lo que va a hacer a continuación.

"Las cosas han cambiado desde la última vez que nos vimos, Issei…." Menciono, algo nervioso por dentro, buscando crear distancia entre él y yo apartándole gentil pero firmemente con mi brazo derecho sobre su pecho. Consigo mi objetivo, e incluso me zafo de la mano en mi espalda casi por completo.

"Desde luego! Ya eres legalmente un adulto así que podemos hacer cosas juntos que antes no podíamos…." Declara juguetonamente Issei colocando su mano derecha sobre uno de mis muslos. Acaso no entiende que quiero que se vaya? Y como suponía, ni siquiera se acuerda que todavía faltan un par de meses para que cumpla 18….Exasperado, dejo salir un suspiro y le miro seriamente, para que vea que no bromeo.

"No me refería a eso…Podrías dejar de-"

"Y tú quién eres?" la voz severa y fría de Sousuke nos sobresalta tanto a Issei como a mí. No grita, pero el tono de su voz deja entrever que está fastidiado. Issei retira de inmediato la mano que tiene sobre mi muslo y por la cara que pone asumo que debe estar viendo a Sousuke –quien está parado detrás de mí- directamente a los ojos. Sus ojos azul verdosos son muy expresivos y toman un tono más oscuro cuando se enfada, haciéndole ver amenazante…..sus ojos son uno de sus tantos rasgos físicos que me fascinan n_n

"Es Issei, un amigo de la secundaria. Sólo vino a saludar, pero ya se iba." A pesar de la situación, volteo a ver a Sousuke sonriendo, feliz de que haya regresado. Tiene una bandeja en sus manos con nuestros pedidos encima (té y un trozo de tarta de fresas para mí, y un capuccino para él). Le ayudo a colocar la bandeja sobre nuestra mesa, a la vez que me arrimo para hacerle espacio en la banca. Issei se aparta de inmediato cuando hago esto, poniéndose de pie, pues ya no hay sitio para él en la banca ahora que Sousuke se ha sentado…Aunque he conseguido que Sousuke se siente a mi lado, tiene todavía la mirada fija en Issei, a quien mira frunciendo el ceño.

"Fue un placer verte de nuevo, Issei. Hasta pronto~" Aunque en verdad prefiero no verle de nuevo pronto, mi intención es mantener todo en calma. Sé lo que Sousuke vio y no debe haberle gustado, pero no deseo que nuestra cita se arruine por una tontería.

Issei pasa de mirar a Sousuke a mí y es entonces que me acerco más a Sousuke, hasta que nuestros brazos se tocan, y miro fijamente a Issei unos instantes, de un modo especial, para que se dé cuenta por sí mismo que el chico a mi lado no es sólo un amigo. Issei entiende de inmediato.

"Sí….nos vemos, Shigino…." Uh? Me ha llamado Shigino? Debe haberse sentido muy intimidado por Sousuke para llamarme así n_n A veces quisiera ser capaz de poder repeler a otros del modo que lo hace Sousuke….. a los molestosos al menos. Muchas veces, a pesar de que hablo en serio, otros no parecen entender que lo hago…...por qué será?

Sousuke no dice nada después de Issei se marcha y más bien pasa a echarle azúcar a su capuccino antes de tomarlo. Está pensando en algo y como todavía tiene el ceño un poco fruncido, tal vez no sea algo bueno. Aunque no pasó nada y no hice nada malo tampoco, siento como si tuviera que dar explicaciones, sólo que Sousuke no me las pide. Espero un rato a que hable, pero como no lo hace, decido hacerlo yo.

"Yo no le invité a sentarse, Sousuke….él se invitó solo….." Sousuke voltea un poco la cara para verme como inspeccionándome, para luego sonreír ligeramente de lado.

"lo sé…." Sousuke toma otro sorbo de su café inmediatamente después…..Su actitud me dice que no está enfadado conmigo, pero aún así no me siento aliviado, no comprendo por qué. Contrariado empiezo a revolver mi té por un rato, sin tomar de él.

"No vas a tomártelo? Se va a enfriar si sigues así….No me vas a decir que quieres otra cosa, cierto?" pregunta Sousuke, medio en broma medio en serio, con consternación, mirando de reojo la larga fila frente al mostrador. La cara que pone me causa gracia, así que sonrío en respuesta y empiezo a tomar mi té….Sousuke lo ha pedido como me gusta….está delicioso~

A partir de aquí la conversación se centra en la comida frente a nosotros, el local, y otros temas ligeros. Convenzo a Sousuke de que pruebe mi tarta de fresas y consigo meter un pedazo en su boca, atrayendo la atención de un grupo de chicas frente nuestro, cuyas risitas y cuchicheos sobre nosotros pueden ser escuchados desde donde estamos sentados. Sousuke no les da importancia y más bien declara que la tarta, afortunadamente, no es tan dulce como pensaba que sería.

"Lo dices como si no te gustaran las cosas dulces, Sousuke~….." le fastidio antes de comerme el último pedazo de la tarta. Es un hecho de que a Rin no le agradan los dulces, prefiriendo lo picante, pero Sousuke no es así. A mí no me va a engañar cuando, desde que era niño, le he visto comer helados mucho más dulces que esta tarta.

"Los helados son algo completamente distinto, Kisumi….La tarta estuvo bien, pero comer no es lo que deseo hacer en estos momentos….." la mirada sugerente y juguetona que me lanza Sousuke me deja muy en claro a qué se refiere…hay ocasiones así en que Sousuke me sorprende, actuando de un modo que no lo hacía antes del incidente en mi cuarto, y aunque otros me han dicho cosas más poéticas o inclusive subidas de tono, antes, nunca me he sentido tan entusiasmado porque coqueteen conmigo, ni tampoco unas simples palabras han estado tan cerca de hacer que me sonroje. Es así que sé que se debe exclusivamente a que es él quien lo hace.

En un impulso me inclino hacia él y beso rápidamente su mejilla, susurrando en su oído "paciencia" como una promesa de lo que haremos más adelante cuando estemos solos. Las chicas de hace un rato lanzan un chillido risueño que capta la atención de otras personas…..

* * *

"Sabes que Hayato está jugando en la habitación de al lado, no?~" comento algo falto de aliento cuando Sousuke deja ir mis labios un rato, luego de estarnos besando por unos minutos. Estamos en mi cama. Él con su espalda apoyada en la pared mientras que yo estoy prácticamente sentado en su regazo, con mis piernas abiertas a ambos lados de sus muslos. Mis brazos están sobre sus hombros; mis manos juegan con sus cabellos cortos oscuros. Sousuke por su parte tiene sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, descendiendo de a ratos sus manos para apretujar mis muslos o caderas.

"Entonces será mejor que no hagas mucho ruido, Kisumi." Menciona Sousuke con una voz más ronca de lo usual, antes de pegarme más a él y cogerme en otro apasionado beso.

Si bien me gusta cuando salimos en nuestras citas, debo admitir que prefiero los momentos en que nos quedamos los dos solos y podemos disfrutar haciendo cosas de pareja que no podemos en público. Me gusta el modo cómo me mira, en particular…Todavía no hemos tenido sexo pues es muy pronto para eso, pero eso no quiere decir que no hayamos hecho otras cosas, especialmente cuando estamos en mi habitación, solos, como ahora.

Sousuke no demora en meter sus manos debajo de mi polo y tiemblo un poco al sentir sus grandes y calientes manos sobre mi piel. A él le gusta tocarme y yo disfruto mucho que lo haga así que no le detengo. Sus manos sujetan mi cintura y me coloca casi encima de su entrepierna, sacando un gemido de mi parte que queda atrapado en el beso. Una parte de mí me dice que frene sus acciones allí mismo, pero lo que hago en verdad es mover mis caderas para sentarme por completo allí, creando fricción, sacándole un gemido ronco en respuesta.

"Quien debe cuidarse de no hacer mucho ruido eres tú, Sousuke~" las mejillas me queman, nuestros rostros están muy cerca, y la voz me sale algo falta de aliento a causa del beso, y aunque lo que acabo de hacer podría llevar a otras cosas, la manera en que me mira Sousuke….lleno de deseo….únicamente a mí…es suficiente como para no arrepentirme de mis acciones.

"Ya lo veremos." Contesta él, sonriendo provocadoramente, para luego usar su peso y mayor tamaño para echarme de espaldas en mi cama, colocándose él encima de mí. A pesar de lo que pasó la primera vez que estuvimos así, sé que Sousuke no hará más de lo que yo le permita…..y allí es donde yace el problema pues aunque tener sexo con él es algo a lo que no me opongo, conscientemente sé que es muy pronto aún y también…..necesito escuchar de su boca que me ama antes de dar ese paso….

Sousuke pasa a besar mi cuello y es entonces que debo casi morderme los labios para no dejar escapar un gemido. Las paredes son delgadas y mi hermanito está del otro lado….no quiero que escuche cosas que luego no pueda explicarle y que, tal vez, le hagan venir a mi habitación para preguntar qué ocurre. Sousuke empuja un poco una de mis piernas y yo respondo abriéndolas más, permitiéndole echarse con mayor comodidad sobre mí….

Una vocecita en mi cabeza me dice que no haga esto, pero me gusta y se trata de Sousuke, y no puedo resistirme a provocar a Sousuke y ver cuál de los dos es quien termina por hacer más ruido…..y es por ese motivo que meto mis manos debajo de su camisa, delineando con mis dedos los músculos de su espalda…..Aunque no le amo sólo por su físico no puedo negar que me siento muy atraído a él por eso mismo….Su torso amplio y músculos definidos me encantan, así como la manera en que sus dedos duros recorren mi cuerpo, apretujando mi piel con insistencia…..aunque somos casi del mismo tamaño, me siento pequeño y aventajado en la posición que estamos ahora.

"S-sou-…." Él empieza a mover su pelvis contra la mía, así que con una mano en su nuca hago que me bese en la boca para poder silenciar el vergonzoso sonido que purgaba por escapar de mis labios. No lo consigo del todo y le siento sonreír mientras le beso…..Cree que va ganando. Cuando le aparto un poco para hacerle saber que eso no es justo, un golpeteo en la puerta de mi habitación hace que detengamos todo movimiento.

"Ni-san, estás ocupado?..."

Afortunadamente Hayato no es de entrar sin avisar a mi habitación cuando Sousuke viene de visita….generalmente. A veces no sabe que Sousuke está aquí conmigo y simplemente pasa, pero hasta ahora no nos ha pescado haciendo nada como….esto. Sousuke se levanta de encima de mí, alejándose un poco para darme espacio. Luego de ponerme de pie y arreglar mis ropas rápidamente, me acerco a la puerta para ver que necesita mi hermanito.

"perdón por interrumpir…."

"No pasa nada Hayato. Necesitas algo?" Veo de reojo el reloj y confirmo que todavía no es hora. Le prometí a Hayato ver una película con él más tarde, luego de cenar ligero, y preparar pop-corn y jugo de naranja para ver la película. No le he preguntado a Sousuke si desea acompañarnos pues generalmente se marcha antes de la cena, pero pienso hacerlo esta vez. A Sousuke no le importa pasar tiempo conmigo y Hayato, o al menos eso me pareció cuando la otra vez vino a visitarme y nos acompañó a ambos al parque, donde nos quedamos viendo como Hayato jugaba con otros niños.

"Quiero comer galletas, pero mamá las ha puesto muy alto y no llego. Me las podrías alcanzar?" pregunta él tímidamente, buscando mirar al interior de mi habitación posiblemente para ubicar a Sousuke, quien todavía está sentado en mi cama. Hayato no le tiene miedo, más bien parece curioso de él, pero todavía se comporta tímidamente alrededor de Sousuke pues no le ha visto mucho, aunque sé de su boca que no le desagrada su presencia.

"Claro~ Pero sabes bien que no puedes comer muchas antes de la cena o perderás el apetito, así que sólo unas pocas, ok?"

"Ok!"

Antes de bajar a la cocina con Hayato le pregunto a Sousuke si quiere algo de allí, pero él responde que no. Está buscando no mirar en dirección de la puerta en lo absoluto…..acaso está avergonzado? Esa sería la primera vez n_n Antes no le importó que Hayato estuviera en la habitación de al lado, y siempre fue una posibilidad que Hayato apareciera en mi puerta…..qué le pasará?

Sonrío para mis adentros y voy a ocuparme de mi hermanito. Cuando regreso a mi habitación (cerrando la puerta detrás de mí luego de dejar a Hayato en la sala viendo televisión), Sousuke está echado en mi cama, boca arriba, con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza, viendo el techo. Parece que no tiene intenciones de que continuemos con lo anterior…..supongo que me corresponde cambiar eso, no?~ Me siento a su lado, pero antes de que pueda decir o hacer cualquier cosa, Sousuke habla primero.

"Te llamaron mientras estabas en la cocina. Tu celular estuvo sonando varias veces hasta hace poco…." Sé que Sousuke no ha contestado la llamada pues él no hace eso, pero me sorprende que no haya bajado a entregarme mi celular si dice que estuvo sonando por bastante rato. Es lo que él suele hacer cuando esto ocurre. Curioso, cojo mi celular para buscar las llamadas perdidas y es entonces que me doy cuenta que quien ha llamado es Issei.

"Es el sujeto que se sentó contigo en el café más temprano, cierto?" pregunta Sousuke aunque ya sabe la respuesta. Cuando me llaman no sólo aparece en la pantalla el nombre de quien me llama sino una foto también (si es que tengo una de la persona), así que estoy seguro que le ha reconocido. Muevo la cabeza afirmativamente sin pronunciar palabra.

"No le vas a devolver la llamada?" pregunta Sousuke, mirándome fijamente, sin dejar entrever emoción alguna.

"No ahora…." No esperaba que Issei llamara, y aunque se me ocurren un par de razones para que lo haya hecho, estoy más preocupado en averiguar si la razón por la que Sousuke no me alcanzara el teléfono fue porque se trataba de Issei…..Debe haber sido por eso, no? Entonces eso quiere decir que todavía sigue fastidiado por lo de más temprano o….? Sousuke suspira cansado para luego sentarse en la cama, apoyando su espalda en la cabecera de la misma, flexionando una pierna para poner su brazo encima.

"Es uno de esos sujetos que te han estado molestando antes o alguien con quien has tenido algo en el pasado?" pregunta Sousuke calmadamente, aunque la manera en que me mira no es tan calmada. Si bien llevamos algunas semanas como pareja, Sousuke jamás me ha preguntado acerca de las personas con quien he tenido algún tipo de relacionamiento antes. Yo sí le he preguntado (3 chicas, todas en Tokitsu, con quienes experimentó bastante, sin llegar a tener sexo con ellas), pero él no quiso saber con quienes he hecho lo mismo o qué he hecho específicamente.

"_Prefiero no saber"_ fue el motivo que me dio, aunque no me reveló porqué lo prefiere así. Sousuke también sabe que no siempre he consentido a hacer algunas de las cosas que hice con ciertas personas, pues yo se lo revelé en una ocasión, pero tampoco quiso que le contara en detalle qué fue lo que sucedió.

"Es un amigo así que…..un poco de ambos?" es difícil de explicar lo que pasó con Issei si no me deja darle detalles. Sousuke pasa a mirarme molesto ahora, haciendo un sonido de fastidio y una mueca…..yo no quiero que se ponga así, pero es la única respuesta que puedo darle si no desea saber en detalle lo que hubo entre Issei y yo. Me siento a su lado en la cama, frente suyo para poder verle a los ojos. Cojo su mejilla para llamar su atención y, seguidamente, deposito un beso tierno y ligero sobre sus labios

"Nos conocimos durante los torneos de basquetbol. Nos hicimos amigos, pero al poco tiempo él demostró estar interesado en mí como algo más que un amigo. Estuvo detrás de mí por bastante tiempo hasta que accedí a tener una cita con él y sólo acepté porque no se iba a detener hasta que lo hiciera. La cita no resultó, y le dije que no estaba interesado en él del mismo modo, pero eso no le importó, por eso todavía se porta así conmigo….creo que espera que ceda nuevamente y le dé otra oportunidad, sin embargo eso nunca va a pasar…No le había visto desde mucho antes de que nos graduáramos…."

Sousuke parece complacido con mi respuesta ahora, pero no satisfecho aunque sí menos fastidiado. Me mira unos segundos en silencio, como debatiendo consigo mismo acerca de algo, así que le doy tiempo.

"Tal vez me arrepienta luego, pero dime….qué tanto hiciste con él?" sus ojos me dicen que en verdad preferiría no saber pero igual pregunta pues no puede evitarlo ahora.

"Un beso, no del todo consentido, durante nuestra única cita hace un año. Él es un año mayor, así que consiguió sake y me dio de tomar….pensé que un poco de sake no me afectaría pero se me subió muy rápido a la cabeza. Issei no había pasado de coqueteos y algunos toques con segundas intenciones hasta entonces, pero aquella vez buscó conseguir más que eso, especialmente después de que no me resistiera al beso. Me recuperé a tiempo y me conseguí apartarle….no ha vuelto a intentarlo de nuevo…."

"Y más le vale que no lo haga…." Sousuke me coge de la nuca con su mano derecha apenas termina de hablar y me acerca a él para sellar nuestros labios en un beso. No sé si lo hace porque quiere callarme o porque desea terminar con este asunto y continuar lo que estábamos haciendo antes, pero su beso lo siento tan exigente y posesivo que dejo de pensar y simplemente me dejo llevar.

Cuando nos separamos me siento tan sobrecogido y feliz que abro la boca para decirle a Sousuke que le amo, pero afortunadamente reacciono a tiempo, saliendo de mi estupor, y no son esas las palabras que pronuncio…..Éste no es el momento adecuado, Kisumi….todavía no…..

"No lo hará, al menos no después de lo de hoy…..Le conozco de tiempo así que puedo decir que le haz asustado~ Además le voy a dejar en claro como son las cosas, cuando le llame más tarde o mañana…Issei no es un tipo tan malo, así que sabrá mantener su distancia y comportarse de aquí en adelante…." Issei es conocido por ser un conquistador. Se fija en más de una persona a la vez y pierde el interés en ellos una vez que consigue su objetivo…..nunca estuve interesado en convertirme en otra de sus conquistas, pero a pesar de este rasgo suyo, es un chico divertido y alguien que no se mete con quienes están en una relación, como es mi caso ahora.

"Si él no te parece tan malo, me pregunto qué tiene que hacer alguien para que le califiques de ese modo…." Al inicio algunas de las atenciones de Issei me gustaban pues él no me resultaba indiferente en aquel entonces así que Issei se aprovechó de eso para acercarse más a mí. Sin embargo, a pesar de ello, él nunca representó un peligro para mí, a pesar de su persistencia.

"Me refiero a que Issei es inofensivo…." Issei demora en captar cuando me está incomodando, pero una vez que se da cuenta porque se lo hago saber de frente, contiene sus avances….no se detiene, pero sí se contiene un poco.

"Inofensivo? Te dio de tomar licor para que fuese más sencillo controlarte, Kisumi…..Qué más necesita hacer alguien para que le veas como una amenaza?" Si otro le viera ahora pensaría que Sousuke está enfadado conmigo, pero el tono de su voz y su mirada denotan preocupación. Está preocupado por mí, no sólo por este incidente, sino por los otros que no sabe y no desea que le cuente. No quiero que se sienta así….Suspira cansadamente por segunda vez, antes de desviar la mirada un instante y sentarse más erguido contra la cabecera de la cama.

"No quiero saber las cosas que has hecho antes porque no deseo imaginarte haciendo esas cosas con gente que no soy yo. Tal vez sea tonto o te parezca gracioso ya que tú no tienes problema con saber lo mío, sin embargo a mí me incomoda mucho y por ello, si me cuentas, me voy a ver en la necesidad de hacer algo al respecto. Por ejemplo, ahora que sé lo de tú e Issei, me va a fastidiar cada vez que vayas a verle a solas. No es por ti, sino porque no confío ni me agrada ese sujeto pues a mí sí me parece peligroso. Te lo digo ahora pues no creo poder ocultar mi fastidio y pueda ser que hasta te pida ir contigo si él estará presente…..No quiero que eso cree fricciones entre nosotros…."

Oh!...Sousuke me deja sin palabras, pues no había visto esto de ese modo. A mí no me incomoda preguntarle acerca de lo que tuvo con esas chicas en Tokitsu (de hecho quiero saber más, pero él se resiste a contarme muchos detalles) pues prefiero saber que hubo entre ellos antes que imaginarme cosas que no son. Eso está en el pasado, y por eso no me incomoda, especialmente porque sé que Sousuke ya no está más interesado en ellas, y lo deduzco por lo que me ha contado.

"…puedes venir conmigo si quieres…." La verdad no me incomoda que desee venir conmigo si está preocupado por mí, pero como ya le dije, Issei es inofensivo….No quiere decir que no sea capaz de hacerme daño, sólo que no lo ha hecho hasta ahora. Yo tampoco voy a permitírselo, desde luego. Tal vez no vea las cosas como las ve Sousuke, pero si acompañarme le hace sentir mejor entonces no voy a enfadarme por eso…..aunque seguramente él sabe que no podrá hacer eso todo el tiempo.

"Ése no es el asunto, Kisumi…." Dice en voz baja Sousuke, sonriendo un poco, pero no es una sonrisa feliz. No está molesto, pero tampoco está contento, así que no sé qué decirle para que se sienta mejor. Yo tampoco deseo que haya fricciones entre nosotros, menos por un tema como éste, sobre gente como Issei, que no tienen relevancia en mi vida ahora. Amo a Sousuke, y se lo diría si supiera que eso le hará sentir mejor, pero todavía no estoy listo.

"Cuéntame acerca de la peor experiencia que has tenido al recibir la atención de personas no deseadas. Quiero saber qué clase de persona es a la que consideras peligrosa para así no darle tanta importancia a esto…." Uh? Pensé que no deseaba saber…..Le pregunto a Sousuke si está seguro de lo que me pide y él responde que sí…Algo me dice que se va a molestar, pero si es lo que quiere….ni modo.

_Flashback_

_La práctica ha terminado, sin embargo todavía no me encuentro camino a casa. El doctor me ha dicho que en una semana me va a retirar la venda de la muñeca y podré volver a practicar normalmente con mis compañeros de equipo, pero que hasta entonces no la fuerce. Aunque no puedo entrenar con ellos, me gusta estar cerca para ayudarles y para no perderme las jugadas que están ensayando. Aprovecho parte del tiempo para ejercitarme en el gimnasio (principalmente con las máquinas de cardio o cosas que no involucren las manos), pero eso no me cansa del todo._

_Como otros días me quedo pasada la hora de salida ejercitando un poco más y, luego de ducharme, soy el único que se encuentra ahora en los vestidores. Termino de alistar mi maleta, y cuando termino de echar seguro a mi casillero, escucho que alguien entra a la habitación, cerrando de un porrazo la puerta, sobresaltándome._

"_Oy, Shigino. Estás listo para irnos? Me cansé de esperar así que decidí venir a buscarte….." Kioshi? Qué hace aquí? Recuerdo bien haber rechazado su invitación para *pasar un buen rato* en su departamento. Kisohi viven con sus padres, pero ellos sólo están en casa los fines de semana, así que nada sutilmente me hizo saber que deseaba que vaya con él a *divertirnos*, dejando muy en claro que clase de diversión tenía en mente. _

"_Esto es parte de una broma? Ya te dije que no estoy interesado. También es tarde y tengo que volver a casa…." Aparentemente Kioshi tiene la impresión equivocada de que me gusta *tontear* con cualquiera por diversión. No es el primero que piensa así y aunque no me suele pasar con mucha frecuencia, la mayoría de ellos capta rápido el mensaje de que se están equivocando conmigo y me dejan tranquilo._

_Kioshi se ríe, murmurando para sí algo que no consigo escuchar, para luego caminar hacia mí. Deja su maleta a un lado cuando está como a un brazo de distancia de mí, y después empuja la maleta que contiene mis cosas, pateándola fuera de su camino. Ey! No tengo nada dentro que pueda romperse, pero igual no estuvo bien que lo patee. Qué se propone?_

"_No importa, no tengo problema con que lo hagamos aquí…." Declara Kioshi, acorralándome contra el casillero detrás de mí, apoyando su mano derecha sobre el mismo, al lado de mi cabeza. Por qué piensa que no hablo en serio? _

_Qué problema….supongo que es de los que necesitan más que palabras para que comprendan lo que se les dice. Kioshi es de mi tamaño, pero su cuerpo es mucho más grande y fornido pues forma parte del equipo de lucha del colegio, así que tenerle tan cerca me pone nervioso y me hace sentir verdaderamente acorralado. Kioshi lleva su otra mano a mi cara, para acariciar mi mejilla, así que le aparto, empujando su mano con la mía._

"_Mira, no estoy interesado en seguirte el juego, y como te dije, tengo que retirarme, así que me marcho…." Cuando intento escapar hacia un costado, Kioshi lleva todo su cuerpo hacia adelante, aprisionándome contra el casillero. Sorprendido, no atino a reaccionar sino hasta que siento las manos de Kioshi buscando meterse debajo de mis ropas mientras él comienza a besar un lado de mi cara, luego de que tratase de besarme en los labios y yo volteara instintivamente para evitarlo._

"_Ey! Qué haces?! Ya fue suficiente! Apártate!" Nunca antes nadie me ha asaltado de esta manera, pero ahora que ya salí de mi sorpresa, trato de escapar de él, sin embargo por más que lo intento no lo consigo. Sus manos debajo de mi polo aprietan mi espalda y cintura, buscando luego meterse debajo de mis pantalones. Es entonces que uso lo mejor que puedo mis manos para detenerle. Aunque lo consigo, Kioshi posa sus manos sobre mi trasero, presionando fuerte encima de las ropas, haciendo que proteste con más insistencia._

"_detente! Kioshi!" Me retuerzo buscando liberarme, y Kioshi –usando su mayor peso a su ventaja- presiona su cuerpo contra el mío, varias veces, haciéndome impactar contra el casillero detrás de mí. Trato de mantener la calma y buscar una salida, hacer que me escuche, pero cuando empieza a mordisquear y lamer mi cuello, reacciono sin pensar. Haciendo uso de toda mi fuerza y colocando mis manos sobre su pecho con dificultad, le empujo, consiguiendo efectivamente hacerle retroceder unos pasos, casi haciéndole caer._

"_Dije que __**no**__, Kioshi, así que basta!" le miro enfadado, como suelo hacerlo a veces cuando en verdad lo estoy, pero el temblor de mi cuerpo evidencia que estoy muy asustado…..y cómo no podría estarlo? Es la primera vez que me pasa esto y ya la situación se estaba saliendo de control._

_De pronto, siento un fuerte golpe en la nuca y la vista se me va por un instante….Kioshi ha hecho impactar mi cabeza contra el casillero detrás de mí, fuerte, empujándome desde los hombros…Me siento mareado, pero aún así puedo sentir sus dedos casi clavarse en mis hombros, y el dolor que me causan saca un quejido de mi parte._

"_Yo digo cuando se termina!" gruñe Kioshi, pasando luego a colocarse sobre mí como estaba antes, sólo que esta vez tira de mis cabellos para poder abusar mejor de mi cuello, cerca de mi oreja. A pesar de mi desconcierto, puedo oír perfectamente sus jadeos, así como puedo sentir el bulto debajo de sus pantalones frotarse contra uno de mis muslos….todo parece tan irreal._

_Todavía estoy medio atontado cuando siento su mano izquierda posarse en mi espalda baja, buscando bajar aún más, y sus labios me besan peligrosamente cerca de la boca. Lo que me sí me espabila es el sonido de un cinturón siendo desabrochado, y es entonces que entro en pánico, retorciéndome con todas mis fuerzas para escapar de su agarre._

"_Aléjate de mí!" Tengo mucho miedo, y el no poder quitármelo de encima me aterra más, así que busco hacerle daño de alguna manera para que me deje ir. Kioshi gruñe de dolor cuando clavo mis uñas en un lado de su cuello. Efectivamente él se aparta un poco de mí, pero no sin antes coger la mano con que le he atacado, torciéndola._

_El dolor es tan fuerte y agudo que grito como no lo he hecho antes. La vista se me nubla a causa del dolor y caigo sentado al suelo cogiendo mi muñeca….justamente la que tenía vendada y ya había sufrido una lesión de la que estaba recuperándose. Trato de contener mis gemidos de dolor, pero no lo consigo del todo…duele horrores, como si estuviera rota, y por un momento temo que así sea._

_No me doy cuenta de mis alrededores hasta que escucho la puerta de los vestidores abrirse y cerrarse rápidamente, anunciando que Kioshi se ha marchado….._

_Fin del flashback_

"Voy a romperle la cara a ese sujeto!" todo en Sousuke me indica que habla en serio y eso me sorprende mucho pues nunca le he visto así.

"Eso pasó hace tiempo, antes de que tú y yo estuviéramos juntos. No volvió a molestarme después de eso tampoco. Ni siquiera se volvió a acercar a mí por cualquier motivo. No veo que conseguirías con-"

"Ese sujeto es un peligro! Sólo te dejó ir porque no esperaba que gritaras y temía que tu grito hubiese llamado la atención de alguien! Quién dice que no se atreverá a intentar eso de nuevo ya sea contigo o alguien más?! Fue más allá del acoso, lo que ya de por sí es bastante malo. Se atrevió a golpearte y torció tu muñeca, y además pretendía forzarte a tener sexo con él allí mismo! El que no le confrontaras o hicieras algo al respecto después, sólo debe haber servido para que piense que puede ir haciendo esas cosas sin afrontar consecuencia alguna, Kisumi!"

….Kioshi pensaba forzarme a tener sexo con él?...en ese momento sólo me asusté con la idea de que él pretendía que le toque entre las piernas o algo así….nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que- Un temblor recorre mi cuerpo y se me cierra la garganta. No sé qué decirle a Sousuke….Él cree que hice mal en no confrontarle al respecto y que por eso mismo Kioshi podría intentar eso conmigo de nuevo o con alguien más…..en ese momento sólo estaba complacido con que se hubiese terminado y que había decidido dejarme en paz….no pensé más allá de aquello…..

"…perdón…." No sé exactamente de qué me estoy disculpando, pero siento que debo hacerlo. Nunca me he sentido bien confrontando o peleándome con otros pues no sé cómo hacerlo y hay la posibilidad de que las cosas se pongan peor si lo hago, por eso lo evito. No me molesto fácilmente, así que estoy acostumbrado a reaccionar de este modo, dejando lo ocurrido atrás, y parece que ésta vez estuvo mal que actuara así…..

"No tienes que disculparte de nada Kisumi. Quien debería disculparse es ese imbécil contigo, pero aún así no sería suficiente, por eso no puedo prometerte no hacerle pagar por lo que te hizo si alguna vez llego a verle….No tiene nada que ver con que hayamos sido pareja o no, cuando ocurrió aquello…." Sousuke ya no luce molesto, pero no está del todo relajado tampoco, aunque usa una voz calmada para hablar conmigo ahora.

Sousuke me señala para que me siente a su costado y eso hago, medio reclinado para su lado luego de que él pasara su brazo izquierdo detrás de mis hombros. Me pregunta cuál fue la muñeca que me torció Kioshi y una vez que se la muestro, él la coge con su otra mano, acariciándola cariñosamente a la vez que la inspecciona. Le aseguro que ya no me duele y que curó del todo y bien, pues posiblemente es lo que desea saber.

"La vez que nos vimos en el hospital fue esta misma muñeca….Acaso-…"

"Sí, era mi segundo chequeo después de lo sucedido con Kioshi."

"No fue eso lo que me dijiste, Kisumi…."

"Tenías tus propios problemas con los que lidiar y no quise abrumarte con los míos. No te mentí del todo tampoco, sólo no te conté la historia completa….además…estaba feliz de verte de nuevo y el motivo de mi lesión era lo último en lo que deseaba pensar en aquel momento…."

De hecho, estaba agradecido por estar en el hospital ese día a esa hora porque de no haber sido así, no hubiera vuelto a encontrarme con Sousuke. Él no se comunicó conmigo al volver de Tokio así que no sabía que había regresado….Se veía que estaba preocupado por otras cosas y no tenía cabeza para prestarme atención, pero igual estaba contento de verle….

Sousuke me recuesta sobre su pecho, rodeándome con sus brazos, colocando su cabeza a la altura de mi hombro derecho. Siento su respiración en mi oreja y me hace cosquillas, pero no me río para no arruinar el momento. Sus fuertes brazos me envuelven con gentileza y un sentimiento cálido y familiar llena mi pecho…..me siento seguro….gestos como éste son lo que consiguieron que me enamore tan pronto de él…..soy caso perdido…..

"La próxima vez no me ocultes algo tan importante por el motivo que sea. Si alguien te hace daño o te fastidia, quiero saberlo, entendido?" respondo afirmativamente pues en este momento puedo prometerle cualquier cosa con tal de que permanezcamos así por más tiempo. Es en momentos así cuando creo que Sousuke también me ama y espero conteniendo la respiración a que lo diga pues pareciera que lo va a hacer….sin embargo el silencio que sigue después, aunque agradable, me demuestra lo contrario y pronto tengo que respirar nuevamente y el momento pasa.

"Puedes quedarte a cenar conmigo y Hayato? Vamos a ver una película en la sala después de cenar a la que estás invitado también. Prepararé el pop-corn con mantequilla que te gusta si te quedas~" supongo que todavía es muy pronto para confesiones de ese tipo, y no deseo presionarle. Él y yo nunca fuimos tan cercanos como siempre lo han sido él y Rin, así que todavía hay muchas cosas por las que debemos pasar antes de llegar a ese punto….aunque yo ya me encuentre allí.

Sousuke no responde de inmediato, así que volteo a verle –aunque deba liberarme de sus brazos para conseguirlo- y deposito un beso breve en sus labios antes de susurrarle en el oído que puede pasar la noche aquí si se hace muy tarde para que vuelva a su casa. Aunque han pasado años desde que trajera a alguien a pasar la noche en casa, sé que mis papás no se opondrán, además mamá quiere conocer al amigo con quien paso tanto tiempo últimamente, así que estará feliz de tenerle aquí.

"Me gustaría, pero mi padre espera que regrese a casa para conversar conmigo, así que sólo podría quedarme hasta la cena…." Aunque no es la respuesta que deseaba, no me muestro decepcionado. Por el contrario, estoy feliz de que cene con nosotros.

"ok~"

"Ya tendremos tiempo de estar juntos el jueves, en el acuario. Después podemos ir al cine si tu hermano no está muy cansado, desde luego. Así podremos entrar a ver una de esas películas animadas sin que nos miren extraño…." Oh! Ya sé a cuál se refiere. Hay un anime que tanto a Sousuke como a mí nos ha gustado desde niños, y el jueves se va a estrenar la última de sus películas.

Yo siempre voy con Hayato a ver películas de ese tipo, así que no es nada nuevo, pero me causa gracia que Sousuke esté entusiasmado con la idea de ver una película así aunque deba usar a mi hermanito para que no le miren raro n_n Como generalmente anda serio, luce mayor de lo que en verdad es, así que otros no se imaginan que le gustan ese tipo de películas y que se divierte con ellas, posiblemente porque no relacionan al alguien de su porte y madurez con cosas que muchos consideran infantiles.

Hay muchas cosas que otros no saben de él, y que me alegra que comparta conmigo, pues no es algo que haga usualmente. Rin es quien más le conoce, con quien se ha abierto más desde que éramos pequeños, pero ahora que somos pareja, también lo está haciendo conmigo.

Lo que Sousuke tal vez no sepa todavía es que le estoy abriendo mi corazón de un modo en que no lo he hecho con nadie antes y aunque eso me asusta, me Hace feliz también y no puedo evitarlo…

* * *

_Una adición más a los fans de esta pareja n_n Les encuentro adorables! Rin "aparece" en capítulos posteriores ;)_

_Hasta la próxima semana!_


	2. Chapter 2: Not quite love, right?

_Nunca mencionan en la serie exactamente cuál es el negocio del papá de Sousuke, así que para motivos de este fic, es como sigue :)_

* * *

**Sousuke's POV**

"Sousuke, el camión ya descargó todo en el almacén. Encárgate de registrar su ingreso y ayuda luego a catalogar el nuevo envío."

"De acuerdo, Sr. Nakamura"

Conozco al Sr. Nakamura desde siempre, pues ha trabajado para mi papá desde mucho antes que yo naciera. Es su mano derecha en este negocio que comenzó como una pequeña ferretería y que ahora se ha convertido en una empresa especializada en el mejoramiento del hogar y la construcción, con sucursales dentro y fuera de Iwatobi. No es la empresa más grande en este rubro, pero sí es la más grande de esta región, y he empezado a trabajar aquí (bajo su tutela) para aprender sobre el negocio familiar que un día heredaré.

Luego de unas semanas en que debía decidir lo que haría de mi vida, papá y yo hablamos sobre ello y quedó acordado que trabajaría aquí por un año antes de ir a estudiar a una universidad en Tokio. Durante ese tiempo tomaré unos cursos libres en el instituto local, pero principalmente pasaré mi tiempo aquí, en esta tienda. Si bien no era lo que tenía pensado hacer luego de graduarme de secundaria, estoy contento de pasar tiempo con mi padre y ayudarle en su negocio.

Aunque me desempeño muy bien en mis funciones, todavía siento que no pertenezco…..pero supongo que ese sentimiento desaparecerá con el tiempo una vez que me sienta más a gusto aquí, ahora que dedicarme a lo que en verdad me apasiona ya no es una opción. Soy bueno en esto y a pesar de que por el momento estoy rotando por varias áreas que no tienen nada que ver con la gerencia, es necesario que me dedique por completo a ello si deseo que mi padre me confíe el negocio en un futuro.

Además….otra de las razones que me tienen contento con mi situación actual es mi relación con Kisumi y la posibilidad de verle seguido….y eso es un factor que no había anticipado. Llevamos saliendo ya como 2 meses y la hemos pasado muy bien juntos. Aparte de Rin, nunca se me había cruzado por la cabeza involucrarme de este modo con alguien, sea hombre o mujer, ni mucho menos que me sintiera tan a gusto. Desde hace tiempo estuve consciente de que encontraba a Kisumi atractivo, pero no ahondé mucho en eso pues siempre me sentí más cercano a Rin como para prestarle mucha atención a Kisumi….supongo que soy una de esas personas que sólo puede enfocarse en una cosa a la vez? No sé….

Kisumi trabaja en un supermercado a 20 minutos de aquí, y viene a visitarme casi a diario durante las tardes cuando le toca turno en las mañanas. Las veces que le toca hacer turno de tarde, yo soy quien va a verle y le acompaño a su casa, así que nos vemos frecuentemente, salvo que algo se interponga como actividades familiares o cosas semejantes. Sin embargo, los fines de semana es cuando en verdad tenemos más tiempo para disfrutarlo juntos, ya sea en casa de Kisumi o en una de nuestras citas, así que mi vida sentimental va por buen rumbo, como diría Rin.

"_Entonces Rin sabe sobre nosotros?"_

"_Si sabe? Él fue quien me animó a invitarte a salir de nuevo luego que me forzara a contarle por qué estaba tan *distraído* últimamente…."_

Animarme no es la mejor palabra para describir lo que hizo Rin. Fue algo más como empujarme en la dirección correcta a patadas. Luego de que regresara de su viaje a Australia con Nanase, todavía no tenía idea de cómo hacer para seguir la sugerencia de Kisumi y besar a Rin. Finalmente hice uso de nuestra promesa de 5 años para obligarle a cerrar los ojos y permanecer quieto hasta que yo pudiera hacer lo que pretendía hacer.

"_Está bien! Pero si haces algo estúpido como pintarme la cara con tinta indeleble mientras no puedo verte, será mejor que salgas corriendo pues me voy a desquitar, entiendes Sousuke?!"_

Hice algo más estúpido que eso (aunque casi me veo tentado a hacer lo que sugirió), pero al menos no resultó en violencia física de su parte. Casi me río cuando por fin cerrara los ojos –lo que hubiese arruinado el momento- pues todavía parecía molesto, sin embargo sus mejillas rojas contaban otra historia.

El beso no resultó como esperaba….fue agradable, especialmente cuando Rin me correspondiera, pero en ese momento me di cuenta que no se sentía igual de bien que besar a Kisumi. Creo que eso nos confundió a ambos al inicio…..Cuando nos separamos fue en extremo embarazoso, sin embargo afortunadamente Rin acabó con eso voceando lo que también pasaba por mi cabeza. Conversamos por bastante tiempo aquella noche y me sorprendí cuando Rin me confesó que había pensado en hacer lo mismo conmigo (besarme) hace un tiempo, pero tampoco tenía idea cómo.

Desde hace mucho supe que amaba a Rin, sólo que me sorprendió descubrir ese día que no se trataba de la clase de amor que había imaginado, a pesar de que físicamente le hallaba atractivo. Las cosas entre nosotros volvieron a la normalidad en poco tiempo y una vez que fue así, comencé a pensar en Kisumi de nuevo, en particular sobre lo que pasó la última vez que nos vimos. Rin se dio cuenta que algo me ocurría y comenzó a perseguirme como la plaga buscando que le cuente.

"_Pensé que ya no habrían secretos entre nosotros, Sousuke!...Acaso no somos mejores amigos? No confías en mí?..."_

Cuando usó mi sentimiento de culpabilidad en mi contra (ya le había mentido una vez y le prometí no volver a hacerlo) no pude callar más, en especial porque Rin estaba especulando las cosas más descabelladas sobre el motivo de mi cambio de actitud y parecía muy preocupado. Claro que, una vez que le revelara a grandes rasgos lo acontecido con Kisumi no me dejó en paz tampoco (obviamente me abstuve de contarle cosas como lo que pasó en la cama de Kisumi). Rin quería que fuese a buscarle, le invitase a salir o al menos le llamase, pero como no estaba dispuesto a hacer ninguna de esas cosas, esto hizo que Rin se exasperara más.

"_Por qué te resistes tanto?! Todavía estás pensando en el beso que le diste, y ya Kisumi te ha confesado que desde hace mucho tiempo está interesado en ti. Cuál es el problema entonces?!"_

"_El __problema__ es que no sé lo que siento por él y sería injusto para Kisumi que vaya a buscarle cuando aún no tengo claro si quiero iniciar una relación con él…."_

Me había equivocado mayúsculamente sobre mis sentimientos hacia Rin, pero aún así, estos sentimientos eran mucho más grandes de lo que alguna vez había sentido por Kisumi. Sí, me sentía atraído físicamente hacia mi amigo pelirrosa y de tratarse de otra persona hubiese ido a buscarle para iniciar una relación casual, como antes he tenido con chicas, basada en esa atracción física mutua. Pero Kisumi no sólo es mi amigo sino alguien a quien conozco desde hace tanto tiempo como a Rin, y alguien que además había dejado en claro que no quería una relación casual conmigo, así que no podía actuar del mismo con él….

No fue sino hasta que Rin me preguntó si estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar esta oportunidad que consideré hacer algo al respecto, a pesar de que resultase más complicado pues ya habían pasado varias semanas en las que ni siquiera me digné a llamar a Kisumi. No sabía cómo reaccionaría al verme, pero el que se molestara me sorprendió mucho pues nunca antes le he visto así…..No se pone como Rin, sino que se queda callado mientras me mira fijamente, y creo que eso me desconcierta más cuando viene de él.

"_El que pongas el bienestar de Kisumi primero demuestra tus buenas intenciones hacia él. Él te importa y ese cariño y atracción que sientes hacia Kisumi pueden crecer en algo más si le das una oportunidad…..pero no vas a conseguir nada si te quedas echado en tu cama mirando el techo, Sousuke! Si alguien se te adelanta y va por Kisumi, ya no habrá nada que puedas hacer! Es lo que quieres?!"_

Finalmente fue así que Rin me convenció de ir a buscarle pues no podía soportar la idea de ver a Kisumi con alguien más (no después de lo que pasó entre nosotros)….lo cual podía ocurrir pues él siempre ha tenido a otros detrás de él (principalmente chicas, pero ahora también varios chicos). Pensar en Kisumi besando a otro del modo en que lo hizo conmigo no sólo me hizo sentir celos sino también- me disgustó mucho y por eso decidí actuar, aunque no sabía hacia donde nos llevaría involucrarnos de ese modo ni si Kisumi y yo seríamos compatibles como para llegar lejos.

Sería la primera relación seria que tendría con alguien así que sutilmente le saqué información a Tachibana sobre algunas de las cosas que a Kisumi le gustan, para que acercarme a él fuese más fácil para mí, y la experiencia fuese agradable para Kisumi. En una relación casual estos detalles no son importantes, en especial porque sabes que se va a terminar en corto tiempo, pero la cosa se complica cuando vas en serio con alguien…..demanda tiempo y esfuerzo, es lo que siempre he creído, así que por ello me tomé mi tiempo planificando todo.

Durante dos semanas enteras, Rin se la pasó sugiriéndome mil y un ideas de cómo acercarme nuevamente a Kisumi, una idea más embarazosa que la anterior. Vale decir que no seguí ninguna de ellas no sólo porque muchas eran muy cursis, sino porque no me parecían adecuadas. Rin es un romántico y estaba sugiriendo cosas que ha leído en alguna de esas novelas de amor que guarda bajo su colchón, sobre las cuales no comparto el mismo interés.

"_En serio, Rin? De que shoujo o novela romántica has sacado eso, uh?"_

"_D-de qué carajos estás hablando?! Yo no leo tales cosas!"_

"_La mayoría de chicos esconde porno debajo de sus camas. Imagínate mi sorpresa cuando mientras limpiaba allí abajo encontré—"_

"_SOUSUKE!"_

Si bien unas cuantas de sus propuestas no sonaban mal, la mayoría eran cosas que hubiesen funcionado con un romántico como Rin, no con Kisumi. Además, Rin no había visto a Kisumi desde la escuela primaria, así que no tenía idea alguna de lo que actualmente le gustaba, por ello le saqué a Tachibana la información que necesitaba, consciente de que él ha mantenido más contacto con Kisumi desde que estuviera enseñándole a nadar a Hayato el verano pasado. La pasamos bien en el acuario.

En fin, todo resultó bien, a mi modo….Rin todavía sigue interesado en saber cómo va mi relación con Kisumi (lo cual es tema frecuente de plática las veces que nos comunicamos) y aunque no le cuento todo, sí le mantengo al tanto pues desde que lo hago parece más contento y animado. Luego de que tuviera que dejar ir a Nanase lucía decaído, aunque intentara demostrar lo contrario frente a los demás. Nanase escogió a Tachibana, y ambos son sus amigos, así que estuvo tratando de parecer feliz frente a sus amigos aunque en verdad no lo estuviese del todo.

Afortunadamente ahora que está en Australia, el entrenamiento exigente y las distracciones de vivir en un país extranjero ocupan la mayor parte de sus pensamientos, y ha recuperado el ánimo que le caracteriza…..lo cual hace que su interés en mi reciente vida amorosa sea, algunas veces, demasiado.

"_No sólo es curiosidad, tonto! Bueno, sí tengo curiosidad en saber cómo se porta mi mejor amigo cuando está en una relación, y como yo no he estado en una antes, me interesa saber cómo es, en especial si eres tú quien me cuenta, pero también….desde que tú y Kisumi están juntos se te nota más feliz….Me gusta verte feliz, así que tengo que asegurarme que no hagas alguna estupidez y lo eches a perder."_

Sé que Rin está contento por mí, pues es mi mejor amigo y porque se sentía mal por dejarme solo para ir a Australia, pero también sé que no va a desperdiciar oportunidad alguna para fastidiarme. Muchas veces es divertido ver sus reacciones cuando le cuento algo (Skype permite que le vea en lugar de sólo escuchar su voz), sin embargo considero que es demasiado intrusivo cuando me pide detalles acerca de lo que Kisumi y yo hacemos a puertas cerradas. Rin sabe que me incomoda, y creo que por eso mismo pregunta pues le divierte verme incómodo….ese tonto…..

Por naturaleza soy reservado, sin embargo esta incomodidad se debe principalmente a que es Rin con quien hablo. No porque haya pensado en un momento estar interesado románticamente en él, sino porque él puede hacerse la idea de que como yo le hablo de tales cosas, él puede hacer lo mismo….contarme sus _cosas_…..las cosas privadas de su vida en pareja, y yo no quiero enterarme de eso por nada del mundo. No son celos, pues me sentiría del mismo modo si se tratase de Gou (un gran no) y si no quiere que me meta en su relación, será mejor que no me diga lo que hace a puertas cerradas…..Por el momento Rin sólo está enfocado en estudiar y entrenar y espero que siga así por un tiempo más….voy a asegurarme que así sea. Cumplir su sueño es lo importante, no puede distraerse.

No sé por qué Kisumi tenía la impresión de que Rin no sabía sobre nosotros, pero cuando le afirmé que así era, me preguntó si estaba bien que él le diga a otros sobre nuestra relación. Por mí está perfecto pues si tiene más amigos como ese sujeto que le abordó en la cafetería –mientras estaba en una cita conmigo. Qué atrevimiento!- es mejor que sepan que Kisumi ya no está disponible y se mantengan alejados de él.

"_Yo no le invité a sentarse, Sousuke….él se invitó solo….."_

Todavía estaba fastidiado a causa de ese tipo cuando Kisumi me dijo esto, pero sus palabras hicieron que cambie de actitud de inmediato. Kisumi siempre ha sido popular y, desde que éramos niños, otros han demandado su atención de un modo u otro, lo quiera él o no…..Aunque seamos pareja, yo no soy su dueño, así que no puedo escoger con quien se junta o prohibirle que vea a tal o cual persona…..Kisumi siempre ha sido sociable, así que de tratarle de ese modo sólo crearía distanciamiento entre nosotros pues seguramente le haría sentir como un prisionero…..Eso estaría mal y nuestra relación me interesa mucho como para estropearla de ese modo.

Conozco a Kisumi de casi toda la vida así que sabía muy bien en lo que me estaba metiendo cuando decidí involucrarme con él. Podré sentir celos algunas veces, pero no por eso voy a desquitarme con él por llamar la atención de otros. Dicho eso, es un asunto completamente distinto cuando alguien se impone sobre él y le lastima. Allí tengo que intervenir precisamente porque sé que Kisumi no sabe lidiar con situaciones así.

"…_perdón…."_

Aunque debo mejorar mi manera de demostrarle aquello…...Mi intención nunca fue hacerle sentir responsable sobre lo sucedido con ese bastardo de Kioshi, ni reprochárselo. No sé si Kisumi me cree o no, pero si llego a ver a ese sujeto en verdad pienso hacerle pagar por lo que le hizo. Estuvo tranquilo mientras me contaba todo, pero cuando mencioné lo que Kioshi pensaba hacer con él se puso a temblar…..Kisumi debe haber estado muy asustado mientras el otro le atacaba….es un alivio que no haya llegado a cumplir su cometido y entiendo que Kisumi no le confrontara luego, tal vez por miedo o por sentirse aliviado con que el bastardo haya perdido interés en él, sin embargo no es el mejor camino a seguir, por su propio bien.

Saber que Kisumi se defendió y llegó a herir a ese sujeto -más fuerte que él- me da cierta tranquilidad. Antes no hubiese pensado que sería capaz de algo así, y aunque lo hizo instintivamente, en respuesta al intenso miedo que sentía, es reconfortante saber que sí es capaz de defenderse. Claro que eso mismo me hace odiar con más fuerza al tipo…..Kisumi debe haber estado en extremo asustado para hacer algo nada típico de él y que produjo que el otro se desquitara con él violentamente, torciendo su muñeca…..Debe haber sentido un tremendo dolor como para que grite….

No me ha contado como fue que llegó al hospital, pero espero que haya contado con la ayuda de alguien para eso. Seguir asistiendo a clases, viendo al sujeto que le atacó en los pasillos no debe haber sido agradable….debe haber tenido miedo, y aún así no dijo nada….ni siquiera a mí cuando me vio en el hospital…..y yo tampoco pude darme cuenta de que algo le pasaba. Sí, estaba con la mente en otro lado, pero por sobre todo se debió a que Kisumi es muy bueno para enmascarar lo que siente si lo desea, y eso me preocupa.

Me ha prometido no ocultarme cosas así de aquí en adelante, por lo que sólo me queda confiar en su palabra. Si bien ahora entiendo a qué clase de sujetos considera peligrosos, tengo que enseñarle a no tomar a la ligera otros peligros potenciales. No sé por qué alguien querría hacerle daño, pero hay gente mal intencionada en todas partes que se pueden aprovechar de su amabilidad (la cual a veces le hace imposible negarle un favor a alguien) y alta tolerancia a las estupideces de otros (no recuerdo haberle visto molesto antes, ni siquiera cuando le han lanzado algún insulto). En muchos aspectos Kisumi es lo opuesto a Rin, así que no sé cómo manejar estas situaciones.

Por suerte, dentro de todo, Kisumi sabe escoger correctamente entre sus amistades a aquellos que puede considerar cercanos. Entre ellos estamos Rin y yo, pero además está Tachibana, quien es un buen ejemplo de alguien de quien se puede fiar. Nanase, dentro de todo, también lo es, a pesar de su fastidiosa y molesta personalidad, pues sería incapaz de lastimar a Kisumi….eso creo….

Tal vez no hayamos tenido un buen comienzo considerando que en un inicio me dejé llevar por los rumores que circulaban en su escuela acerca de él, pero….creo que hacemos una buena pareja, y no sólo porque lo diga Rin. Kisumi podrá hablar demás, ser muy efusivo, y ser un provocador muchas veces, pero eso es sólo un juego inofensivo para él. En realidad es un chico dulce y afectuoso que adora su hermano….y Hayato le quiere mucho también, por lo que a veces me siento mal cuando le alejo de él, así que no me importa que pasemos tiempo los 3 juntos de cuando en cuando, para compensar esto. El pequeño Shigino se porta bien y no es mala compañía…me agrada.

Ya hemos ido al acuario y al cine, y la hemos pasado muy bien, así que no me importa mucho tenerle con nosotros, salvo las veces como aquella en que llamó a la puerta cuando tenía a Kisumi debajo de mí mientras nos besábamos y- bueno, el ambiente se rompió de golpe con su aparición, pero la respuesta de mi cuerpo a las placenteras sensaciones demoró un poco más….por suerte la partida de Kisumi me dio tiempo para volver a la normalidad…..-_-

"Sousuke, tienes visita" anuncia el Sr. Nakamura desde la entrada del almacén para retirarse rápidamente después de eso.

"Hola!~" Kisumi aparece entonces allí, sosteniendo dos cosas en sus manos: una lata de gaseosa (cola) para mí y un envase de jugo de piña para él. Camina hasta mí, me entrega lo mío y le agradezco por ello…..Su visita no es una sorpresa, pero sí lo es el que haya llegado más temprano que de costumbre….

"Todavía no salgo hasta dentro de media hora…."

"Sí, lo sé, pero como hubo un incendio en la parte de atrás del supermercado dejaron salir más temprano a quienes trabajamos medio tiempo." Qué?!

"Un incendio?! Estás bien? Por qué no me llamaste?" Me acerco a Kisumi para constatar de que se encuentra bien. No está herido, ni tampoco parece nervioso por lo ocurrido pues sonríe como siempre lo hace.

"No estuve cerca de dónde comenzó el incendio, así que no me pasó nada. Tampoco fue muy grande, pero hubo que evacuar a los clientes. Al parecer fue a causa de un cortocircuito….Pensaba llamarte, pero como nos dejaron salir temprano preferí venir de frente aquí…." Sea como fuere, hubiese preferido que me llamara para ir a buscarle, sin embargo en lugar de decirle esto prefiero rodearle con mis brazos y besar su frente, contento de que se encuentre bien.

No puedo evitar pensar que Rin, en su lugar, me hubiese llamado, llorando, y temblando de miedo….Una vez le prendió fuego –de casualidad- a su tacho de basura, y como no podía apagarlo, entró en pánico. Llamé a la Sra. Matsuoka y ella usó el extinguidor para apagarlo mientras Rin lloraba en una esquina…..se sentía tan mal que su mamá no tuvo corazón para reprenderle…..Me pregunto que hubiese hecho Kisumi en una situación como ésa? De hecho, dónde estaba él el fin de semana que ocurrió ese evento?

"No quería preocuparte pues en verdad no fue tan grave, Sousuke…..incluso nos han dicho que mañana vamos a ir a trabajar con normalidad…." Quiero protestar lo que acaba de decir, pero no cambiaría en nada lo anterior…..aunque pienso hacerlo en otro momento. Yo no soy Hayato, alguien a quien debe ocultarle cosas para no preocuparle pues todavía es muy joven. Soy su pareja, así que si algo le ocurre, prefiero saberlo para poder ayudarle de alguna manera o simplemente estar allí para él.

Por ahora me conformo con que se quede donde pueda verle, pero eso no va a ser posible pues esta zona es sólo para empleados y aunque el Sr. Nakamura permite que Kisumi entre a visitarme con frecuencia, no puede quedarse aquí mucho rato. El que sea hijo del dueño no quiere decir que deba recibir trato preferencial, especialmente porque recién estoy aprendiendo a manejarme aquí y sería un mal ejemplo para los demás. Generalmente Kisumi sólo permanece aquí el tiempo que me toma alistar mis cosas para irnos juntos, pero ahora tengo todavía trabajo que hacer.

"No quiero que esperes por mí en la calle….Podría pedirle a mi padre si te puede abrir su oficina para que esperes allí, aunque tendría que ubicarle primero…"

"No le llames. No quiero incomodar y no es necesario tampoco. Más bien quería aprovechar mientras te espero para comprar algo que me ha pedido mi papá, para arreglar el lavabo. No sé qué cosa es, pero esperaba que tú supieras…." Kisumi me muestra un papel donde está escrito: tubería PVC 1 ½ pulgadas.

Le indico a Kisumi en qué parte de la tienda es que venden eso, pero preferiría ir con él pues me va a resultar más complicado explicarle cómo es aquello que está buscando. Dado que no puedo hacer eso, le doy el nombre de uno de los promotores a los que les corresponde asesorar a los clientes en esa parte de la tienda y que está de turno ahora. Se llama Sumamoto, me llevo bien con él y sé que si le dice que viene de mi parte va a tomarse su tiempo con Kisumi.

"Toma, usa mi tarjeta, así te darán el descuento que le corresponde a los empleados. Sé que te gustan los artículos de jardín así que puedes esperar por mí allí cuando termines. Han llegado cosas nuevas que creo te parecerán interesantes….Puedes comprar algo de allí, si quieres, usando la tarjeta…." Yo nunca la uso pues mi padre es el dueño (no entiendo siquiera por qué me dieron una) y si necesitamos algo para la casa él las consigue.

Kisumi guarda la tarjeta que le doy en su bolsillo antes de inclinarse hacia adelante para besarme en los labios, darme las gracias y dirigirse a la salida. Esto me coge de sorpresa pues no acostumbramos darnos besos en público, al menos no donde alguien podría vernos. Si bien no hay problema con que nuestros amigos sepan de nuestra relación, todavía es muy pronto para que lo sepan nuestros padres. De hecho, sería preferible que no lo sepan en mucho tiempo pues no sé cómo irán a reaccionar, especialmente los míos.

Mis padres esperan que me case y tenga hijos que continúen con el negocio familiar. Todavía no me están exigiendo que me case, pero ya me están preguntando cuándo es que voy a presentarles a alguna novia….y estoy seguro que por novia no esperan tener a Kisumi, quien a pesar de tener un rostro delicado, no tiene nada de mujer…Bueno, ése es un problema para dentro de unos años todavía, así que es mejor no divagar mucho en ello.

La media hora pasa rápido y pronto me hallo caminando en dirección del área de jardines donde me espera Kisumi. Él está allí, sentado en una banca, conversando con una de las empleadas que trabajan en esta área. La joven se ruboriza y ríe con cada cosa que dice Kisumi, una escena que ya he visto muchas veces antes. Mis deseos de ir hasta allí para besar a Kisumi no nacen de los celos sino porque el beso que me dio antes me ha dejado con ganas de más….Ayer no pudimos vernos pues tuve que salir con mis padres, y escuchar su voz por el celular no es suficiente.

"Nos vamos?" pregunta luego de dar terminada su conversación con la joven una vez que me ve. He notado algunos cambios en Kisumi desde que comenzáramos esto de ser pareja, que me dejan pensando sobre lo que significan. Son cosas pequeñas, agradables, pero que no esperaba de él, como que deje de lado ver a sus amigos para pasar tiempo conmigo.

Yo no tengo problema con que vaya con sus amigos o que no me invite a ir con él a las reuniones que hacen pues yo no les conozco y no son mis amigos, pero Kisumi prefiere quedarse conmigo. No digo que les cancela por mi causa, pero sí me consulta primero antes de hacer planes con ellos para saber si yo ya tenía algo planeado para nosotros dos…Mmmm….tal vez no es tan extraño y sólo me lo parece porque estoy acostumbrado a que Rin me deje de lado por ver a sus amigos de Iwatobi….quién sabe. De todas maneras no es lo único distinto que he notado en él, sin embargo no creo que valga la pena pensar sobre eso ahora….

* * *

"Ya están haciendo compras para la casa, como una pareja de esposos. Los dos se han vuelto tan domésticos en corto tiempo. Muy tierno de tu parte, Sou~"

"Eran compras para su casa, y él las hizo solo, yo únicamente le indiqué dónde….No veo que tiene de tierno eso…."

Como lo esperaba, la razón no funciona con Rin, quien me sonríe pícaramente en el monitor de mi computadora, seguramente imaginando más cosas de las que en verdad pasaron, en esa cabeza romántica suya….No tiene remedio.

"Vamos, tan sólo han pasado qué? 3 meses? Y ya están saliendo a pasear con el niño a ver películas y visitar lugares destinados para veladas familiares y todo eso."

"Su nombre es Hayato y es hermano de Kisumi….se oye terrible cuando te refieres a él como si fuera nuestro hijo…..Y sólo les acompaño, a veces. Kisumi es quien se encarga de él….además, cuando Hayato está conmigo no me miran extraño si entro a ver alguna película animada, y eso es un cambio agradable pues tú sabes cómo me molesta eso…." Incluso cuando iba con Rin, la gente me miraba a mí, como diciendo: qué hace aquí? Tengo 18 años, no 50, así que todavía me gustan los video juegos y los animes. Es tan extraño acaso?

"Si sonrieras más cuando estás en público, como sé que puedes hacerlo Sousuke, la gente no te tomaría como un aburrido y tenso adulto~"

"Sí, sí, ya he escuchado eso antes, pero quiero reservar mi *encantadora* sonrisa para momentos especiales y para unos pocos, como tú y Kisumi…..prefiero que el resto de desconocidos sientan que es mejor no meterse conmigo." Como esperaba, Rin pone una cara ridícula que me da risa, a la vez que se sonroja y se queda callado. No estoy coqueteando con él ni de cerca, pero Rin se porta así cuando me comporto algo petulante…..Kisumi no se hubiera ruborizado….de hecho, no sé qué podría decirle que le haría ruborizarse….

"Oh! Y Kisumi y yo recién vamos a cumplir 3 meses juntos en 5 días…" le lanzo un salvavidas a Rin y él no demora en atraparlo, olvidándose en un instante de su abochornamiento.

"Así que eres de los que recuerdan fechas y cuentan los días, uh?~"

"No es lo normal?"

"Para chicos como yo, desde luego, pero no esperaba que tú fueras así. Cuando comenzamos a ser amigos y se cumplió un año de eso, tú ni siquiera te diste por enterado, recuerdas? Si bien accediste a hacer todo lo que tenía planeado para ese día, me fastidió mucho que no supieras de qué fecha se trataba!" Oh! Ahora recuerdo eso….Sí, Rin se puso furioso y luego derramó algunas lágrimas. Yo estaba desconcertado pues no tenía idea de lo que le había puesto así.

"Eso es algo completamente distinto, Rin. El día que te conocí y decidiste que seríamos amigos no tenía pensado que lo seguiríamos siendo por mucho tiempo…..Nunca olvidé tu cumpleaños, ni el de tu mamá ni el de Gou, o el día en que partiste a Australia…" Rin parece conmovido por mi declaración en un principio, pero luego su expresión cambia y lo siguiente que sé es que sus ojos rojos molestos me miran a través del monitor.

"Por qué creíste que no seguiríamos siendo amigos?!"

"Sinceramente? Cuando comenzaste a insistirme –al poco tiempo de conocernos- acerca de nadar mariposa, eso me fastidió mucho y tenía la intención de mantenerme lo más alejado de ti. Pensaba que una vez que te rindieras, no me seguirías buscando más y eso sería todo." Rin me mira con incredulidad, antes de esbozar una leve sonrisa.

"Qué bueno que no me rendí entonces, uh?"

"Así es…." Nuestra amistad siempre ha estado plagada de conflictos, pero en lugar de ser algo que nos aleje, con el tiempo, nos ha llevado a comprendernos y acercarnos más. Por lo que no es de extrañar que al poco tiempo de haber iniciado nuestra amistad hayamos atravesado nuestro primer conflicto….

"De todos modos, Sousuke, creo que lo tuyo con Kisumi te sienta muy bien….Hnm~, pero supongo que así es el amor, no?^..."

Amor?...Es verdad que disfruto del tiempo que paso con Kisumi, me preocupo por él, y le guardo un gran cariño, pero ya era así cuando sólo éramos amigos….claro que no del mismo modo que ahora….podría decirse que es más intenso, sin embargo supongo que se debe a que pasamos más tiempo juntos. Lo único totalmente nuevo es que ahora puedo manifestar la atracción que siento por él físicamente. Desde que le besara por primera vez y lo disfrutara mucho, supe que quería hacerlo de nuevo.

"….no sé de qué hablas…."

"Oh, vamos! No te hagas el tímido conmigo. Después de todo lo que me has contado es obvio que ustedes están enamorados!" Rin insiste, sonriendo esa sonrisa satisfecha que usa cuando se cree vencedor, mostrándome todos sus dientes…..

"Nunca hemos hablado al respecto…." Por mi parte no me había puesto a pensar sobre eso hasta ahora que Rin lo ha mencionado, pero no puedo hablar por Kisumi…..no ha dicho nada aún, así que supongo que tampoco piensa en eso?

"Estás bromeando? Ya llevan 3 meses juntos! Qué estás esperando?!" exclama Rin, irritado, acercándose más a la pantalla, como si yo hubiese cometido alguna ofensa grave y quisiera salir de allí para encararme de frente…..Me muerdo la lengua para no remarcarle que no son 3 meses todavía….

"Nada, Rin. No estoy esperando nada. Nos estamos conociendo y disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Nos vemos lo más seguido que podemos y la pasamos bien. Eso quiere decir que nuestra relación va por buen camino, no?" o por lo menos es lo que siempre me ha dicho Rin desde que empezara a contarle y él se mostrara contento con cómo iban las cosas entre Kisumi y yo. El rostro de Rin pasa de la molestia a la incredulidad.

"Eso es todo lo que deseas de Kisumi? Pasar un buen rato?" No es todo, pero sí una gran parte….por qué eso suena mal ahora que lo pienso? Es divertido estar en una relación con Kisumi y me gusta. Eso es algo malo? Las cosas que me fastidiaban de él cuando éramos amigos ya no lo hacen, pues me fastidiaban principalmente porque no podía responderle como quería. Por eso era algo frío con él (algo que me mencionó en un par de ocasiones), sin embargo ahora es distinto. Kisumi también ha cambiado un poco, disfrutando inclusive momentos de agradable silencio conmigo….Nos estamos acomodando al parecer…

"No he dicho eso y no es así, sólo- Kisumi me importa mucho. Ya te lo he dicho antes, y ahora que le conozco más puedo confesarte que me preocupo mucho por él y deseo verle feliz, y eso es lo que trato de hacer, ok?...simplemente no hemos hablado de lo otro…." Y no sabía hasta ahora que era imperativo que lo haga. Yo pienso que todo está bien y no creo en apresurar las cosas. Por qué hablaría con Kisumi de algo que no sé todavía?

"De acuerdo….pero deberías descubrir pronto si amas o no a Kisumi porque yo creo que él está muy enamorado de ti…."

"Uh?!" De dónde saca eso?! Yo le he contado cosas sobre nosotros, pero no creo que pueda deducir eso de lo que le he dicho, sino yo me habría dado cuenta. Rin debe estar imaginando cosas que no son a causa de esas novelas que lee. Si se sintiera de ese modo, lo habría notado pues Kisumi me hubiera insinuado algo, estoy seguro. Además….Kisumi es de tomarse las cosas a la ligera, así que no debe estar pensando en asuntos tan serios como ése y menos tan pronto. Ni siquiera tenemos 3 meses juntos.

Empiezo a reírme de la cara consternada que pone Rin, y esto le hace enfadar.

"Qué es tan gracioso, EH?!"

"No era broma acaso?" Rin parece que quiere salir de la pantalla para agredirme, así que le pido perdón, aunque no puedo dejar de sonreír mientras lo hago.

"No creo haber hecho nada por lo que Kisumi deba sentirse de ese modo hacia mí…..Además, todavía no nos hemos acercado tanto como otras parejas que conozco siquiera…." Aunque debo admitir que Kisumi ha estado portándose distinto últimamente….me mira de un modo especial también…..no es nada que me incomode desde luego y hasta me gusta, pero supongo que yo también he estado haciendo cosas que no hacía antes con él, diferentes muestras de afecto, pero eso es lo que hacen las parejas, no?

"Qué quieres decir con eso?..."

"Mmmm….por ejemplo, no hemos tenido relaciones sexuales aún…" y no es por falta de ganas de mi parte.

Rin se pone rojo como un tomate, de golpe, inclusive sus orejas enrojecen, y debo hacer un esfuerzo para no reírme. Cuando decidí empezar una relación con Kisumi decidí desde un inicio que iríamos despacio pues, siendo mi amigo, quería algo serio con él y había mucho que debíamos aprender el uno del otro para saber si funcionaríamos como pareja. Además, Kisumi me manifestó que no había tenido sexo antes y que la idea le asustaba un poco…..otro motivo más para no presionarle e ir despacio. También, luego de enterarme de lo que le hiciera ese sujeto Kioshi, intento ser menos *intenso* y más cariñoso con él cuando nos quedamos a solas, para que sepa que él me importa más que el hecho de que tengamos sexo.

"Q-qué romántico, Sousuke…" comenta Rin, con la voz cargada de sarcasmo, y todavía con las mejillas color carmesí. Bueno, justo lo dije para abochornarle.

"Vamos Rin….Es normal pensar en eso cuando estás en una relación de pareja, no? Y diría que especialmente cuando estás en una…..No estoy presionando a Kisumi a nada, pero él sabe bien cómo me siento respecto suyo….y sé que Kisumi se siente del mismo modo respecto a mí, sólo que….al igual que lo anterior….todavía no es tiempo…." Eso no quiere decir que no piense en ello, especialmente cuando nos quedamos a solas en su cuarto. Cada vez, Kisumi me deja ir un poco más lejos, así que no creo que falte mucho para que decida que está listo para dar ese paso…pues él ya sabe que yo estoy listo. Quedó muy claro cuando, equivocadamente, quise tener sexo casual con él. Él me detuvo y yo acepté mi error, pero le debe haber quedado en claro que eso es algo que me interesa.

"…y cómo es que te sientes?..." Rin todavía siente vergüenza, pero su curiosidad puede más. Si bien estoy dispuesto a compartir esta información con él, no voy a abrir la boca –aunque insista mucho- sobre detalles de lo que ocurra una vez que Kisumi y yo tengamos relaciones sexuales. No.

"Siento que no puedo tener suficiente de él. Desde antes ya sabía que le encontraba atractivo, pero no ha sido hasta que empezáramos a ser pareja que me di cuenta lo mucho que me gusta besarle y tocarle, pero por sobre todo me gusta cómo él responde cuando hago algunas de esas cosas…A veces es difícil expresarle con palabras lo mucho que me gusta y de su boca sé que no necesito hacerlo para que me entienda en esos momentos…."

Quisiera agregar algo más, pero sería entrar en detalles que no creo Rin debería escuchar pues son privados, además….lo que he dicho ha sido suficiente para que capte la idea y para, inadvertidamente, hacerme sentir algo avergonzado también….de dónde han salido esas palabras? No me sonrojo desde luego, pero cuando levanto la vista y encuentro a Rin viéndome con ojos vidriosos, estoy a punto de hacerlo. Va a llorar?

"Eso fue hermoso, Sousuke…." Declara Rin con la voz cargada de sentimiento a la vez que se restriega los ojos con su manga derecha.

"No es para tanto….."

"Lo que acabas de decir es lo más romántico que le he escuchado o leído jamás."

"Tal vez debas empezar a leer otro tipo de libros entonces….Eché un vistazo a las novelas que encontré bajo tu cama. Cursi." A Rin se le pasa el sentimentalismo y empieza a gritarme molesto que sus novelas no son cursis.

"Ok, ok….tú ganas….Para acabar con este tema, es verdad que no voy a presionar a Kisumi a tener sexo conmigo, pero pienso en ello. De hecho, ahora sólo necesito pensar en ello cuando quiero buscar alivio por mi cuenta…" Rin se queda con la boca abierta mientras su cara empieza a ponerse toda roja de nuevo….es tan fácil hacerle reaccionar como deseo. Así al menos, mientras se siente avergonzado, no pensará en tacharme de romántico cuando el romántico es él.

"Oh My God, Sousuke! Tienes suerte de que Kisumi no esté aquí para escucharte hablar de ese modo." Se nota que hace mucho que no ve a Kisumi pues no sabe que más bien Kisumi usaría esto en mi contra, diciendo algo que seguramente sí me haría ruborizar…..y lo haría mientras se ríe.

"Ni creas…..De hecho, cada vez que Kisumi masajea mi hombro dice cosas para provocarme que te harían sonrojar más que esto." Y es por eso que disfruto tanto cuando se ofrece a hacer eso por mí.

"Kisumi te da masajes….allí?"

"Sí. Mi doctor me lo recomendó como parte del tratamiento. Voy con un especialista una vez a la semana, pero cuando me fastidia mucho el hombro, Kisumi se ofrece a hacerlo…..y te puedo asegurar que lo hace muy bien. Mi doctor está contento con mi progreso….." La primera vez que le dije que le prefería a él sobre mi terapista físico iba en serio…..no sólo lo hace bien sino que su compañía me resulta más placentera….

"Entonces…..la terapia va bien, uh?"

A partir de aquí la conversación cambia de rumbo y aunque tengo buenas noticias que darle a Rin sobre la condición de mi hombro, no estoy seguro de a donde llegaré con esto. Por el momento estoy enfocado en que deje de dolerme y sane…..después pensaré que hacer más adelante.

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que debemos dar por finalizada nuestra plática semanal por Skype. Rin debe levantarse temprano para entrenar y yo debo ir a trabajar….El cumpleaños de Kisumi se acerca así que debo encontrar un tiempo para comprarle algo que le vaya a gustar….Aunque tengo una idea de lo que podría ser, tal vez Hayato me pueda ayudar a escoger el regalo perfecto.

"_Ni-san está más feliz desde que vienes a visitarle seguido….creo que estaría igual de contento si vienes a verle en su cumpleaños aunque no le regales nada…."_

No puedo negar que las palabras de Hayato me pusieron contento, pero en el fondo sé que de todas maneras debo regalarle algo a Kisumi o se sentiría mal si no lo hago. Él no va a ir a trabajar ese día pues es su cumpleaños y yo he organizado mi horario de trabajo para poder estar libre ese día y pasarlo con él…..Kisumi también me hace feliz, así que quiero demostrárselo haciendo que la pase bien el día de su cumpleaños….Eso es lo que hacen las parejas. No? Hacerse feliz mutuamente con gestos como éste….

* * *

_**Jun Jk**__, me alegra que te guste la pareja n_n no sabía si habría más gente interesada en SouKisu, así que por eso no estaba convencida de continuar el anterior fic, sin embargo ahora es distinto :)_

_**Yumi Shishido**__, espero que este capítulo haya esclarecido en algo lo que Rin está haciendo por el momento: entrenar. Nitori está en Japón, y Rin no va a volver pronto, así que lo más probable sea que Rin se fije en un australiano cuando se le pase lo de Haruka XD siempre y cuando no interfiera con su entrenamiento o coach Sousuke le jalará las orejas jaja._

_**Darkela**__, si eres feliz, entonces soy feliz :3 La continuación del otro fic está en proceso. La primera parte se centrará en Rin y Sousuke pues Kisumi no hace su aparición en la serie hasta mucho tiempo después, pero definitivamente aparecerá ;)_

_Gracias por sus comentarios! Hasta la próxima semana!_


	3. Chapter 3: Gossips, nasty or revealing?

"_Lo importante no es escuchar lo que se dice, sino averiguar lo que se piensa." – Juan Donoso Cortés_

* * *

**Kisumi's POV**

"Y ella quién es?" le pregunto a Sumamoto, mirando en dirección de donde se encuentra Sousuke conversando con una muchacha de nuestra edad. Sumamoto fue quien me ayudó hace un tiempo –por encargo de Sousuke- a encontrar lo que papá me había pedido para arreglar el lavabo de la casa. Desde entonces, cada vez que voy a visitar a Sousuke en su trabajo, Sumamoto y yo hablamos un poco y nos hemos vuelto amigos.

"Oh! Ella es Saki-chan! Trabaja en caja. Yamazaki ahora está supervisando el área de caja también pues su padre quiere que se familiarice con lo que se hace allí, así que él y Saki-chan se han vuelto cercanos desde hace un tiempo."

"En serio?"

"Qué? Yamazaki no te ha contado nada? Qué extraño…..Tal vez no desea que los rumores se esparzan más allá de las paredes de este recinto…..aunque es imposible evitarlo con lo chismosa que es la gente aquí…." No sólo aquí, sino también en mi centro de trabajo, por eso ando con cuidado pues no quiero que se repita lo de secundaria. Supongo que es un modo de sobrellevar la rutina en que a veces se vuelve el trabajo…..el deseo de saber lo que hacen tus compañeros, esparciendo rumores, para no enfocarte en ti mismo, especialmente si involucran al hijo del jefe.

"Y qué rumores son esos?" Sumamoto hace que nos escondamos detrás de un anaquel, desde donde nadie puede vernos, observando a sus lados para constatar que sea así. No me interesaría saberlo si no fuera porque se trata de Sousuke. Cualquier rumor que se haya creado sobre Sousuke y esa chica no puede ser más escandaloso que el que se diga por allí que Sousuke y yo somos pareja. Sólo nuestros amigos cercanos lo saben pues no queremos que llegue a oídos de nuestros padres aún…..y la verdad no sé cuándo será el momento adecuado para eso…..

"Sólo te lo digo porque también eres amigo de Yamazaki, ok?" Asiento con la cabeza para asegurarle que no voy a decirle nada a nadie justamente porque Sousuke es mi *amigo*, aunque tengo la impresión de que igual me lo iba a contar y sólo me remarca esto para sentirse mejor.

"Yamazaki y Saki-chan conversan algunas veces en sus ratos libres e incluso he visto a Yamazaki comprarle una bebida a Saki en un par de ocasiones. Eso no pasaría de algo entre compañeros de trabajo sino fuera porque: 1) Yamazaki no es muy sociable. Habla con casi todos los empleados pues es su obligación, pero a excepción de mí, Yutaka, y el Sr. Nakamura, no le hemos visto pasar tanto tiempo con alguien más haciendo cosas no relacionadas al trabajo…."

Es verdad. No sólo Sousuke se dedica de lleno a su trabajo mientras está aquí –dejando de lado lo demás- sino que también, desde pequeño, no ha sido de hacer amistades rápidamente, salvo por Rin. *Dejar entrar a otros* es algo que no se le da con facilidad, pero cuando lo hace, toma muy en serio el nuevo lazo que ha formado…La espera vale la pena, claro está n_n Sé que Sousuke, cuando no almuerza solo, lo hace con Sumamoto, o el Sr. Nakamura, pero salvo por eso no sé mucho de lo que hace el resto del día cuando no trabaja. No digo que Sousuke me oculte información, simplemente que él siempre ha sido así…..no es mucho de hablar de sí mismo….

"2) Saki es una chica simpática, pero sólo con ciertas personas. Tiene muchas amigas, pero con los chicos es otra cosa…..sólo le presta atención a unos pocos, y Sousuke es uno de ellos. A mí sólo me dirige la palabra cuando es algo relacionado al trabajo, o más recientemente para preguntarme si sabía cuál era la comida favorita de Sousuke y qué hacía luego de la hora de salida…."

Entonces no me estaba equivocando cuando, al ver a Sousuke conversar con esa chica, lo primero que se me cruzara por la cabeza es que ella estaba coqueteando con él. Por experiencia sé cómo se portan las chicas para llamar la atención de alguien, y ella estaba dando muchas señales. No sé si Sousuke se da cuenta de esto, y aunque confío en él, igual no me agrada enterarme que la tal Saki está detrás de mi novio…

"Qué le respondiste?"

"Bueno, le respondí que una vez Yamazaki me mencionó que le gustaba el tonkatsu, pero acerca de lo segundo le dije que mejor te lo preguntara a ti…." oh~ entonces debo esperar que un día de estos Saki-chan venga a hablar conmigo?...mmmm…..quisiera sentirme neutral al respecto, pero por algún motivo no puedo, y deseo para mis adentros que ella no lo haga….Qué me ocurre? Por qué no encuentro todo esto gracioso?

"Entonces Saki-chan sabe quién soy yo?"

"Todos en la tienda sabemos que eres el amigo de Yamazaki que viene a buscarle a veces a la salida, Shigino…..Nadie se atreve a preguntarle a Yamazaki más sobre ti, pero te has vuelto conocido por aquí en poco tiempo, y mucho ha sido por tu propio accionar, jeje…." Uh? Es verdad que en ocasiones converso con algunos de los trabajadores, pero no lo hago por mucho tiempo pues no deseo distraerles de su labor, y definitivamente no he hablado ni visto a Saki antes…..supongo que la voz se corre rápido por aquí….

"Las amigas de Saki son las que difunden la mayor parte de los rumores y el más reciente tiene que ver con que, según dicen, Yamazaki está cortejando a Saki, le llama seguido, y se ven a escondidas fuera del trabajo. De hecho, te quería preguntar si esto último es cierto, pero como dices que ni siquiera conoces a Saki, supongo que tampoco sabes?..."

Le sonrío a Sumamoto cuando respondo que no sé nada, pero por dentro no estoy contento…..Lo que se murmura es falso, pues puedo asegurar que Sousuke no ve a esa chica fuera del trabajo ya que la mayor parte del tiempo está conmigo, y casi no hace llamadas tampoco. Confío en Sousuke y sé que si estuviera interesado en ella no se sentiría cómodo engañándome, tratando de demostrar lo contrario cuando está conmigo, pero la sola idea de imaginar a Sousuke cambiándome por esa chica me afecta mucho….

Finalmente Sousuke da por terminada su conversación con esa muchacha y empieza a mirar a todas partes, buscándome. Es entonces que salgo de atrás del anaquel donde Sumamoto nos hizo refugiarnos, y agito mi mano derecha para que Sousuke me vea (lo que ocurre rápido). Sumamoto se despide y pronto Sousuke y yo nos ponemos en marcha camino al centro comercial a unas calles de aquí para comprar las camisas que Sousuke me mencionó más temprano –vía mensaje de texto- y que necesita para asistir a una reunión con su padre…..motivo por el cual no podré verle mañana.

"A qué tienda vamos primero?"

"No sé…..cualquiera me da igual. Podemos ir a la que tú creas conveniente. Vestiré lo que me digas….siempre y cuando no me escojas nada rosado o lila o amarillo…"

"Claro que no! Tiene que ser un color que haga resaltar tus ojos azules~ Así todos los presentes quedarán cautivados por tu mirada penetrante y se olvidarán que eres el más joven allí…." Sousuke sonríe divertido, acercándose un poco más a mí hasta que nuestros brazos se rozan, indicándome que sus ojos no tienen nada de especial (prefiriendo el color amatista de los míos) y que la gente allí estará más interesada en lo que tenga que decir…..Al menos Sousuke ya no parece preocupado por desencajar cuando esté en esa reunión llena de gente que le supera por mucho en edad. Se ve más relajado que ayer al menos.

Sousuke coloca una mano en mi espalda, brevemente, para moverme a un costado cuando pasan un grupo de trabajadores empujando una carga bastante grande, justo antes de que abandonemos el local. En ese momento desvío la mirada hacia atrás y alcanzo a notar que esa chica, Saki, nos mira de soslayo mientras nos retiramos. Es así que recuerdo la conversación con Sumamoto y mi ánimo decae un poco, pensando que tal vez esos rumores los creó ella misma para atraer a Sousuke de alguna manera….

* * *

"Ves? La señorita vendedora también piensa que te ves mejor con esta camisa. Si vistes algo así seguro tendrás a todas las mujeres sobre ti, Sousuke~"

"Uh? De qué mujeres hablas? Bueno, si habrán algunas mujeres, pero todas serán como de la edad de mi madre y además, se trata de una reunión de negocios, no una fiesta social, Kisumi…." Sousuke reclama, mirándome curiosamente, algo confundido por lo que acabo de decir, a la vez que recibe sin protestar otra camisa que le alcanzo para que se la pruebe. La señorita sonríe en nuestra dirección y luego se retira un momento para hablar con su amiga así que yo aprovecho esto para meter a Sousuke dentro de un vestidor antes de que pueda decir algo más.

"Pero y si no fueran tan mayores? Si se tratase de una linda muchachita de cabellos largos y bonito rostro la que se muestre interesada en ti al verte tan apuesto vistiendo la camisa que te he escogido?...Tal vez sería mejor que te escogiera algo menos halagador para evitar que esa hermosa joven te aleje de mí…..pero eso es casi tarea imposible pues todo te queda muy bien~"

Trato de disimular mi malestar con un tono alegre, haciendo pasar mis palabras a modo de broma, pero cuando escucho que Sousuke deja de moverse dentro del vestidor, sé que no lo he conseguido. Sé que Sousuke no está interesado en la tal Saki, sin embargo es desconcertante darme cuenta que el saber que ella le ha puesto el ojo a Sousuke me afecta tanto como para decir estas cosas que no quiero decir….Qué me pasa?

Sousuke abre la cortina del vestidor, vistiendo la nueva camisa que le he alcanzado hace poco a medio abotonar, para mirarme entre curioso y consternado.

"Kisumi, qué cosa estás queriendo decirme?..." Es entonces que me siento culpable pues Sousuke no ha hecho nada malo y cuando me mira así pareciera como si le estuviera recriminando algo.

"Nada….sólo que eres apuesto y lo eres mucho más cuando te vistes de cierto modo…." No se me podría haber ocurrido nada más bobo en respuesta…..Lo único que deseo es dar por terminada esta conversación rápidamente, pero algo me lo impide…..

"Nunca he pensado mucho en ello, pero en cuanto a mi aspecto no creo ser nada especial. Sin embargo no pienso que haya sido eso precisamente lo que tratabas de decirme…." Nada especial dice? Me encantaría hacerle notar con palabras y con acciones precisamente lo especial que es. Yo podré ser lindo (muchas chicas me lo dicho en más de una ocasión), pero Sousuke es apuesto, de un modo muy masculino pues transmite fuerza. Sousuke no es vanidoso, pero es casi una ofensa que no entienda que en apariencias está muy por encima del promedio. Es de aquellos chicos que, inadvertidamente, te obligan a mirarle dos veces y a seguirles con la mirada cuando se marchan.

"Tal vez…" respondo vagamente a la vez que busco distraerle abotonando los botones que le faltan a su camisa. No me gusta callarme cosas como ésta, pero no sé cómo explicarle lo que ha pasado. Por absurdo que suene, me siento amenazado por Saki y estoy seguro que sólo se debe a que frente a ella y muchos otros debemos pretender que no somos pareja y aunque estoy de acuerdo, no me gusta del todo….. No tiene nada que ver con Sousuke…..Si pudiéramos actuar como pareja libremente y todos supieran de lo nuestro, me sentiría mejor….o si al menos pudiera escuchar de la boca de Sousuke que me ama, las veces que lo necesite…..pero ninguna de esas opciones son posibles…..

Sousuke mira por encima de mi hombro antes de meterme dentro del vestidor con él y cerrar la cortina. El sitio es lo suficientemente amplio para que estemos los dos allí, así que no tenemos dificultad para vernos de frente.

"Esto tiene que ver con los rumores que circulan en mi trabajo? Sobre esa chica y yo?" no me muestro sorprendido de que Sousuke estuviera enterado sobre lo que se rumorea de ellos, pero eso quiere decir que sí lo sabía e igual no me contó nada, y no puedo evitar preguntarme el por qué.

"Más o menos…." Es tarde para afirmar que _no sé nada y no comprendo de qué hablas_ cuando Sousuke está asumiendo que ya me enteré y que por eso me porto de este modo, pero si pudiera responderle sinceramente diría que no…..no tiene que ver exclusivamente con eso, pero sí fue el detonante.

"Tú sabes bien que no hay nada de cierto en lo que dicen, Kisumi…..Ella y yo sólo somos compañeros de trabajo y nada más. Lo que se dice son cosas que salen producto del aburrimiento de la gente y de mi posición como hijo del dueño. El único que me ha preguntado si hay algo entre esa chica y yo ha sido el Sr. Nakamura y le he respondido que no." Su respuesta era la que esperaba, pero no necesariamente la que necesito escuchar…..sin embargo tendré que conformarme con eso pues Sousuke no está listo para decirme lo que necesito escuchar y no quiero que se asuste si se lo pido.

"Saki está interesada en ti…." _Y quiere atraparte_, me gustaría agregar, pero me detengo. Sousuke se sorprende, como si no se hubiese dado cuenta de esto….y es muy probable que así sea….pero no cuestiona mis palabras una vez que las asimila, posiblemente convencido de que sé de lo que hablo.

"Aunque así sea, yo no estoy interesado en ella o en tener una relación con ella que vaya más allá de lo laboral. Tú y yo estamos juntos y me gusta lo que tenemos…..sólo estoy interesado en ti….pensé que estaba siendo muy claro al respecto…."

Su rostro confundido denota algo de fastidio, por minúsculo que sea, y eso hace que me arrepienta de nuevo de haber abierto la boca. En verdad las cosas han estado bien entre nosotros….no, han estado geniales, y no recuerdo haberme sentido más feliz antes que el tiempo que llevo al lado de Sousuke, por corto que sea. Él se ha portado muy bien conmigo, haciendo cosas por mí que no hubiera imaginado antes…..por eso es injusto que pretenda acusarle de algo.

Nunca he dudado que él también disfruta de nuestro tiempo juntos y sé por Hayato que Sousuke se preocupa porque yo sea feliz a su lado también, haciendo cosas como las que hizo el día de mi cumpleaños, cuando me fue a buscar temprano a mi casa para desearme feliz cumpleaños en persona y entregarme un presente.

"_Hayato me dijo que no celebrarías con tu familia hasta la noche, así que me preguntaba si podríamos pasar el día juntos…."_

No sólo había encontrado la manera de conseguir un día libre en su trabajo para pasar mi cumpleaños conmigo, sino que también había planeado cómo y dónde lo haríamos. El presente consistía en un boleto en tren a Tokyo Disneyland además de pases para varias atracciones. Estaríamos allí todo el día y volveríamos en la noche pues al día siguiente tendríamos que ir a trabajar…no era lo que había imaginado cuando dijo que quería que pasemos el día juntos, sino fue mucho mejor.

"_Nunca has salido de Iwatobi y sé que te divierten los juegos mecánicos, así que pensé que te gustaría ir a este lugar…."_

Sousuke esperó que me alistara y después de eso comenzó el más fantástico día de mi vida. Fue genial! Si ya sólo estaba entusiasmado con la idea de pasar mi cumpleaños 18 son Sousuke, hacerlo yendo de viaje con él a un sitio maravilloso como lo es Tokyo Disneyland fue de ensueño…..Descubrí que si bien me gustan los juegos como la montaña rusa, subirme a otros juegos donde caes desde alto, de golpe, me enferma.…..Sousuke se preocupó mucho pues creía que me iba a desmayar, pero no fue así. Sólo sentí que tenía el estómago en la garganta…

Visitamos varias atracciones y nos tomamos muchas fotos! Sé que Rin le exigió a Sousuke que le envíe algunas, y deben haberle gustado mucho pues al día siguiente recibí como 30 mensajes de texto de parte de Rin, enfatizando casi incoherentemente su agrado.

"_La próxima vez, si consigues que Sou se tome una foto con Mickey Mouse, me la mandas, ok? Con algo así puedo fastidiarlo el resto de su vida…"_ La verdad es que sí tengo una foto de Sousuke con el ratón (pues yo se lo pedí), pero la que más me gusta es la de ambos con una de las princesas de Disney (Ariel, mi favorita y la de Hayato), pero no le mandé ninguna de ellas a Rin, pues sé bien como se tratan entre ellos, y quería que Sousuke no se sintiera aprehensivo de repetir algo así conmigo.

"_Te sabes los nombres de los personajes…..Me sorprendes Kisumi…..No tenía idea que te gustaban tanto las películas de Disney….son para niños, sabes?"_

Y qué esperaba? A Hayato le gustan, así que veo las películas con él, pero sería mentir si dijera que no las disfruto. Es fantasía y todo lo que muestran es muy inocente, pero justamente es lo que me gusta de ellas…..Soy un realista, pero disfruto la idea de creer en lo fantástico y confiar en que todos al final tendremos un final feliz…

El día de mi cumpleaños fue el mejor que he tenido…..Compré muchos regalos para Hayato, y también algunos recuerdos para mis padres; me divertí mucho; pero por sobre todo caí más profundo en ese pozo que es el amor, sin posibilidad de escapar. Fue un día perfecto, y aún así…terminó con un beso y un apacible regreso a casa, sin poder escuchar todavía las palabras que tanto deseo de Sousuke.

Aunque eso no cambia lo que siento por él, mi inquietud por escucharlas me han llevado al momento presente, pero sé bien que no puedo forzar a Sousuke a que las diga si no está listo…..o si no se siente del mismo modo…..y aunque ése fuera el caso (ya llevamos algo más de 5 meses de relación), igual él me demuestra con acciones lo mucho que le importo y me quiere. No tengo por qué reclamarle nada.

"Sí, lo sé…olvida que dije algo y volvamos a lo de antes, ok?"

Y aún así no estoy conforme. _Le vas a hartar. _Pienso con algo de miedo, temiendo la posibilidad de que esto se vuelva a repetir pues el detonante sigue allí….sea como termine esta conversación, Saki todavía seguirá detrás de Sousuke y los rumores crecerán, y yo no podré decir ni hacer nada. Sousuke suspira cansado y eso me entristece pues la estábamos pasando bien antes de que abriera la boca, y de nuevo vuelvo a pensar en que estoy forjando el camino que le llevará a dejarme…..

"Kisumi, no puedo olvidarlo cuando al parecer no confías en mí y—"

"Eso no- confío en ti Sousuke….por favor, olvídalo…."

No sé cómo salirme de esta situación que no pretendí crear en un principio. Se está saliendo fuera de control y eso me asusta. Ya antes me han dicho que hablo demás, y aunque consigo evitar decir algo que me meta en problemas, cuando no lo consigo termino en líos de los que no puedo librarme después…como ahora. Sousuke no va a dejar ir esto pues él no es así….no va a dejar ir el asunto hasta quedar satisfecho con alguna explicación para mi extraño comportamiento.

"Mira, no sólo no quiero nada con esa chica, sino que también sería muy problemático que me involucre con una de las trabajadoras. Lo dijo el señor Nakamura. No está prohibido, sin embargo no es lo más prudente, así que no pienso hacerlo, Kisumi….."

Sousuke no sería él si no intentara abordar el asunto analíticamente, argumentado hechos y circunstancias que avalen su decisión de no involucrarse con esa chica….No es lo que necesito escuchar, pero igual me hace sonreír un poco…..No necesita convencerme de que puedo confiar en él pues ya lo hago…..únicamente debe decirme que me ama para hacerme sentir mejor….

"Sólo no me gustó enterarme de los rumores por alguien más que no fueses tú…..en serio, no ocurre nada…." Esta vez puedo sonreír con más naturalidad y, colocando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, me inclino hacia adelante para besar sus labios. El beso es apasionado desde el principio, como si inconscientemente quisiera hacerle notar lo que se perderá si decide voltear su atención a otro lado. Sousuke responde de inmediato, rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos, buscando prolongar el beso cuando trato de alejarme al notar que ya llevamos mucho tiempo aquí dentro y la vendedora puede volver en cualquier instante.

"Tenemos que salir…" es lo que consigo pronunciar, medio falto de aire, cuando logro interrumpir el beso colocando dos de mis dedos sobre los labios de Sousuke. Sólo entonces él se da cuenta de nuestra situación y, luego de enderezar nuestras ropas, echa un vistazo a través de la cortina que nos separa del resto de la tienda, antes de permitirme salir primero.

"Kisumi…." Sousuke llama mi nombre, cogiendo mi brazo izquierdo para impedir que me marche en busca de otra camisa para que se pruebe.

"No fue mi intención ocultarte aquellos rumores sobre esa chica y yo…..simplemente no creí que fuera importante. Me pareció un tontería todo el asunto….y no me imaginé que te haría sentir mal, así que lo lamento."

"Sousuke, en serio, no hay nada de lo que-"

"Sí lo hay. No puedo pedir que me confíes tus cosas si yo no hago lo mismo, y ahora que sé que esta situación te incomoda y afecta tanto, pienso hacer algo al respecto. Al principio no le di importancia, y por eso no dije ni hice nada, sin embargo ahora es distinto…..Te aseguro que acabaré con estos odiosos rumores mañana mismo…."

Estoy tan sorprendido que no atino siquiera a preguntarle cómo es que hará tal cosa. Ya antes he intentado hacer desaparecer algunos de los rumores que circulaban en secundaria sobre mí, pero nunca pude…sin embargo, Sousuke lo dice con tal convicción que sé que así será. Tal vez no haya dicho que me ama, pero ha dicho otra cosa igual de importante que no tenía idea me gusta escuchar una y otra vez también: lo mucho que le importo.

Eso tendrá que ser suficiente por ahora. Deposito un breve beso sobre sus labios, susurrando un _gracias_ en su oído, antes de alejarme. Yo no le pedí que se disculpara, pero igual lo hizo. No le pedí tampoco que acabara con los rumores e igual se ha ofrecido a hacerlo ahora que sabe lo mucho que me disgustan…..sería egoísta pedir más…..

* * *

"No me vas a decir que no te gustó la película~ pueda ser que gane un Oscar, inclusive…." El Hobbit es distinta a las películas que escoge Sousuke cuando vamos al cine y es su turno (así es, nos turnamos para escoger lo que veremos pues no sería justo de otra forma), pero no había nada que le llamara la atención en cartelera, así que cuando me pidió que sugiriera algo, me decidí por ésta. Ya había visto las 2 anteriores, así que tenía que ver la última película de la saga.

"Estuvo bien…..pero la hubiera disfrutado más de haber visto las dos películas anteriores….siento que me perdí de mucho…." Comenta Sousuke a la vez que nos sentamos en una mesa del café al que hemos entrado. Casi de inmediato, una chica se nos acerca con los menús, pero como ya teníamos en mente lo que queríamos ordenar, pronto se retira a traer lo que hemos ordenado.

"Me dijiste que estabas familiarizado con el libro y te hice un resumen de lo que pasó antes….." sonrío divertido pues sé que la película estuvo más que bien para él, a pesar de lo que dice ahora…..No podía despegar los ojos de la pantalla n_n

"Te dije que sabía de la existencia del libro, no que lo había leído. Y podía comprender lo que pasaba a pesar de no haber visto las otras películas. Simplemente estoy diciendo que me hubiese gustado verlas primero antes de ir de frente a ver el final de todo…." La chica regresa con nuestras órdenes y se retira rápidamente. Se ve muy rico~ Pop-corn y gaseosa durante el cine es la costumbre, pero no llena el estómago….esto está mucho mejor~

"Si quieres las podemos ver el siguiente fin de semana. Hace poco compré los DVDs y todavía no he tenido oportunidad de verlos. Te van a encantar~ Y sería mucho mejor si la viéramos en un televisor 3D. Sería como estar en el cine! Yo no tengo en mi casa, pero tal vez podríamos ir a la tuya?"

Generalmente nuestro tiempo juntos la pasamos ya sea en mi casa o fuera, pero nunca en casa de Sousuke. No he querido pedirle explicaciones acerca de ello, ni reclamarle el que no vayamos allí pues no me parece correcto hacerlo, así que sólo hago cosas como ésta de vez en cuando: insinuarle que quiero ir allí, esperando que en algún momento me diga que sí o, si va a seguir con su negativa, esperando que me dé una razón para ello.

"….No soy fan de usar esos lentes durante más de dos horas de película. Mejor en tu casa. Así también Hayato podrá verlas con nosotros si lo desea…." Responde inciertamente Sousuke, apresurándose luego a darle un mordisco a su sándwich. No insisto sobre el tema, pero me deja como una basurita en el ánimo el que luego de 5 meses de relación no me pueda decir siquiera la razón por la que quiere mantenerme alejado de su casa.

Pronto la conversación cambia de rumbo y mi ánimo vuelve a ser el de antes. Sousuke y yo estamos bien, así que esos detalles no son de importancia. No voy a dejar que cosas como ésa malogren nuestro tiempo juntos…..especialmente ahora que ya no nos vemos tan seguido como antes.

Sousuke ha empezado unos cursos en el instituto local (algo de administración y contabilidad), y es por ello que casi no nos vemos durante la semana, y uno que otro sábado, cuando debe reunirse con sus compañeros de clases para hacer alguna asignación. En muy raras ocasiones viene a mi trabajo a saludar y yo ya no voy al suyo pues, cuando llego, él ya no se encuentra allí, sino camino al instituto…Las últimas semanas han sido difíciles pues le extraño mucho.

Para sobrellevar esto, yo también he comenzado a tomar una clase en el instituto local. El sitio es bien grande, así que no me cruzo con Sousuke estando allí, aunque sí le escribo de cuando en cuando para que sepa que ando cerca. Fue en ese lugar que me puse en contacto con un grupo de chicos que juegan basquetbol en el campus del instituto, y ahora voy a jugar con ellos 2 veces por semana. Entre eso y pasar tiempo con Hayato, la semana pasa rápido y pronto ya es sábado en la tarde, tiempo para nuestra salida semanal.

Es extraño…..si bien al inicio de nuestra relación sentía mariposas en el estómago al ver a Sousuke cada vez, hace mucho que ya no me sentía de ese modo dado que nos veíamos a diario. Todavía me sentía feliz de verle, pero las mariposas se habían ido, siendo remplazadas por la anticipación de lo que sabía haríamos juntos y el sentido de familiaridad que había comenzado a surgir entre nosotros…..El cambio en esta rutina han hecho que las mariposas regresen con fuerza, dado que prácticamente sólo le veo una par de veces por semana, y aunque es agradable saber que todavía me siento así con él, deja muy en claro lo enamorado que estoy.

No sé si Sousuke se siente del mismo modo, y aunque parece feliz conmigo, sé que no lo es tanto cuando se producen ciertos incidentes…..cuando esta inseguridad que siento se deja notar y digo algo tonto que rompe el buen momento que pasamos juntos. La primera vez fue por esos rumores en su trabajo, y aunque los conflictos que vinieron después han sido leves y pocos, se han dado por tonterías. No peleamos, pero la tensión de aquellos momentos es palpable y aunque se arreglaron fácilmente, estoy seguro que Sousuke se siente fastidiado en cada ocasión, especialmente porque no puedo explicarle qué me ocurre.

Bueno, ésta vez será distinto! No voy a pensar en ese asunto pues no interesa si Sousuke es capaz de decirme que me ama o no, cuando a través de sus acciones puedo inferir que sí lo hace, en algún sentido al menos…..Todo entre nosotros va muy bien, así que no hay porqué echarlo a perder por tonterías.

Después de todo, a ambos nos gusta cómo va nuestra relación y sé que Sousuke necesita tiempo para sacar conclusiones acerca de lo que siente hacia mí…pero han pasado meses y, aunque soy paciente, una voz dentro de mí me dice que ya he esperado mucho y que, posiblemente, espere mucho más para sólo darme cuenta que al final la espera fue en vano….

A veces me pregunto si es mala suerte, como siempre lo fue el hecho de que, desde siempre, las personas a quienes siento más cercanas y cuya amistad deseo de corazón, son las que no comparten mis intereses y no se sienten tan apegadas a mí. Las chicas que decían adorarme, son las que buscaban estar en todo momento conmigo, cuando yo sólo quería estar en compañía de Rin y Sousuke, o Haru y Makoto…Igualmente, la única persona de quien deseo escuchar un "te amo" es la que no tiene apuro en decírmelo….cuando otras personas, como Issei, me lo dicen con toda facilidad, aunque sin ser sinceros.

Esta relación me importa mucho, no voy a echarla a perder…..Puedo esperar un tiempo más, y si todavía entonces él no dice nada, lo haré yo…..No soy un cobarde y aunque en un principio tuve dudas sobre si sería mejor decírselo o no…si esto le alejaría de mí o no….ahora creo que todo depende de cómo se lo diga y de que escoja el momento justo. Si no se siente presionado a nada, no hay posibilidad de que se aleje, cierto?

"Sousuke-kun! También te gusta venir a este lugar? No tenía idea!"

Uh? Una voz femenina interrumpe nuestra conversación, así que ambos volteamos a ver de quién se trata…..es la chicha que trabaja en caja, compañera de Sousuke: Saki. Hace tiempo que no sé nada de ella, no desde que Sousuke acabara con esos rumores sobre ellos dos (no sé cómo lo hizo) y no le he visto tampoco dado que ya no voy para allá.

Sousuke saluda a Saki y nos presenta, y aunque correspondo su saludo, mi atención va a una mesa algo alejada de la nuestra donde un grupo de muchachas miran en nuestra dirección. No trabajan también en la tienda? Sólo entonces caigo en cuenta que el toparnos con Saki aquí no ha sido pura coincidencia….De alguna manera ellas han dado con el dato de que Sousuke y yo solemos venir aquí luego de ver una película, algunos fines de semana.

"Mis compañeras se han marchado y no quiero comer sola. Podría sentarme con ustedes? Claro, si no estoy interrumpiendo nada….."

Debo darle a Saki el crédito de que es muy buena actriz, pues no titubea en ningún momento mientras miente de una manera tan descarada. A pesar de que Sousuke detuviera la circulación de esos rumores, las intenciones de Saki no han cambiado en nada…..y esta vez Sousuke no puede alegar que no sabe de ello pues yo se lo dije la otra vez, así que me sorprende mucho cuando en lugar de pedirle que se vaya, le permite sentarse con nosotros.

Como estamos sentados en una mesa que tiene una silla a un lado, mientras que del otro hay una larga banca que sirve de asiento para varias otras mesas, sólo hay espacio para ella allí…..donde justamente Sousuke está sentado. Intento hacerle saber a Sousuke de alguna manera que no estoy cómodo con esto, pero cuando Saki ordena algo de comer, sé muy bien que no hay forma de que se vaya pronto.

Conversamos mientras comemos…..o más bien Saki habla y Sousuke responde de a ratos, principalmente cuando trata de incluirme en la conversación de algún modo. Yo hago mi parte, respondiendo o comentado según sea el caso, aparentando buen humor aunque sin mi usual entusiasmo, pero es evidente que Saki no está interesada en lo que tenga que decir pues toda su atención está sobre Sousuke y, a mi parecer, es muy obvia al respecto.

Terminamos de comer, pagamos la cuenta y nos retiramos de allí. Cuando pienso que por fin Sousuke y yo podremos pasar lo que queda de la velada a solas, Saki propone que vayamos a un karaoke. Sousuke sabe que me gustan los karaokes (no seré un gran cantante, pero me gusta cantar), y mira en mi dirección como esperando que diga que si para que vayamos los tres…..En serio me está pidiendo eso? Posiblemente, bajo otras circunstancias, hubiera encontrado todo gracioso y habría fastidiado a Sousuke sobre el modo en que ha capturado el interés de la chica….sin embargo….

Sin embargo, ése no es el caso. Mis temores de que él no esté tan involucrado como yo en esta relación vuelven de golpe y no me dejan pensar con claridad…..Es la primera vez que nos vemos en lo que va de la semana! Si me amara, no tomaría nuestra cita a la ligera, cierto? Y hace poco insistió nuevamente con tener sexo conmigo….No se portó mal cuando se lo negué, pero ahora temo que ése sea su único interés en mí…..fue así como empezamos, después de todo….con él tratando de desvestirme….

Detente, Kisumi!...definitivamente no estoy pensando con claridad. El modo en que Saki me mira me dice que no me quiere allí, así que: por qué no complacerla?…..Ya soporté ser excluido en el café, no quiero repetir lo mismo en el karaoke, además siento que si me quedo más tiempo diré alguna tontería, así que invento una excusa sobre estar ocupado y tener otros planes, para luego despedirme y alejarme de allí, sin siquiera voltear a ver a Sousuke…..sencillamente no puedo….

Camino hasta el paradero de bus y trato de no pensar durante todo el viaje de regreso a mi casa. Cuando ya estoy a algunos pasos de la entrada de mi casa, un taxi se detiene a mi lado, y veo a Sousuke salir de allí inmediatamente después. Estoy tan sorprendido de verle que no atino a hacer nada cuando él me lleva a un lado del jardín frente a mi casa, donde casi no llega la luz de la calle.

"Esta vez no te vas a ir hasta que aclaremos cuál es tu problema, Kisumi."

Sousuke luce molesto y eso me intimida un poco pues él no suele mirarme de ese modo. De hecho, no recuerdo alguna ocasión en que lo haya hecho. Le he visto mirar así a Rin antes, y Rin le encaró del mismo modo cada vez, lo que siempre terminó en pelea, pero yo no quiero pelear…..

"No sé de qué hablas….." contesto desviando la mirada al suelo. En verdad no quiero hacer esto….Sousuke suspira irritado y eso me fastidia un poco.

"Para empezar, dime por qué te largaste de ese modo, dejándome allí?" _Por qué invitaste a esa chica a nuestra cita si querías que me quede?_ Es lo que me gustaría decir, pero me muerdo la lengua. Tal vez para terceros debamos aparentar que sólo se trata de una salida de amigos, pero ambos sabemos que no es así.

"Estabas en buena compañía….no creí que les haría falta…." No lo digo con animosidad, pero igual la intención detrás del mensaje es clara para mí…..y al parecer, también lo es para Sousuke pues tira de mi brazo para llamar mi atención y le mire de frente.

"Habla claro. Qué quieres decir con eso?!" _De qué me estás acusando esta vez?_ Es lo que le escucho decir pues Sousuke no se molesta en ocultar su enojo en esta ocasión…En lugar de responderle, busco evadir la pregunta como en otras ocasiones permaneciendo callado, sin embargo esta vez no resulta.

"No sé qué es peor: tu silencio o la manera pasivo-agresiva en que tratas de culparme por algo, pero ya tuve suficiente, Kisumi. O hablas conmigo, o me voy de aquí." Sus palabras consiguen el efecto contrario, pues en lugar de animarme a hablar, forman un nudo en mi garganta que me lo impide…..Acaso está amenazando con dejarme?

"Siempre tienes algo que decir sobre cualquier cosa, nimiedades inclusive, pero cuando se trata de esto, te quedas callado?...no te entiendo, Kisumi….." Sousuke deja ir mi brazo y entro en pánico, pues no deseo que se marche.

"Por qué invitaste a Saki a sentarse con nosotros?" digo lo primero que se me ocurre, y me sale una pregunta, pero parece que es suficiente para que Sousuke no se vaya….por el momento.

"Has estado actuando extraño últimamente, y tu comportamiento empezó a cambiar más desde aquella vez que supiste de los rumores sobre esa chica y yo. Creí que si constatabas por ti mismo que no estoy interesado en la muchacha, entonces te sentirías mejor….."

"Sí, me hizo sentir mejor ver cómo ella buscaba deshacerse de mí mientras coqueteaba contigo….." No sé de dónde me sale eso, pero apenas termino de hablar, la sangre se me hiela…..no quiero iniciar una pelea que no estoy listo para afrontar. La sorpresa en los ojos de Sousuke se vuelve fastidio en un instante….

"Y yo le correspondí acaso? O será que esperabas que sí lo hiciera una vez que no estuvieras presente y por eso te fuiste, Kisumi? Pues entonces no me explico qué hago aquí hablando contigo en lugar de estar en el karaoke con esa chica!" Sousuke levanta un poco la voz, y todo mi bravado de hace poco, termina allí. _Porque no te gustan lo karaokes_, quisiera responderle, a modo de juego, para romper la tensión, pero de nuevo me quedo sin voz.

"Si no confías en mí entonces no sé qué hacemos juntos." Sus palabras me espabilan nuevamente.

"…confío en ti…" si no confiara en Sousuke, jamás me habría ido dejándoles solos, por más ofuscado que estuviese. Actué sin pensar, sólo motivado por el deseo de no presenciar más esa escena, y la tristeza de que mi valioso y escaso tiempo con Sousuke se haya terminado de ese modo…..

"Entonces explícame qué te ocurre." Su tono severo hace que quiera que todo esto se termine pronto, así que calmadamente trato de darme a entender.

"Casi no te veo y no me gustó que invitaras a esa chica a nuestra cita, especialmente sabiendo que ella está interesada en ti….." _sin mencionar que ella pasa más tiempo contigo que yo_, quisiera agregar…..Espero que eso sea suficiente para calmar a Sousuke y terminar con esto, pero su ceño fruncido me dice que no.

"Lo dices como si antes no nos hubiéramos topado en medio de una cita con algunas de tus admiradoras o _amigos_, y estos no se hayan quedado más de lo debido…al menos nunca fui antipático con algunas de las chicas." Sólo entonces veo las cosas desde el punto de vista de Sousuke y noto que tiene razón para estar molesto y confundido…No estoy actuando como usualmente lo haría debido a la inseguridad que me produce no saber cómo él se siente respecto a mí…..

"Lo lamento, ok?...podemos olvidar lo de hoy?..." una razón por la que no me gustan las confrontaciones es que se pueden llegar a decir cosas que lastiman. Sousuke acaba de llamarme antipático –indirectamente- y la verdad, no quiero escuchar más cosas como ésa….

"…..Tú nunca te tomas nada en serio, uh?" su pregunta me confunde, así que le pido a Sousuke que se explique mejor, a lo que él responde que no le doy importancia a lo que estamos discutiendo ya que soy capaz de dejarlo pasar de esa manera….Eso no es así…..

"Como quieras, Kisumi…." Sousuke deja ir mi brazo y se da media vuelta con intención de marcharse. La idea de que tal vez no le vuelva a ver me asusta, así que, sin pensarlo, abro la boca para decir algo que le haga quedarse.

"….te amo…." Varias veces se me cruzó por la cabeza decírselo y sólo me detuve por miedo a que su respuesta no fuera la que yo esperaba…..cada uno de esos momentos eran mucho mejor que el presente, donde Sousuke está molesto conmigo y me da la espalda, listo para dejarme…..Ahora me doy cuenta que decidí esperar a que él lo diga primero para evitarme la desilusión de una negativa si yo decía algo, pues ya me queda claro que siempre he sabido que, por más atento que Sousuke sea conmigo, no está enamorado del mismo modo de mí.

"Cómo?..." Sousuke voltea la cara y la mitad de su cuerpo para verme y, posiblemente, constatar que no estoy bromeando.

"Te amo, y dese hace tiempo que me siento así…..y me he estado portando extraño porque sé que tú no sientes lo mismo por mí…." Duele decirlo pero es la verdad, y lo que me hace sentir inseguro es justamente el hecho de que si Sousuke no me ama, cualquier conflicto entre nosotros (como el presente) puede motivar una ruptura, la cual él aceptaría con facilidad….en cambio yo….no puedo ni siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad….

Sousuke se da la vuelta por completo, pero no dice nada….pues no tiene nada que decir, confirmando que no siente lo mismo por mí. Pasan varios segundos así hasta que escuchamos movimiento cerca, y seguidamente una ventana de mi casa se abre.

"Kisumi, hijo, eres tú?" Es mi mamá. Debe haber visto las siluetas de dos personas paradas cerca de la casa y ha decidido ver de quien se trata. Una vez que constata que sí soy yo, me pide que pase a la casa e incluso invita a Sousuke a entrar, pero él –muy inarticuladamente- le asegura que tiene que retirarse…..mentiroso. Está escapando.

Entro a mi casa casi sin mirar atrás…..En mi esfuerzo por cuidar nuestra relación, conseguí el efecto opuesto…..No sé qué hará Sousuke después de esto, sin embargo, no pienso permitir que lo nuestro se termine así…

* * *

_**June JK, **__sí verdad? A mí también me encanta que Rin y Sousuke puedan ser tan francos entre ellos :)_

_**Yumi Shishido, **__Nitori, uh? No es un personaje sobre el que he profundizado mucho, pero me divierte mucho su amistad con Momo :D El lado romántico de Rin (que a Sousuke le gusta aunque le fastidie por eso mismo) es algo que me gusta de él, en especial porque trata de negarlo n_n_

_Gracias por sus comentarios!_

_Hasta la próxima semana!_


	4. Chapter 4: I've realized that---

"_Te amo para amarte y no para ser amado, puesto que nada me place tanto como verte a ti feliz." - George Sand_

"_Lo que hoy siente tu corazón, mañana lo entenderá tu cabeza." - anónimo_

_Publico el capítulo hoy porque mañana no estaré disponible para hacerlo :) Enjoy!_

* * *

**Sousuke's POV**

"…_Te amo…"_

Cuando Kisumi dijo eso, pensé que había escuchado mal, porque no encontraba un motivo por el que me estuviese diciendo tal cosa, menos en ese momento. Estábamos en medio de una discusión, cierto? Cuando me lo confirmó, mi mente se quedó en blanco, especialmente luego que me afirmara que era precisamente por ello que se había estado portando extraño. No supe que responderle, qué pensar, qué hacer, así que cuando su madre salió a la ventana, aproveché esa oportunidad para retirarme.

"_Que hiciste QUÉ?! Eres un idiota, Sousuke!"_

No necesitaba escuchar eso de la boca de Rin para saberlo. No me gusta inventar excusas, así que no se las di a Rin ni me las dije a mí mismo apenas abandoné el vecindario de Kisumi y comprendí que había huído como un cobarde. Rin ya me había dicho que Kisumi estaba enamorado de mí y yo no le di importancia. De haberlo hecho habría tenido una respuesta para darle en aquel momento…..pero no sé si hubiese sido la respuesta que él esperaba escuchar. Un te amo sólo puede responderse de la misma manera, cierto?

"_Cómo que no sabes?! Qué clase de respuesta es ésa?"_

Alguien como Rin, en lo que se refiere a sentimientos, sólo los percibe en blanco y negro, sí y no. Cuando él me preguntó le di mi respuesta sincera: no lo sé, que no califica como ninguna de sus únicas posibilidades. Pero en verdad no lo sabía pues no me había puesto a pensar en aquello antes. Me arriesgué a iniciar una relación con Kisumi sólo porque no quería perderle si otro se me adelantaba. Estaba interesado en él como más que un amigo, y eso fue suficiente para mí…..sin embargo no me detuve a pensar luego qué tanto más mis sentimientos hacia él habían cambiado.

Ni siquiera con Rin estaba 100% seguro de que lo que sentía por él era amor, y cuando me di cuenta que sí lo era sólo que no la clase de amor que yo había imaginado, fue todo muy impactante. Sin embargo, antes de eso, ya sabía lo importante que Rin era para mí y lo mucho que le quería de regreso en mi vida, parte de la razón por la que fui a buscarle. Con Kisumi…todo fue muy diferente. Yo no le busqué; nuestro encuentro se dio por casualidad, y aunque sí tomé la iniciativa de iniciar una relación seria con él, después, no lo hice con la certeza de que le amaba.

Rin dijo que con el tiempo el afecto y atracción que sentía por Kisumi podrían convertirse en algo más…..supuse que se refería a que podrían convertirse en amor, pero no se me ocurrió preguntar cómo era que me daría cuenta del cambio o si este cambio se daría de todas maneras o cuánto demoraría en darse…..No tenía idea, no profundicé en ello y por eso no tuve una respuesta que darle a Kisumi en ese momento….Lo peor es que ya han pasado casi dos semanas de aquello, tiempo en que no he vuelto a ver a Kisumi, y todavía no tengo nada.

"_La próxima vez que te comuniques conmigo debe ser para darme la noticia de que has hablado con Kisumi, entendiste?! Si todavía sigues evadiéndole como hasta ahora, entonces no me llames!"_

Y ahora que Rin ha cortado comunicación conmigo, me siento como en una isla. No culpo a Rin fue en verdad yo también estoy molesto conmigo mismo por la forma en que he venido actuando, pero no voy a decirle a Kisumi que le amo si en verdad no es así, sólo porque eso es lo que desea escuchar….no voy a mentirle y engañarle de ese modo. Al menos ahora que Rin ya no me llama, he tenido tiempo para concentrarme en mí mismo y pensar en todo esto,(sin sus amonestaciones airadas que me hacen sentir peor) para así poder darle una respuesta honesta a Kisumi la próxima vez que le vea.

_[Hola. Todo bien?]_

_[Tengo reunión de trabajo el sábado, y el domingo estaré ocupado]_

_[Entiendo]_

Kisumi me contactó el viernes pasado, pero como todavía no estaba listo para hablar con él, inventé una excusa para no verle. Bueno, media excusa, pues si tenía una reunión de trabajo sólo que no iba a demorarme mucho tiempo…..No sólo me disgusta mentirle, sino que me siento doblemente mal al hacerlo cuando sé bien que Kisumi no se está creyendo mi mentira, aunque igual la acepte…Él ni siquiera debería estar tomando la iniciativa de acercarse a mí, pues quien tendría que hacerlo soy yo…Rin tiene toda la razón para estar enfadado conmigo.

"…_.Sousuke….por qué ya no vienes a visitarnos?...Ni-chan está triste desde que no vienes….."_

Mentirle a la cara a Hayato, argumentado que no es que no desee verles sino que me encuentro muy ocupado, es otra cosa que no tolero y me hace sentir como un canalla. Fue una coincidencia cruzarme con el pequeño Shigino en el supermercado. Me sorprendió verle allí junto a su mamá, pues suponía que ellos irían a comprar víveres al sitio donde trabaja Kisumi, para saludarle a la vez que hacían sus compras….Aunque no le pregunté, Hayato me dijo que Kisumi ya no trabaja en el supermercado y más bien ahora laboraba en una librería grande, como vendedor.

Supongo que es algo mucho mejor para él…Kisumi siempre ha sido bueno tratando con la gente, así que el puesto de vendedor va con él. Tiene el carisma y la tolerancia para tratar con los clientes, cualidades que desperdiciaba trabajando en el supermercado, llevando cosas de aquí a allá. El Sr. Nakamura también lo pensó así cuando me sugirió ofrecerle a Kisumi un puesto como vendedor en nuestra tienda, pero Kisumi no entiende mucho de artículos de construcción y cosas similares. Sutilmente traté de enseñarle un poco acerca de lo que hacíamos, pero se notaba que no era algo que le interesase, así que nunca le pregunté.

Cuando Hayato me dijo en qué librería trabaja Kisumi ahora, salí de la tienda durante mi hora de almuerzo para ver este lugar. Es grande, bonito y sofisticado. No llegué a ver a Kisumi pues no entré, pero es lo más cerca que he estado de buscarle…He regresado un par de veces después de eso, pero un guardia que hay cerca me miró extraño la última vez así que ya no pienso ir de nuevo…pensará que estoy acosando al alguien o quiero robar la tienda…..Qué me ocurre? Es ridículo lo que estoy haciendo.

_Si quieres hablar con él, hazlo. No seas un cobarde, Sousuke. _Es lo que me digo cada vez, pero todavía no lo hago. Luego de pensarlo por días todavía no tengo una respuesta satisfactoria que darle, ni las palabras apropiadas. No puedo simplemente decirle que no sé si le amo y esperar que todo vuelva a estar bien entre nosotros después de eso…..es un lío…

Pero antes de ello, tengo que disculparme con Kisumi primero. Fui tosco con él al momento de exigirle explicaciones, y no me detuve a pesar de ver en su rostro lo mal que se sentía por todo, sabiendo que él no me respondería del mismo modo pues no es Rin…..Kisumi no grita ni responde físicamente de alguna manera para exigir respuestas ni se amarga fácilmente (el que se mostrara fastidiado y algo enojado fue una sorpresa de por sí). Rin y yo nos enfrentamos uno al otro hasta que nos damos cuenta que no llegaremos a un acuerdo pues ninguno está dispuesto a ceder y lo dejamos allí, o bien llegamos a un punto muerto y nos damos espacio.

Kisumi nos ha visto pelear antes, y en algunas ocasiones Rin y yo hemos dejado de hablarnos por un tiempo a causa de tales peleas. Asumo que Kisumi prefiere quedarse callado a incentivar tales situaciones…y aunque respeto eso, no estoy acostumbrado a tratar con alguien así. Al menos, cuando las cosas se ponen muy feas, Rin empieza a llorar y eso me enfría la cabeza rápidamente…..Kisumi no llora, y eso me hace sentir peor acerca de haberme marchado aquella noche pues sé bien que, si lo hubiera hecho, no me habría ido…..es injusto y cruel de mi parte….yo no quiero hacerle llorar….

Y aquella noche, quien debería haberse enfadado era Kisumi, no yo. Es verdad que me molestó que Kisumi se fuera, dejándome a solas con Akito (o Saki, como ella insiste que le llame), pero yo fui quien invitó a la chica a sentarse con nosotros en medio de nuestra cita….las razones que tuve en aquel momento ahora me parecen estúpidas, sabiendo lo que ya sé…me sorprende que Kisumi haya permanecido en la mesa hasta que terminamos de comer…..En serio: qué pasa conmigo?

"_Por qué invitaste a Saki a sentarse con nosotros?"_

No fue un reclamo pero debió serlo, pues si bien sus amigos y amigas nos han interrumpido del mismo modo en alguna oportunidad durante nuestras citas, Kisumi nunca les invitó a unírsenos. Permanecieron un rato, pero Kisumi buscaba siempre la manera de hacer este encuentro breve, especialmente últimamente que no tenemos tanto tiempo para nosotros como antes….y la ocasión en que ese sujeto Issei se sentó a su lado, Kisumi dejó en claro que no fue él quien le invitó a sentarse…seguramente para darme a entender lo mucho que le importaba estar conmigo en ese momento…..

En cambio yo-…..no es una sorpresa que Kisumi piense que no le amo o dude que me importa. Debe haberse sentido inseguro todo este tiempo respecto a mí….No me imagino cómo hubiera reaccionado yo en su lugar de haber estado en su situación…..E incluso le acusé de tomarse todo a la ligera, cuando en realidad ha tomado más en serio esta relación desde hace tiempo, según parece….

Y la cuestión es que…todavía no sé si lo que siento por él es amor. Cuando decidí que iniciaría una relación seria con Kisumi, entendí que se trataría de una relación basada en respeto y estima mutua que no tendría fecha de expiración definida. Una relación casual es aquella cuyo final está predeterminado (y generalmente dura poco), basado en sólo atracción física principalmente, y donde esforzarse por conocer a la otra persona y cuidar que la relación funcione no es importante. Kisumi no quería eso conmigo y yo estuve de acuerdo con ello.

No puedo negar que la atracción que sentí por Kisumi desde un inicio fue lo que me llevó a él, pero luego de todos estos meses juntos puedo decir que no es lo que me incentiva a buscar tiempo para estar con él. Sí, es agradable cuando nos quedamos a solas en su dormitorio, y tener sexo con él es algo con lo que fantaseo, pero he aprendido a apreciar mucho más su compañía estos meses…..No he escuchado su voz ni visto su rostro en casi 2 semanas y no creo que pueda seguir así por más tiempo…..le extraño….

"Sousuke-kun?" uh? Quién-?

"…Gou?" A pesar de ser viernes, como pocas veces, tengo un tiempo libre entre mi trabajo y mis clases en el instituto. Bajo otras circunstancias habría ido a buscar a Kisumi, aunque sea para saludarle si él no tuviese tiempo para hacerme compañía, pero ahora...sin ganas de volver a mi casa he preferido detenerme en el parque a pensar un rato. No es extraño que gente venga a este lugar, pero no esperaba encontrarme con Gou…..No debería todavía estar en la escuela?

Gou se sienta a mi lado, feliz de haberse cruzado conmigo. Ver a la hermana de Rin siempre trae una sonrisa a mi rostro así que puedo decir que el sentimiento es mutuo. Ella me explica que hoy no ha ido a clases para cuidar de su mamá que se encuentra enferma. Preocupado por la Sra. Matsuoka (a quien quiero como a una segunda madre) le pregunto acerca de su condición y si hay algo que pueda hacer por ella.

"Gracias, Sousuke-kun, pero mamá ya se encuentra mejor. Sólo fue una gripe fuerte, que duró unos días. Ya se siente bien como para ir a trabajar mañana. Sólo salí a comprar algo con que prepararle una sopa para la cena…Me sorprende que Rin no te haya contado sobre mamá. A veces mi hermano puede ser tan despistado!"

No le menciono que hace unos días que no me comunico con Rin pues no deseo explicarle el motivo, así que sólo asiento con la cabeza. Le indico que de todas maneras voy a pasar luego de mis clases a visitarles, si me lo permite, y Gou afirma que siempre soy bienvenido. Me invita a cenar y aunque no pensaba llegar con las manos vacías, ahora al menos sé qué cosa llevarles. Si me van a invitar a comer, me corresponde traer el postre…Pensando en ello, mi mente va de nuevo a Kisumi, a quien le gustan los postres y estoy seguro que de estar conmigo, me ayudaría a escoger algo que les gustara tanto a Gou como a su madre.

A la mención de mis clases, Gou me pregunta qué curso estoy llevando y dónde, y es entonces que la conversación toma esa dirección. Rin también es mencionado, y en especial resaltamos lo bien que ha buscado mantenerse en contacto con nosotros ahora que está en Australia. Si bien por el momento no desea conversar conmigo hasta que hable con Kisumi, me hace feliz que todavía siga comunicándose con su familia pues así debe ser.

"Este encuentro fue pura coincidencia, pero Rin me hizo prometerle que te visitaría para ver si te encontrabas bien…..Ha sucedido algo?"

Con que Rin le hizo prometer eso, uh?...entonces debe estar queriendo comunicarse conmigo, pero no está dispuesto a hacerlo a menos que cumpla con sus condiciones….Me saca una sonrisa saber que se preocupa por mí. Gou y yo hemos hablado por teléfono algunas veces, pero no he tenido tiempo para visitarle, ni ella a mí, con nuestros horarios tan dispares. De todas maneras he llamado para asegurarme que está bien pues lo siento como mi responsabilidad ahora que Rin está lejos.

"Nada, Gou. Todo está bien…." Ella no parece muy convencida, así que empieza a interrogarme acerca de mi hombro, y mi rehabilitación, y mis planes…..A la mención de estos últimos, titubeo un poco, no porque desconozca lo que voy a hacer luego, sino porque cuando tracé esos planes no pensé acerca de qué pasaría con Kisumi y yo si me voy a estudiar a Tokio…..él no me ha dicho a qué universidad piensa ir tampoco…..

"Me alegra escuchar que te está yendo tan bien…..De hecho, las pocas veces que hemos hablado me he dado cuenta que estás más feliz que el año pasado….Kisumi-kun tiene algo que ver con esto, cierto?..."

Su pregunta me coge de sorpresa, así que mi respuesta no es la más articulada ("uh?"), lo que provoca que Gou se ría de mi reacción. Nunca se me ocurrió decirle a Gou acerca de mi relación con Kisumi (la que entiende por completo, al parecer. Le conozco de bastante tiempo para darme cuenta por el modo conspirador en que me mira, que no se refiere a una relación de amistad) porque ella es como una hermanita para mí….alguien que es tan curiosa como Rin y va a querer que le dé detalles…..y Gou es mucho más convincente que Rin para sacarme esas cosas….cosas que no son las que se comparten con una hermana menor, en mi opinión.

"Rin te dijo?" si es así, me va a escuchar la próxima vez que hablemos pues le dejé en claro que no podía contárselo a nadie, y eso incluía a Gou. Si ella debía enterarse lo haría por mi boca, cuando lo creyera apropiado, y usando las palabras que yo creyera conveniente. Lo mismo va para el resto. Si quiero que alguien lo sepa, lo sabrán de mí o Kisumi.

"No…..no lo dijo precisamente, no con palabras al menos. Sin embargo cuando hablábamos de ti y Kisumi, en su cara podía leerlo. Te vi acompañado de Kisumi-kun en una ocasión. Estaban entrando al cine. Esa noche se lo mencioné a Rin por Skype, y ya sabes cómo se pone mi hermano cuando está nervioso. Mientras más trata de ocultar algo, más obvio es….." Es cierto, Rin no sabe fingir lo que no siente y debe haber estado muy interesado en mantener su palabra y guardar el secreto para portarse así…..La intención es la que cuenta, supongo….

"No dijo nada con palabras, pero me confirmó lo que ya sospechaba…..Me alegro por ambos." Sonrío en respuesta, pues no son necesarias las palabras para expresar lo reconfortante que es tener su apoyo. Rin y Gou son como mi familia, y mientras ellos estén de mi parte podré salir adelante, aún si mis padres no me demuestran su apoyo cuando se enteren que su hijo está saliendo con otro chico…..

Y justamente es ese chico a quien necesito conmigo ahora. Si bien es reconfortante saber que siempre voy a tener a Rin y Gou conmigo, necesito también de Kisumi de un modo distinto, pero igual de importante. Antes de que fuésemos pareja, Kisumi y yo fuimos amigos…..tal vez no los mejores amigos, pero fuimos muy cercanos, y nos mantuvimos en contacto hasta antes de irme a Tokio….él siempre fue mi confidente y alguien a quien podía recurrir por consejo. Por eso y otras razones, no quiero decir algo inapropiado cuando vaya a buscarle que pueda destruir no sólo nuestra relación sino también nuestra amistad.

"Te puedo hacer una pregunta, Gou?" ella me mira curiosa, pero me da una sonrisa para inspirarme confianza a seguir hablando y transmitirme que puedo contar con ella para lo que sea.

"Desde luego."

"Cómo sabes si amas a alguien?..." Rin le trata como una niña, y si bien yo le veo como alguien a quien debo cuidar, le he visto crecer y convertirse en una señorita (he estado a su lado más años que el mismo Rin), así que yo no le trato del mismo modo que su hermano.

No sólo le pregunto porque estoy interesado en escuchar una opinión femenina del asunto, sino porque Gou es más centrada y objetiva que Rin, y porque ya ha estado enamorada de alguien antes. Nunca se lo dijo a Rin, pero ella me lo contó cuando yo todavía me encontraba en Tokio. Ella nunca llegó a confesarle sus sentimientos al chico, y éste se trasladó de escuela a medio año, así que todo quedó en eso nomás…A pesar de lo mal que me sentía por mi lesión y la rehabilitación en general, le presté toda mi atención a Gou y traté de estar allí para ella, aunque mi mejor consejo fue que le contara a su mamá y que lo mantengamos en secreto de su hermano.

"Saber?"

"Sí, cuáles son las señales, si las hay…." Me escucho a mí mismo y sueno tonto inclusive para mis oídos, pero Gou no se ríe, sino más bien parece pensar un rato mi pregunta antes de responder, aunque su mirada me demuestra que sólo está siendo paciente conmigo.

"Son varias cosas supongo, como lo feliz que te hace esa persona, lo mucho que le extrañas cuando no están juntos, o lo mucho que te importa que también sea feliz contigo…" bueno, eso tiene sentido y definitivamente me siento así respecto a Kisumi, pero igual no responde mi pregunta. Te puedes sentir del mismo modo respecto a tus amigos, como me pasó con Rin. Sé que es distinto con Kisumi, sólo que-

"Pero cómo es que llegas a darte cuenta?" tal vez suene como Rin, pero creo que debe haber algo que produzca que uno piense: _sí, amo a esta persona_. Y este conocimiento le separa del resto. Así encuentres a otras personas con quienes tal vez te diviertas más, o sean más atractivas, o tengan mejor carácter…..si estás enamorado, para ti no existe nadie mejor que la persona que tienes a tu lado, con sus defectos y virtudes…es lo que creo.

"Mmm….. mi hermano diría que amar es cuando sientes que no puedes vivir sin esa persona, pero creo que eso no te ayudaría mucho, no?" Correcto. Más bien me confunde más pues es ilógico. Sería mentir si dijera que no puedo vivir sin Kisumi…Por ejemplo, a pesar de lo importante que Rin siempre ha sido para mí, viví 5 años lejos de él bastante bien. Bueno, todo iba bien hasta que me lesioné el hombro, pero de no haberlo hecho todavía seguiría con mi plan inicial de re-encontrarme con Rin luego de graduarnos, como nadadores profesionales. Prefiero como resultaron las cosas, al menos en ese aspecto, pues ahora nos comunicamos mejor, pero esto hace el argumento anterior inválido.

"Creo que simplemente llegará un momento en que al mirarle lo sabrás, y sentirás que aunque puedas vivir sin su presencia, no querrás hacerlo pues tu vida es mejor con Kisumi en ella…." No me sorprende que haya deducido que mi pregunta tenía que ver con Kisumi, pero sí estoy sorprendido por la madurez de sus palabras, así que le quedo mirando anonadado…..Gou explica que ella no se dio cuenta de inmediato que estaba enamorada de Hiro (el chico que me mencionó aquella vez) hasta que un día él se despidió de ella, sonriendo, luego de pasear por el parque y comer helados….La forma en que lo dice….acaso todavía sigue pensando en ese chico o-

"Hablé con mamá como me sugeriste. Ella me contó cómo fue que se enamoró de papá y cuando supo que sería para toda la vida. No digo que lo de ustedes siga el mismo camino, pero no por eso deja de ser amor. Mamá nunca pensó en casarse con papá cuando empezaron a salir, y no le agradó mucho cuando sus amigos les presentaron…Papá tampoco fue su primer enamorado, pero no se lo menciones a Rin, pues a él no le gusta hablar de los antiguos novios de mamá ya que todavía ella es amiga de un par de ellos~"

Ambos no reímos pues Rin es bastante celoso con su madre. Lo ha sido desde niño, y no ha cambiado nada. No sé qué pasará si un día se entera que su madre está buscando pareja luego de tantos años sola…

"Kisumi-kun siempre me pareció bastante centrado. Si eres sincero con él sobre tus sentimientos, sabrá escucharte. Tengo la impresión que él al igual que tú no cree en el amor a primera vista o cosas igual de fantásticas, así que sabrá escuchar cualquier cosa que le digas si eres honesto con él…..Creo que todo se arreglará si conversan…"

Hablar con Kisumi….Le doy la gracias por el consejo y prometo pasar por su casa más tarde, para la cena. Rin no le habrá dicho a Gou acerca de mi relación con Kisumi, pero ella debe haberle sacado la información, después, sobre la razón del distanciamiento entre nosotros (lo que me hace pensar que este encuentro no ha sido pura casualidad). Quisiera estar molesto con Rin, pero no puedo…..hablar con Gou me ha hecho bien…..

* * *

Ya estoy a algunos pasos de la piscina donde se encuentran Hayato y Kisumi. Hayato me dijo que estarían aquí hoy sábado para sus clases de natación, así que heme aquí….para hablar…..Ojalá todo resulte bien.

No soy de ponerme nervioso, sin embargo no puedo evitar sentir algo de ansiedad…..No he llamado a Kisumi en dos semanas, ni siquiera para avisarle sobre mi visita de hoy…..Y si está molesto conmigo? Y si no me pide que me marche apenas me ve? No voy a pelear con él, así que si está molesto va a ser más complicado hacer que me escuche….Ya basta Sousuke! Deja de pensar en las posibilidades y entra de una vez.

Lo primero que veo al entrar al complejo es la piscina…..El olor a cloro y el celeste del agua me traen tanto buenos como malos recuerdos, pero las ganas de entrar al agua se superpone a todo….no he entrado a una piscina desde la carrera de relevos con mi equipo de Samezuka….Quisiera ahondar más sobre esto, pero cuando mis ojos divisan una cabeza rosada en las gradas destinadas a los espectadores, dejo de pensar en todo ello…..No le he visto en dos semanas, pero se siente como si hubiese sido más tiempo que eso.

"Muy bien, Hayato!" anima Kisumi a su hermano, quien acaba de terminar su vuelta. Hayato está nadando espalda, y aunque su estilo todavía necesita perfeccionarse, lo hace muy bien y es bastante veloz comparado con los demás chicos que nadan en los carriles próximos….Tal vez si- No, Sousuke, no has venido aquí a hablar acerca del futuro de Hayato en la natación…..Enfócate.

Respiro hondo y luego me dirijo hacia donde se encuentra Kisumi. Él no se da cuenta de mi presencia hasta que estoy parado a su lado, elevando la vista para observarme con sus hermosos ojos violetas ligeramente sorprendidos.

"Ey….."

"…Sousuke?"

Quiero preguntarle si está bien que me siente a su lado cuando de repente Kisumi desvía la vista hacia la piscina. Yo hago lo mismo y caigo en cuenta que Hayato está agitando su mano derecha en nuestra dirección…..me está saludando? Correspondo el gesto de igual manera, brevemente, antes de sentir a Kisumi tirar de mi manga para que me siente a su lado.

"Hayato me ha estado preguntando por qué ya no vienes a la casa. Si nos habíamos peleado o algo así…..Creo que se ha encariñado contigo. El otro día le pidió a mamá que compre cola por si venías a visitarnos ya que te gusta tanto y no teníamos la última vez que estuviste con nosotros….." volteo a ver a Hayato –quien está por empezar otra carrera- y no puedo negar que, de cierto modo, yo también le he cogido cariño al pequeño niño.

"Lamento no haber venido antes. Sí he estado ocupado, pero ésa no ha sido la razón de mi ausencia…tenía cosas qué pensar….." Kisumi sonríe levemente en mi dirección y eso me anima a seguir hablando…..aunque su silencio me preocupa un poco….al menos no luce molesto.

"Primero quiero disculparme por algunas cosas…para empezar, por haber desaparecido estas dos semanas….también por cómo me porté la última vez que nos vimos. Lo que dije fue- Estuvo mal que invitara a esa chica a nuestra cita y tenías toda la razón de estar molesto….Sólo quiero aclarar que mi intención nunca fue hacerte sentir menos ni dejarte de lado…Tal vez mis acciones no lo demuestren, pero me importas mucho y te he extrañado estas dos semanas. Quise llamarte, sin embargo aún no estaba listo para hablar contigo…."

"También te he extrañado….." Kisumi dice esto en voz baja, acercándose un poco más a mí. En sus ojos puedo ver lo feliz que está de que haya venido a buscarle, pero además puedo notar ahora el amor que dice sentir hacia mí…..Es sobrecogedor, y hace más difícil lo que tengo que decir a continuación.

"He estado pensando sobre lo que dijiste ese día y bueno…..No debí irme como lo hice, pero en aquel momento no tenía una respuesta que darte. He estado pensando en cómo decir esto y bueno….yo-"

"No hay nada que explicar. Te lo dije ese día, no? Y también lo mencioné antes de empezar esta relación…..Sé que no me amas, Sousuke…..y no creo que eso haya cambiado en dos semanas, así que no espero que me digas algo distinto….." Kisumi dice esto con una sonrisa triste en el rostro y mi corazón se encoge…..

"No es un no, sino un no lo sé….pero, aún así, esperabas que luego de todos estos meses juntos, eso hubiese cambiado, cierto?"

"Sí, sin embargo era más un deseo que una certeza…No todos los deseos se cumplen….." Kisumi luce triste, pero yo soy quien siente la punzada en el pecho…..Y ahora qué? Kisumi posa su mano sobre la mía, a modo de consuelo y es entonces que se me cruza por la cabeza que esta conversación terminará en ruptura. Actúa como si se despidiera, como si anunciara que éste será el fin, y yo no deseo eso. No puedo decirle que le amo sólo porque eso es lo que desea escuchar, y porque si es como dice Gou, que cuando amas a alguien lo sabes al verle en un momento dado, eso podría pasarme después, con él o con otra persona….no lo creo posible ahora, pero no sé- de todas maneras, vine hoy con las palabras correctas en las que he pensado por días para hacerle ver por qué deberíamos seguir juntos. Ahora es el momento de decirlas.

"Me importas mucho, me gusta tu compañía y soy más feliz cuando estoy contigo. No sé si eso quiere decir que te amo, pero definitivamente deseo tenerte en mi vida, Kisumi…..Tal vez antes hice mi vida sin ti, y todavía puedo hacerlo, sin embargo ahora que sé cómo es tenerte conmigo, me gustaría que siga siendo de esta manera…..es lo mejor que me ha pasado, con sus altos y bajos….." cojo la mano de Kisumi con la mía, entrelazando nuestros dedos, deseando que mis palabras lleguen a él y mi sinceridad sea suficiente para que se quede conmigo.

Kisumi se queda callado unos segundos, con la boca ligeramente abierta, y si no estuviéramos en un lugar público me gustaría besar sus labios para demostrarle más que con palabras lo mucho que él significa para mí. En cambio, aprieto su mano un poco más fuerte, acariciándola por encima con mi otra mano. Kisumi dice mi nombre algo dudoso, como ponderando algo, antes de sonreír para mí.

"No necesitabas explicarte, pero gracias por hacerlo…..Yo también quiero disculparme por cómo estuve actuando últimamente…..Es la primera vez que me enamoro de alguien….no tenía idea de que me portaría de ese modo, sabiendo que tú no-…Te prometo que no se volverá a repetir…."

_No se volverá a repetir_…..está hablando en futuro así que todavía habrá un futuro para nosotros dos….o se refiere a que ya no habrá ninguno y por eso no se volverá a repetir? No. La forma en que me mira me dice que es lo primero….Y aunque se volviera a repetir, no me importaría. Ya no.

"Pensé que me ibas a dejar….." no sé por qué confieso esto en voz alta, pero lo hago en un impulso, posiblemente por el alivio que siento en estos momentos.

"Dejarte? En ningún momento se me ocurrió tal cosa….."

"A pesar de que es injusto que estés en una relación donde no recibes lo mismo?" Bien, Sousuke. Convéncele de que la decisión correcta es dejarte…..Simplemente no puedo con mi genio. Si Kisumi es infeliz con esta situación entonces lo mejor sería que busque alguien que le pueda ofrecer todo lo que quiere…..sin embargo, egoístamente todavía quiero tenerle conmigo. Inesperadamente, Kisumi me coge en un abrazo que me deja inmóvil.

"No me importa seguir deseando, además…..justamente porque te amo es que no podría interesarme en alguien más…..Sousuke…." La confesión de Kisumi –que me susurra al oído- me estremece y me deja sin palabras…lo siguiente que sé es que devuelvo el abrazo, sujetándole con firmeza y-

Hace poco confesó que es la primera vez que se enamora de alguien, y sólo me queda pensar en si su idea de amor es similar a la mía….si entonces para él soy esa persona especial, diferente al resto, para quien tiene ojos únicamente…

"Ya son amigos de nuevo?" pregunta de repente una vocecita cerca nuestro….Se trata de Hayato, quien está todo mojado luego de abandonar la piscina para venir con nosotros.

Dejo ir a Kisumi para que se ocupe de su hermano, y pronto estamos haciendo planes para comer y salir más tarde….y es entonces que recién siento como si la pausa en que había puesto mi vida desde que me distanciara de Kisumi, terminara…..puedo respirar de nuevo….

* * *

"Mira cuántos han venido~ Les conoces a todos?" pregunta Kisumi emocionado, mirando en todas direcciones como buscando caras familiares en este mar de gente…..bueno, tal vez exagero, pero es más gente de la que estoy acostumbrado a tratar o de la que me veo rodeado normalmente.

"No….de hecho, no conozco ni a la mitad de ellos….." la música es alta, así que debo levantar un poco la voz….No me gustan mucho este tipo de reuniones, pero Sumamoto fue quien me invitó a la fiesta que su hermano estaba organizando y el Sr. Nakamura me sugirió que viniese pues estas fiestas ayudan a fortalecer el vínculo entre los trabajadores…..y Sumamoto ha invitado a casi todos nuestros compañeros de trabajo así que….ni modo.

"Entonces son amigos de Ryoga?" Kisumi ahora acostumbra a llamar a Sumamoto por su nombre, lo que explica por qué también ha sido invitado a la fiesta….se han vuelto muy amigos.

"Algunos, pero creo que la mayoría son amigos de su hermano…" Sumamoto Kaito, hermano mayor de mi colega, lleva años trabajando en el negocio de mi familia, y es supervisor de una de las sucursales que está en el distrito más cercano a éste. Posiblemente ha invitado a muchas de las personas con quienes ha trabajado estos años dado que esta fiesta ha sido organizada por él, lo que explica por qué no conozco a casi nadie.

Aunque Sumamoto no hubiese invitado a Kisumi, igual le hubiera pedido que viniese conmigo…..Él disfruta este tipo de reuniones más que yo y al menos teniéndole conmigo, estar aquí puede llegar a ser tolerable.

"Yamazaki! Shigino!" Sumamoto hace señas en nuestra dirección y avanzamos hasta donde se encuentra. Algunos ojos voltean a verme a la mención de mi apellido, pero el ruido de la música impide que más gente haga lo mismo. Todavía no me acostumbro a tener que entablar conversación con gente que no conozco y que sólo me busca porque soy el hijo del dueño.

Sumamoto está acompañado por un pequeño grupo de nuestros compañeros de trabajo, entre ellos esta chica que estuvo persiguiéndome por un tiempo: Saki Akito. Saludamos a todos y pronto se inicia la conversación….Kisumi participa entusiastamente de la plática. Todos en este pequeño grupo le conocen, así que parece uno más del grupo. Yo también intervengo aquí y allá, pero disfruto más observando sus reacciones y escuchando lo que ellos tienen que decir.

Akito se ríe de algo que dice Kisumi y pronto ella y sus amigas están pidiéndole a Kisumi que les diga más sobre lo que acaba de contar…..Luego de que aclaráramos las cosas Kisumi y yo, Akito se me acercó un día y me confesó que estaba interesada en mí. Esto no me vino como sorpresa, pero sí hizo que hiciera algo que debí haber hecho hace tiempo, desde el primer momento que Kisumi me señaló que la chica estaba detrás de mí y ella trató de conquistarme: le dije que ya tenía a alguien y que nuestra relación era seria.

Desde entonces Akito no ha vuelto a acercarse a mí con esas intenciones, pero todavía seguimos siendo amigos. No sé si fue por eso o por lo que prometiera Kisumi aquel día, pero él ya no ha vuelto a comportarse….*extraño*….nuevamente, ni siquiera en la presencia de Akito. No he vuelto a cometer el error de invitar a alguien en medio de una de nuestras citas, pero pareciera que Kisumi ya no se siente del mismo modo que antes, a pesar que la situación no ha cambiado….

"_En verdad debe amarte si todavía quiere seguir contigo a pesar de todo…."_

Las palabras de Rin sólo consiguieron preocuparme más de lo que ya estaba por Kisumi. Pensé que habíamos arreglado las cosas, y aunque todo ha vuelto a como estaba antes, a veces no lo siento así, aunque no hayan más incidentes donde Kisumi se deje llevar por lo inseguro que debe hacerle sentir que yo no le ame…..o que no sepa si le amo….todavía pienso que es injusto…..Verle interactuar con Akito tan amigablemente no me hace sentir mejor…..no sé si hacerlo le gusta o le disgusta…..

"Yamazaki Sousuke? Wow! Te pareces mucho al jefe. No me digas que mi hermano no te ha invitado de tomar! Imperdonable! Alcáncenle una cerveza al futuro jefe. Que descortés, no me he presentado. Soy Sumamoto Kaito, el anfitrión de la fiesta. Gracias por venir!"

_Podrías gritarlo más fuerte? Los de la casa de al lado pueden no haberte escuchado_, me gustaría responderle, con la voz cargada de sarcasmo, fastidiado por cómo varios rostros voltean a verme…tstk!...Como me había contado Sumamoto, su hermano es todo un personaje….La gente de la que viene acompañado reparte cervezas a todos los de nuestro grupo rápidamente. Tomo un sorbo de la mía para soportar los siguientes minutos en compañía de nuestro anfitrión…..No sé si será un mal tipo o no, pero su entusiasmo me recuerda a Mikoshiba, y para lidiar con alguien así necesito de toda mi energía y paciencia.

Miro de reojo a Kisumi y le veo sostener la botella de cerveza que le han alcanzado. Oh! Ahora que recuerdo él no es de tomar y no aguanta mucho licor. Sonríe en mi dirección, levantando su botella antes de tomar un sorbo. Hace una ligera mueca y entonces recuerdo que no le gusta el sabor amargo de la cerveza, pero al menos la tolera mejor que el sake…..el cual están empezando a servir en la mesa del bar a nuestro lado…..mmm…

"Yamazaki, quiero presentarte a mi prima Kioko. Ella es de tu edad y recién ha comenzado a trabajar en la sucursal que dirijo. Quería conocerte y bueno, qué mejor momento que el presente, no? Mis amigos y yo también estamos interesados en hablar contigo. Qué te parece si vamos al cuarto de entretenimiento para tener más privacidad? Allí tengo una mesa de billar. Has jugado antes? Yo te enseño si no lo has hecho." propone Sumamoto el mayor, separándome de mi grupo al colocarse él y sus amigos entre nosotros, excluyendo inclusive a su hermano menor (quien me mira como disculpándose), dejándole fuera.

No me gusta lo que hace (forzarme a ir con ellos) y estoy a punto de dejárselo muy en claro –aunque deba ser descortés- cuando siento una mano sobre mi hombro.

"Ve con ellos, Sousuke. El anfitrión te está invitando…..Además, pueda ser que tenga cosas interesantes que decirte sobre lo que hace…." Me susurra Kisumi al oído, recordándome que el Sr. Nakamura me dijo que sería conveniente que aprovechara esta oportunidad para aprender algo del hermano de Sumamoto pues él tiene más tiempo trabajando en el negocio que yo, y posee un cargo muy por encima del mío, más ligado a la administración y gerencia, que es lo que haré algún día y necesito aprender…..Llevarme bien con él es algo que me conviene también por ese mismo motivo.

"Volveré en un rato…" le comunico a Kisumi en voz alta, más dirigido hacia el resto que a él, pues Kisumi sabe que si por mí fuera me quedaría a su lado todo el rato hasta que nos retiremos. Kisumi se despide de mí para luego retomar la conversación con nuestros amigos…..al menos estará acompañado de gente conocida en mi ausencia….

* * *

Luego de una hora en compañía de Sumamoto (o Kaito, como quiere que le llame ahora que somos "amigos") y sus acompañantes, consigo escapar de ellos para ir en busca de Kisumi…..o al menos escapo de todos menos uno: Kioko, quien todavía sigue a mi lado. La muchacha es bonita supongo y alta para ser mujer, y aunque no es antipática, el modo en que me tiene cogido del brazo es por demás incómodo y me obliga a caminar por entre le gente con ella prendida de mí. Por más que trato de zafarme de Kioko, disimuladamente, no lo consigo.

"Vamos a bailar! Me encanta bailar!"

Kioko me jala del brazo para que le complazca, y como no me veo tentado de complacerle pienso hacerle entender eso, cuando de repente, al otro lado de la sala, localizo a Kisumi. Está con unos cuantos de nuestros amigos, pero también con gente que no conozco. Uno de ellos en especial pareciera muy interesado en mantener su vaso de sake lleno….el suyo y el de la chica de cabello castaño parada a su costado. Las mejillas de Kisumi están rosadas y sé entonces que está mareado. Cuánto sake habrá tomado?

"Ahora regreso…." Kioko quiere evitar mi partida, pero consigo liberarme de su agarre (cosa que, curiosamente, no pude antes) para ir hasta donde se encuentra Kisumi. Cuando estoy a su lado le tomo del brazo y, sutilmente, nos excuso a ambos un momento. Le llevo hasta uno de los sillones que encuentro desocupado y nos siento a ambos allí.

"Espérame aquí mientras voy por un vaso de agua para ti, ok?" le informo a Kisumi, pero antes de que pueda ponerme de pie, él me coge de la camisa para evitar que me vaya.

"No quiero agua….te quiero a ti…..quédate, sí?" menciona Kisumi riendo un poco, arrastrando un poco las palabras al final. Tal vez no esté ebrio, pero ya se pueden notar los efectos del alcohol en él.

"Si ya te sentías mareado, no tenías por qué seguir aceptando que te sirvieran más sake, Kisumi….." no le amonesto ni nada por el estilo, solamente se lo menciono pues por buscar ser amable y cortés no tiene por qué seguir tomando sabiendo que no tolera mucho alcohol.

"Es de cereza….sabe bien…." Responde riendo un poco Kisumi, a la vez que se pega a mi costado cuando paso un brazo por sus hombros, casi recostando su cabeza rozada en mi pecho. Tambaleaba al caminar y sus párpados buscan cerrarse ahora que está sentado….está mal….lo mejor será que descanse aquí un rato para que se le baje el alcohol….

"Tú me dijiste que Issei me ofreció licor para controlarme mejor….Que quieres hacer conmigo entonces ahora que estoy mareado, uh?" Kisumi se ríe un poco más, y no sé si se da cuenta de lo que habla….creo que no, y me resulta más gracioso que provocador lo que dice en esa voz risueña, así que no puedo evitar reír con él.

"Para empezar, yo no fui quien te dio te tomar licor hasta emborracharte, así que tendrás que preguntarle sus intenciones al chico de allá…." Le menciono, mirando en dirección de donde se encuentra el joven que no paraba de llenar su vaso, y que ahora se ríe a carcajadas al ver a la chica de cabello castaño que le acompaña casi caer al suelo de lo borracha que está. Hn!….ya veo cuál era su objetivo….De pronto, siento el aliento de Kisumi cerca de mi oído y me tenso en un instante.

"Tú no necesitas emborracharme para conseguir eso de mí…." Menciona él, pasando deslizando uno de sus delgados dedos desde mis labios hasta mi pecho, estremeciéndome…..Y así como acerca sus labios a mi oreja, los aleja, posando su cabeza nuevamente en mi pecho, riendo, y siento como la piel se me eriza, pues comprendo a qué se refiere.

La última vez que estuvimos solos Kisumi y yo en su habitación, estuvimos a punto de tener relaciones sexuales. Y digo a punto pues en ese momento sus padres llegaron y tuvimos que volver a colocarnos las camisas y abrocharnos los pantalones…..no los habíamos bajado todavía, pero estuvimos cerca de hacerlo. Como otras veces nos dejamos llevar por el calor del momento, pero esta vez Kisumi no me detuvo…..dejó que prosiguiera, y aunque en ese momento simplemente me dejé llevar, ahora me pregunto si lo hizo para mitigar lo inseguro que se siente respecto a mí.

"_Sólo me preguntaba por qué nunca vamos a tu casa, eso es todo…..No es nada importante…"_ Kisumi no me pidió explicaciones, pero aunque igual se las di (mi casa no es hogareña como la de él y a mi mamá no le gusta que muevan las cosas de lugar o que ensuciemos o qué se yo….mucho problema), creo que en el fondo él tenía otras razones para creer que no era bienvenido allí. Rin una vez se quejó que mi madre no nos dejaba hacer nada por todas las reglas que tenía, así que no quería que Kisumi se sintiera incómodo si alguna vez nos topábamos con ella estando allí.

Todo vuelve a lo mismo…..Ahora que Kisumi no se comporta *extraño*, no sé si algo le ocurre pues sabe aparentar que está bien….Él es muy bueno enmascarando sus sentimientos y sí en verdad algo le pasa no voy a poder-

"Kioko-chan es una chica muy bonita y está haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que le notes…..le gusta que todos vean la bonita pareja que hacen mientras le paseas por la casa cogida de tu brazo….Si mal no recuerdo creo que te gustaban las chicas de piernas largas, como las de ella, cierto?~" menciona Kisumi, saludando al frente donde se encuentra la chica en mención, quien se dirige hacia nosotros una vez que posa sus ojos en mí.

Recuerdo haberle dicho eso a Kisumi pues él quería saber qué me gustaba más en una chica en cuanto a su físico. No hay problema en eso, pero lo que dijo antes…..él estuvo viéndome mientras le buscaba por todos lados con la chica cogida de mi brazo….Por qué no se acercó?

"Yamazaki!" Kioko no viene sola, sino con su primo y sus acompañantes. Me quieren llevar con ellos de nuevo, y aunque esta vez me resisto, Kisumi termina por convencerme a que les acompañe…entre bromas y risas, pero lo hace.

Volteo antes de retirarme con ese grupo y lo último que puedo ver es a Kisumi servirse otra copa de sake y tomársela de una sola vez…..

* * *

"Casi no podía permanecer en pie, así que le llevé a una habitación en la parte de atrás. Se quedó dormido en el sillón por lo que debe seguir allí…." Menciona Sumamoto –mi compañero, no su tonto hermano- señalando en la dirección que debo ir. Le doy las gracias y voy para allá.

No tuve que buscar mucho a Kisumi pues Sumamoto se me acercó al poco rato para decirme qué había sido de él…..Cuando Kisumi bebe más de la cuenta le da sueño, así que no me sorprende que se haya dormido. Al menos Sumamoto tuvo la gentileza de llevarle a un sitio donde pueda descansar sin ser interrumpido y donde pueda estar cómodo….

Entro a la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, y veo la figura de Kisumi echada de lado sobre el sofá. Su camisa está algo levantada, dejando ver parte de su costado. Paso mis dedos por encima de la piel expuesta y él tiembla un poco…..exactamente como lo hace cuando está despierto y le toco del mismo modo….Bajo su camisa a cómo debería estar, cubriéndole, pues ya es momento de retirarnos, y no hay manera que me aproveche de él cuando está en ese estado, menos aquí.

"Kisumi, despierta…..es hora de irnos….." él no responde, así que me agacho para que mi cara esté a la altura de la suya y pueda oírme, pero en lugar de formar las palabras, me quedo viéndole…..

Sus mejillas están muy rosadas, a causa del licor, haciendo que resalten en la palidez de su rostro. Sus labios –rosados y húmedos- están ligeramente separados, dejando salir su suave y pausada respiración. Finalmente, sus cabellos rosado-melones lucen desordenados, pero caen suavemente sobre su rostro, enmarcándolo, dándole un aire más pacífico mientras duerme. Sin poder resistirlo, estiro mi mano para tocar su mejilla y así despertarle….no rehúye de mi toque y más bien parece bienvenirlo, como si supiera que se trata de mí.

"Kisumi…." No necesito decir más para que él abra sus ojos. Gruesas pestañas oscuras dejan entrever orbes amatistas, que miran perdidas un instante antes de posarse sobre mí y mi corazón da un salto. Sus ojos sonríen antes de que lo hagan sus labios, y aunque todavía es evidente que el sueño no le ha abandonado por completo, sus ojos violetas entreabiertos siguen fijos en mí.

"…hola…." En ese breve momento sé que ésta es la mirada que me daría Kisumi al despertar en las mañanas, de pasar las noches juntos, y siento que me gustaría despertar de ese modo, con esos ojos, tan cálidos y llenos de vida, mirándome….su respiración acariciando mi rostro y mis dedos rozando su piel…No tengo razones, sólo siento que así es cómo debería ser…..y se siente maravilloso….

Ahora entiendo a qué se refería Gou cuando dijo que llegaría un momento que, al mirarle, sabría que estoy enamorado, y creo que éste es ese momento….No sé si lo nuestro será para siempre, pero en este momento no me imagino que no lo sea, y creo que ha sido así desde hace tiempo, solamente que no me había dado cuenta de ello. Amo a Kisumi, y a pesar de que hayan cosas sobre él que no comprenda, quiero que me las diga, aunque no me guste lo que diga, pues aún entonces siempre voy a preferir estar a su lado que con alguien más. Ahora está todo claro.

Me acerco para besar ligeramente sus labios, y él cierra los ojos brevemente al contacto, sonriendo un poco. Tal vez no podamos mostrarnos como pareja ante mucha gente, pero me aseguraré de aplacar todas sus inseguridades de muchas otras maneras, aunque tenga que repetirle que le amo una y otra vez, hasta hacerle entender que es la única persona que me hace sentir de este modo…..y así borrar todas sus dudas.

"Kisumi, tengo algo que decirte…y querrás estar despierto para escucharlo…."

Kisumi trata de despertar, pero sus ojos vuelven a cerrarse….Tal vez lo mejor sería que pasáramos la noche aquí. No creo que los Sumamoto se opongan y además me gustaría ver de nuevo esa mirada en la mañana, cuando despertemos uno al lado del otro, y así pueda decirle lo que no pude ahora…..

Enamorarme nunca estuvo en mis planes o expectativas al iniciar esta relación, y aunque vuelve todo más complicado que antes pues ya no sólo soy _yo_ sino somos _nosotros_, y no tengo todo resuelto, hace que todo sea mejor…..lo siento así….Es más de lo que hubiera anticipado para mí, en la vida que se me puso en frente luego de graduarme de secundaria pues nunca lo busqué, y aunque no me gusta depender de otros, en este caso siento que estoy ganando más aunque arriesgue un montón.

* * *

_Pensaba hacer de éste el capítulo final, pero un par de mis amigas me pidieron que no hiciera tal cosa, enfáticamente n_n así que habrá un capítulo más, a menos que crean lo contrario._

_**Yumi, June, Aka, Darkela, **__enamorarse por primera vez es un golpe emocional al que uno responde de maneras inesperadas y no anticipadas. Se aprende a manejarlo con los años, desde luego, y afecta de distinto modo a cada quien n_n Se aprende al paso, y afortunadamente Gou estuvo allí para ayudar. Espero que este capítulo haya arreglado lo que desarregló el anterior ;)_

_Gracias por sus comentarios!_

_Hasta la próxima semana!_


	5. Chapter 5: ---I love you

"_La razón teme la derrota, pero la intuición disfruta la vida y sus desafíos." – Paulo Coelho_

* * *

**Kisumi's POV**

"No puedo creer que Sousuke no estuviese a tu lado cuando despertaste! Él debió haber sido la primera persona que vieras al abrir los ojos!...Me va a escuchar cuando despierte! O mejor aún, le llamaré ahora, a ver si esta vez contesta!" refunfuña Rin, visiblemente agitado luego que le contara los eventos de la noche anterior y su desenlace esta mañana.

"No fue así Rin…..Y a diferencia de mí, Sousuke estuvo despierto casi toda la noche…no podía dormir por el ruido de la fiesta, así que déjale descansar…." Casi no podía mantener los ojos abiertos cuando dejamos la casa de Sumamoto y, a pesar de eso, prometió que haríamos algo juntos más tarde…..Dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo, que era importante, y que no podía esperar hasta que nos viéramos el siguiente fin de semana para decirlo….No sé de qué se trata y aunque acepté, en realidad lo mejor sería que durmiera el resto del día…Mañana es lunes y sé que tiene mucho trabajo, necesita recuperar sus horas de sueño.

"Ok, no le llamaré en este instante, pero definitivamente será pronto." Responde Rin, más calmado, aunque todavía con el ceño fruncido. Rin llamó a Sousuke –insistentemente- esta mañana, para preguntarle acerca de la fiesta a la que asistimos anoche (sobre la cual estaba muy bien informado y entusiasmado de que hubiéramos ido juntos), sin embargo, como Sousuke no respondió, decidió comunicarse conmigo en su lugar. Rin no me llama con regularidad, pero cada vez que lo hace nunca hemos conversado tanto como ahora, por Skype.

"Y no tienes nada que reclamarle a Sousuke…."

"Te dejó solo, en un sitio extraño, con ese tipo enervante!" La cara de disgusto que pone Rin me saca una risita…..tiene un modo de expresar su disgusto –arrugando la nariz y mostrándome sus afilados dientes- que me causa gracia.

"Que cruel eres Rin~ Kaito no es tan malo…..Además, era el dueño de la casa, por supuesto que podía estar allí. Y Sousuke le pidió que esperara por él para que le abriera la puerta una vez que volviera de la farmacia…..y sólo fue allí porque me sentía mal…." Sin mencionar que sí desperté por un momento antes de que se fuera, con Sousuke a mi lado….momento durante el cual le expresé lo mucho que me dolía la cabeza….No lo recuerdo pero así fue, y Rin lo sabe también pues se lo dije.

Rin hace una mueca, pensativo, para luego darme la razón a medias, todavía convencido de que Sousuke debió haber estado allí conmigo todo el rato…..Sousuke y Rin pueden ser muy tercos en ocasiones, así que tratar de hacerles cambiar de parecer puede resultar difícil, por lo que me abstengo de seguir intentándolo, por esta vez.

Aunque debo admitir que despertar de la forma en que lo hice fue la primera vez para mí, y si puedo evitarlo, no quiero repetirlo nuevamente…..No me gusta sentirme desorientado y perdido. Es verdad que tener a Sousuke a mi lado en ese momento hubiese ayudado, sin embargo no puedo molestarme con él pues hizo lo que creyó era mejor para mí….

_Flashback_

…_dónde estoy?...Todavía no me he levantado de donde me encuentro echado, pero definitivamente no se trata de mi cama y aunque todavía todo está bastante oscuro, estoy seguro que éste no es mi cuarto…..Cómo fue que llegué aquí?...Trato de recordar pero mi cabeza se siente medio entumecida así que pensar es imposible. Finalmente decido erguirme para sentarme en el sillón donde me hallo, pero eso resulta ser una mala idea pues el cambio de posición produce un fuerte golpe dentro de mi cabeza y me sobreviene un mareo que me obliga a aferrarme fuerte del sillón….eso dolió….._

"_Todo bien? Te escuché quejarte desde el otro lado de la puerta. Apuesto a que tienes tremenda resaca después de lo mucho que estuviste tomando hace unas horas jaja. No te preocupes que Yamazaki ya debe estar volviendo con la medicina para tu jaqueca. Te gusta festejar a todo dar, uh, Kisumi?"_

_Festejar…..Aunque las palabras de este sujeto me atolondran por lo rápido que habla, sirven para que me ubique en tiempo y espacio. Anoche vine a una fiesta con Sousuke….El joven frente a mí es el anfitrión, el dueño de la casa, y hermano mayor de Ryoga: Kaito Sumamoto. Él se llevó a Sousuke de mi lado y le retuvo casi toda la noche…..No recuerdo muchas cosas luego de haber tomado varias copas de sake, pero de algún modo terminé aquí, en este sillón, donde probablemente llevo dormido algún tiempo…pero cuánto tiempo?_

"_Qué…..qué hora es?" dijo que Sousuke volvería en cualquier momento, así que sólo tengo que esperar por él….Todavía mi cabeza está aturdida y me duele un poco cuando me muevo, por ello intento no hacer movimientos bruscos…..no estoy muy seguro de si podré ponerme de pie sin ayuda, así que mejor me quedo sentado un rato más._

"_Bastante temprano, o muy tarde, depende de cómo lo mires…..Son las 6 de la mañana….La fiesta se terminó hace dos horas, y ya todos se fueron a sus casas. Mi hermano te trajo aquí, según me dijo, porque no podías mantenerte en pie. Ésta es mi biblioteca/oficina. Creo que llevas dormido algo más de 4 horas….Yamazaki, antes de irse, me dijo que despertaste por un momento y mencionaste que te dolía la cabeza, por eso salió a la farmacia…"_

_Ya estuve despierto antes?...No recuerdo nada, sin embargo no es lo único que llama mi atención dentro de lo que el mayor de los Sumamoto acaba de decir….Llevo dormido más de 4 horas! No sólo eso, la fiesta ya se terminó hace mucho!…..todos se han ido mientras que yo sigo aquí, durmiendo en la oficina de alguien a quien nunca había visto hasta anoche! Aunque Ryoga es mi amigo, ésta no es su casa sino la casa de su hermano, y he pasado la noche aquí sin siquiera preguntar si podía hacerlo!...Tan alterado estoy por esto que ni siquiera me detengo a pensar en lo que me espera al volver a casa luego de haber desaparecido toda la noche sin avisar que lo haría…..Me van a dar el sermón de mi vida…..sólo espero que Hayato siga dormido cuando regrese a casa para que no escuche nada….._

_Fin del flashback_

Si bien hacer amistades se me da con facilidad, pedir favores de tales amistades no es algo que suelo hacer seguido, a menos que el amigo en cuestión sea alguien con quien tengo gran familiaridad y que en verdad necesite el favor. Generalmente espero a que la otra persona se ofrezca primero pues no me gusta incomodar a otros, por ello, el que me quedara a dormir en casa de Kaito –un desconocido- específicamente en su oficina, sin siquiera preguntarle si podía hacerlo, me obligó a pedirle disculpas una vez que me diera cuenta de lo que había hecho.

"_Relájate. No pasa nada. Yamazaki –según me dijo- trató de despertarte, pero como no pudo me preguntó si ambos podían pasar la noche en mi casa. No es inusual que algunos de mis compañeros se queden a dormir aquí, sin embargo generalmente les ofrezco el cuarto de huéspedes. Yamazaki no quiso moverte de ese sillón pues estabas profundamente dormido y como ese sillón es amplio y cómodo no había problema con que durmieras allí; sin embargo, él tampoco aceptó ocupar el cuarto que le ofrecí…..Se negó a dejarte solo, así que únicamente me pidió una cobija para ti y un futón para él….."_

Kaito mencionó esto último señalando con la cabeza el futón que se hallaba al pie del sillón en que me encontraba (su sillón….). El futón mostraba el desorden propio que señala que alguien estuvo echado allí hasta hace poco…..Sousuke había abandonado la fiesta para quedarse conmigo, negándose inclusive a dormir en una cómoda cama si eso significaba abandonar mi lado….Rin se equivoca al enfadarse con Sousuke….Se quedó conmigo toda la noche, eso es lo que cuenta…..

"_Si bien le dije a Yamazaki que podía pedirme lo que quisiera, definitivamente no esperaba que me despertara a las 6 de la mañana, luego de tan sólo1 hora de sueño, para informarme que iría a la farmacia y que le abriera la puerta de mi casa al volver…un favor que ni siquiera tenía que ver directamente con él….."_

Sousuke, en lo que respecta a pedir favores es mucho más restrictivo que yo. Simplemente, él no hace tal cosa (pedirle algo a otros), ni siquiera a sus amigos, ni cuando necesita ayuda por urgente que sea. Es el primero en ofrecer ayuda a sus amigos, sin importar lo que tenga que hacer para ayudar, pero muy rara vez pide algo a otros (y cuando lo hace no es para sí mismo). Incluso cuando se le ofrece ayuda, algunas veces hay que convencerle de que acepte la ayuda….No sé si es así porque piensa que puede resolver todo por sí mismo o porque no desea incomodar a otros o porque prefiere evitarse una respuesta negativa….o un poco de los 3…..pero espero que tenga presente que del mismo modo que me ha hecho saber que puedo contar con él para lo que sea, él también puede recurrir a mí por cualquier motivo.

Es así que sé que si bien debe haberle incomodado pedirle a Kaito lo que le pidió, lo hizo sin vacilar por mi causa….porque necesitaba dormir y me dolía la cabeza luego de haber tomado tanto….lo hizo por mí, aunque eso significara que él no descansaría lo suficiente pues para él es imposible dormir con la música sonando tan alto a su alrededor…..Sousuke disfruta mucho de dormir, pero conciliar el sueño rápidamente no se le da fácil pues siempre está pensando en algo y necesita un ambiente de total calma para hacerlo.

"No sé si el tal Kaito es malo, pero no me agrada y tampoco creo que a Sousuke le agrade mucho….por eso no puedo creer que te haya dejado con él." Se queja Rin, testarudamente negándose a abandonar el asunto….-_- Me gustaría aclararle que no me dejó con él porque quiso sino porque no tuvo alternativa, pero creo que sería en vano. Inclusive, cuando Sousuke volvió, una de las primeras cosas que Sousuke le *reclamó* a Kaito fue su presencia en el cuarto donde yo me hallaba….

_Flashback_

"_Sumamoto, puedes dejarme a solas con Kisumi?" Sousuke aparece de repente en la puerta de la oficina/biblioteca, con una bolsa de plástico en una mano y una botella de agua en la otra._

"_Yamazaki! Vaya que eres sigiloso para alguien de tu tamaño! No te oí entrar. Pensé que querías que te espere despierto para poder abrirte la puerta cuando volvieras, así que no sé cómo—"_

"_La puerta estaba sin seguro…." Sousuke no lo dice, pero mira a Kaito de un modo que deja muy en claro que está disgustado con esto._

"_Culpable! Lo admito, pero en verdad no me di cuenta. No recuerdo siquiera cómo fue que salí de mi cama, así que puede haberse debido a eso. No acostumbro a levantarme tan temprano luego de estar de fiesta toda la noche. Y antes de que digas algo más, me encuentro aquí porque escuché ruido y algunos quejidos, así que pensé que tu amigo necesitaba ayuda. Eso es todo." _

_Sousuke no dice nada, pero no necesita hacerlo para comunicarle que acepta su respuesta aunque no le agrade su explicación ni la crea del todo…..Sus ojos azules son tan expresivos~…..Entonces Sousuke le pidió a Kaito que se mantuviera fuera de su __propia__ oficina….? Aunque se vea mal, eso me hace sonreír._

"_Ok…..Gracias por dejarnos pasar la noche en tu casa. No queremos importunarte más, y ya debemos retirarnos, así que tan pronto Kisumi termine de alistarse nos iremos….No necesitas esperarnos. Conocemos la salida, así que puedes seguir durmiendo…..Sumamoto…."_

_Fin del flashback_

Si bien ordenar o dar instrucciones a otros se le da naturalmente a Sousuke, él me confesó que se siente incómodo de hacerlo en su trabajo cuando se trata de gente mayor que él o con más experiencia en el negocio de su padre, el cual él recién está aprendiendo, y aunque lo último que le indicó a Kaito fue para informarle que nos retiraríamos pronto, para mí sonó a una orden, y estoy seguro que para Kaito también pues a mi parecer la tomó como tal. Quiso convencer a Sousuke de que no tenía problema con acompañarnos y pedir un taxi para nosotros, pero al final, obedeció el pedido de Sousuke…..

"_Claro que igual no iba a negarme. Yo fui quien le dijo que podía contar conmigo para lo que fuese, y él es el hijo del jefe…..Es el futuro jefe, y no hay nada que le puedas negar a tu jefe. Pero no me mal entiendas, Yamazaki me cae bien. Es serio como su padre, sin embargo ya estoy acostumbrado a eso."_

Fue lo que dijera Kaito para explicar por qué estaba despierto, a las 6 de la mañana, un Domingo, conversando conmigo, mientras Sousuke había salido a la farmacia….Entiendo por qué Sousuke se siente extraño con esta nueva clase de atención que recibe, y aunque no he querido darle mucha importancia pues me parece simpático (salvo por Rin, desde niño ha conseguido que otros hagan lo que les pide mirándoles así, todo serio), recién me doy cuenta la vida tan diferente a la mía para la cual está siendo entrenado. Yo aspiro a trabajar para alguna empresa; Sousuke va a dirigir una en un futro cercano.

Es una gran responsabilidad y su familia espera mucho de él por ser hijo único, especialmente ahora que ha decidido involucrarse de lleno en el negocio familiar, y aunque estoy seguro que Sousuke puede asumir el reto que esto representa, no puedo evitar sentirme como que no encajo en este escenario…

"A Sousuke no le agrada nadie desde el primer momento que les conoce. Ni siquiera tú, Rin~~ No me mires así. Al menos contigo cogió confianza muy rápido…..Sousuke no necesita hacerse amigo de Kaito, pero no puede rechazarle por completo ahora que trabaja para su padre, así que no le compartas tus impresiones negativas, ok Rin?….por favor~"

Sousuke toma muy en cuenta lo que Rin piensa sobre cualquier cosa, así que si le dice que Kaito le desagrada, muy probablemente esto hará que Sousuke termine de convencerse de que Kaito no merece su tiempo ni paciencia, porque a él tampoco le agrada mucho. Kaito no tuvo la primera mejor impresión a ojos de Sousuke….no me lo ha dicho, pero fui capaz de darme cuenta de esto, sin embargo no puede darse el lujo de ignorarle si no le agrada….no desde la posición en que se encuentra, por el mismo bien de Sousuke.

"Está bien….prometo no decirle nada…." Rin responde a regañadientes, volteando la cara a otro lado, torciendo los labios en desagrado…A veces todavía se comporta como un chiquillo~~ Le doy las gracias, prometiéndole enviarle uno de los mangas shoujo que le gustan tanto, sin decirle nada a Sousuke sobre ello, por su amabilidad. Rin se pone rojo de repente, pidiéndome que no lo diga tan alto….Qué gracioso!~ Como si Sousuke fuese a escucharnos cuando no está aquí~

"De todas formas ese sujeto me da mala espina…..Sólo te lo digo para que te mantengas alerta, Kisumi…." Agrega Rin en un tono más consternado, ya sin rastros de bochorno en sus mejillas….

No soy de desconfiar de las personas, o pensar mal de ellas cuando apenas les conozco, pero –a pesar de no encontrarme atento al 100%- si pude notar algunas cosas peculiares en la manera de Kaito de decir las cosas.

_Flashback_

"_Dime, Kisumi…..Tú y Yamazaki son bastante cercanos, no?..." pregunta Kaito, acercándose al sillón donde estoy sentado. Así de cerca puedo notar las pequeñas bolsas bajo sus ojos, y la sonrisa no del todo sincera que me muestra….mmm…..Recién me percato de la confianza con que me trata a pesar de que anoche ni siquiera cruzáramos palabra, pero lo que me resulta más extraño es que sepa mi nombre pues nunca se lo dije….Tal vez Sousuke o Ryoga se lo mencionaron?_

"…_nos conocemos desde la escuela primaria…." Respondo sin titubear, pero con la impresión de que no es la respuesta que quiere escuchar. Sus ojos me miran de un modo extraño….Acaso…..acaso sospecha que Sousuke y yo-_

"_Eso mismo respondió Yamazaki cuando le pregunté. También me dijo que como habían venido juntos, correspondía que se fueran juntos, así que se opuso a mi idea de que pasaras la noche en mi casa mientras él volvía a la suya en el taxi que le llamé….Tampoco quiso dejarte solo una vez que te encontró durmiendo aquí. Le propuse cerrar la habitación con llave para evitar que gente interrumpiera tu sueño mientras nosotros seguíamos divirtiéndonos fuera, pero Yamazaki no quiso…..Mi prima Kioko se puso triste cuando no pude traerle a su acompañante de regreso jaja…."_

_A la mención de su prima, lo acontecido la noche anterior vuelve de golpe como una punzada en la sien. Si bien el Sr. Nakamura me había pedido que ayudara a Sousuke a acercarse a Kaito Sumamoto y su grupo (pues era importante para Sousuke conocer y formar buenos lazos con ellos, como el hijo del jefe), no esperaba que la prima del susodicho buscara metérsele entre los ojos, sin dejarle solo en ningún momento…Era como revivir el episodio con Saki-chan otra vez…..Esto me hizo sentir incómodo y fue por eso que, para tragarme esa incomodidad y no repetir mi comportamiento anterior (lo que ocasionó una discusión entre Sousuke y yo), me puse a tomar sake para que no me importara…._

_Fin del flashback_

"Ok, pero tampoco es que vea a Kaito seguido….no hay mucho que pueda hacer al respecto…." A quien veo es a Ryoga, pero él mismo me dejó en claro ayer que él y su hermano no son cercanos….lo cual debe ser cierto pues nunca había mencionado tener un hermano hasta que comentó lo de la fiesta. También me dejó en claro que no puede acreditar o desacreditar los rumores acerca de su familia pues él no está muy metido en lo que su familia hace…..me dio a entender que como Kaito es el hijo favorito, a él no le toman mucho en cuenta.

Al momento de los hechos estaba demasiado intoxicado como para analizar las cosas, sin embargo una vez de regreso en mi casa, decidí no darle importancia a lo de Kioko y los rumores que se dicen de ella y su familia pues no vale la pena. Hablar con Rin sobre ello me entusiasmó en un inicio pues no tengo amigos a los que pueda contarles sobre mi relación con Sousuke (salvo Makoto, pero él anda muy ocupado últimamente), sin embargo sus comentarios me han inquietado un poco.

"Bueno, pero deberás encontrar la manera, pues está claro que la prima le ha puesto el ojo a Sousuke –aunque el zonzo no se dé cuenta- y al parecer tiene a toda su familia interesada en que consiga atraparlo." No de nuevo….-_- No debí contarle a Rin acerca de los rumores que escuché durante la fiesta…..Me parecieron graciosos en ese momento (bueno, estaba bien tomado, así que todo me parecía gracioso), y nada verosímiles así que por eso le conté a Rin, para que se riera….olvidando que él tiende a exagerar las cosas…..

"Rin, no sigas con eso…..No es bueno dejarse llevar por rumores…." Si lo sabré yo…..Lo que se dice es que la familia Sumamoto ha estado interesada en asegurarse un lugar en la próspera empresa de la familia Yamazaki, desde hace un tiempo, y al parecer su mejor apuesta está en conseguir que uno de ellos (Kioko) se una políticamente a los Yamazaki…..En pocas palabras, quieren que Sousuke tome como esposa a Kioko en un futuro no muy lejano…..

"Algo de cierto tendrán, así que no puedes confiarte! Piénsalo bien, Kisumi. Es evidente que el tal Kaito quiere ganar méritos con el hijo del jefe y tal vez hacerse su mejor amigo para garantizar su lugar en la empresa cuando Sousuke tome el mando. Por eso invitó a Sousuke a la fiesta, para impresionarle, pero también puede haber tenido segundas intenciones. Pueda ser que lo hizo exclusivamente para juntar a su prima con Sousuke. Esa rata!"

Rin dice las cosas con tal seguridad que es capaz de convencerte de las más locas de sus ideas….y aunque mayormente soy inmune a sus fantasías, esta vez sus palabras me dejan intranquilo. Lo que dice suena a uno de los shoujos que tanto le gustan leer y aún así…..no puedo desestimar lo que dice fácilmente como tonterías porque involucran a Sousuke.

"Aunque fuese cierto lo que especulas, lo importante aquí es que Sousuke no está interesado en Kioko…." Como antes no estuvo interesado en Saki. Fue muy claro aquella vez como lo fue anoche, pues se veía muy incómodo con esa chica colgada de su brazo, tratando inútilmente de apartarle, tanto así que casi voy en su ayuda…..pero me abstuve…..Ya una vez mi accionar hizo que Sousuke pensara que no confío en él, así que no pretendía repetir aquello nuevamente. Él me ha dejado claro que sólo está interesado en mí y eso es suficiente.

"Y qué pasaría si los papás de Sousuke estuviesen también interesados en juntar a su hijo con esta chica, pues lo consideran positivo para el futuro del negocio familiar? Suena abusivo y anticuado e injusto, pero los papás de Sousuke en verdad son así de controladores. Inclusive su madre! _No toques ese jarrón que lo puedes romper, no muevas de lugar el periódico, no saltes en la cama….._Arg!...Nunca vieron con buenos ojos que Sousuke nadara, pero se lo permitieron pues sabían que no sería para siempre…..No me sorprendería que ahora que le tienen trabajando con ellos busquen decidir el resto de su futuro también….."

No conozco a los papás de Sousuke (les he visto y saludado en un par de ocasiones, pero eso es todo), y aunque sé que son estrictos y adictos al trabajo (es lo poco que Sousuke me ha dicho sobre ellos. Sus palabras, no las mías), no tengo argumentos para rebatir lo que Rin acaba de decir. Él les conoce, y si ésa es la impresión que tiene de ellos, entonces sólo puedo aceptarlo como tal.

"Tsk! Incluso pueda ser que la mamá de Sousuke sea amiga de los Sumamoto y salga a cenar con ellos con frecuencia para hablar del futuro de sus hijos y esas cosas…Tal vez a ellos se les ocurrió lo de la fiesta! Sí….eso explicaría por qué el Sr. Nakamura fue tan insistente con lo de que Sousuke vaya a la fiesta. Él es un buen tipo, pero si el padre de Sousuke le ordena hacer algo, él lo hace….No por nada es su mano derecha…." Comenta Rin más para sí que para mí, como un detective reflexionando sobre su más reciente caso….

Suspiro cansado, más no comento nada….sería en vano….Todo suena descabellado, pero el sentimiento de intranquilidad se ha asentado en mi pecho para no irse pronto. Anoche con el licor en mi cuerpo era más fácil reírse de lo que la gente comentaba e inclusive bromear al respecto junto con Ryoga quien hallaba todo muy divertido también, en cambio ahora…..Lo que plantea Rin suena como de novela, un complot que se presenta para obstaculizar la felicidad de los protagonistas, y mi razón me dice que lo ignore, sin embargo mi corazón tiene miedo…..

Pero es un miedo basado en cosas más reales…..La realidad dicta que la familia de Sousuke tiene expectativas sobre su futuro y muy posiblemente, ahora que Sousuke se ha visto imposibilitado de concretar las metas que se había trazado, quiera concretar las metas que sus padres desean para él, como continuar con el negocio familiar y formar una familia. Sousuke respeta mucho a sus padres y es un buen hijo…..Nunca haría algo con lo que no estuviera de acuerdo, pero las circunstanci-…Sólo Rin consigue hacerme dudar sobre cosas que no debería….

Lo cierto es que esta duda repentina no tiene siquiera que ver con las palabras de Rin, sino con el problema base que éstas han sacado a relucir. Sousuke no me ama, y aunque hacerle saber lo que siento por él me ayudó en algo (saber que le importan mis sentimientos siempre es algo bueno), nada ha cambiado….Como Sousuke no me ama, seguro no piensa a futuro en nosotros y, llegado el momento, le resultará más sencillo tomar una decisión respecto a su vida sin incluirme, dado que no soy un factor importante que deba tener en cuenta al hacerlo…y esta idea me hace sentir como si sobrara, como si yo no estuviera invitado a participar del futuro de Sousuke cuando fue él quien me pidió que fuéramos pareja….

Y no deseo sentirme así sólo por unos rumores y las teorías de Rin…..pero sería mentir si dijera que lo de anoche no me incomodó siquiera un poco, haciendo resurgir mis inseguridades….el que haya tomado hasta caer dormido demuestra cuánto me incomodaron los rumores también, por más que bromeara al respecto con los colegas de Sousuke…..Que no le viera en toda la noche no ayudó mucho tampoco. Sabía que debía ir con Kaito, pero esperaba que no lo hiciese por tanto tiempo….creí que encontraría la manera de volver conmigo…..

"Kisumi, escuchaste lo que te dije?" uh?!

"c-cómo?" Rin me mira preocupado unos segundos, con esos ojos rojos suyos tan penetrantes. Me pregunta si me ocurre algo pero, a modo de broma le sugiero que posiblemente todavía no me recupero de lo de anoche.

"Sí, claro…..En todo caso no deberías tomar tanto si el licor te agarra tan fuerte, Kisumi…..No he tenido una resaca todavía, pero me dicen que se siente pésimo…Al menos el tonto de Sousuke atinó a darte algo para el dolor de cabeza, uh?~" Rin sonríe conspiradoramente, dejándome ver algo de sus filudos dientes….Cómo se han afilado desde que éramos niños!~

Sousuke no sólo me trajo algo para calmar mi dolor de cabeza (la medicina y una botella de agua), sino también pasta dental, un cepillo de dientes, y un peine…..Mi cabello lucía terrible cuando desperté (me pude ver al espejo luego), pero él no dijo nada. Simplemente peinó algunos de mis cabellos con sus dedos, para acomodarlos un poco, antes de enviarme al baño para que pueda lucir presentable una vez que volviéramos a mi casa.

"…_mis padres….debí haber llamado hace horas-…. Has visto mi celular?..." _

"_Tengo tus cosas conmigo…tu celular, tus llaves y tu billetera….Las guardé para que no se perdieran…..Llamé a tu casa anoche, avisando que nos quedaríamos a dormir en casa de un amigo….Tu mamá no me preguntó por qué le llamaba yo cuando lo lógico era que lo hicieras tú, pero algo me dice que lo sospecha, así que probablemente, al volver, te sermonee sobre moderar tu consumo de alcohol o cosas similares…..Eso sí, le prometí que te regresaría a tu casa temprano, así que alístate para que nos pongamos en camino, Kisumi…"_

El sermón se dio, pero no fue ni extenso ni airado, simplemente mamá y papá me dijeron que fuese más responsable al respecto pues yo era un ejemplo a seguir para Hayato….Vale decir que no pienso repetir de nuevo lo de anoche, pero entre todo, mis padres se mostraron contentos porque tuviera un amigo tan bueno y responsable como Sousuke que se ocupara de mí…..n_n

Me llevó a desayunar antes de volver a casa no sólo porque teníamos hambre, sino porque todavía necesitaba tiempo para recuperarme del todo y lucir casi normal frente a mis padres. Y lo hizo a pesar de estar muy cansado...porque le importo. Incluso el que llamara a mi mamá demuestra que también le importa mi familia.

Un primo mío, desapareció sin dejar rastro hace un año. Yo sólo le vi un par de veces antes de que desapareciera, pero mi mamá le conocía desde que era un bebé. Le dolió mucho su desaparición, pero fue mucho peor cuando descubrieran -a la semana- que había muerto en un accidente de tránsito. Al parecer se trató de un choque y fuga, sin embargo como el cuerpo salió volando lejos, hacia un sitio lleno de vegetación, demoraron en encontrarlo…

A mamá no le importa que salga a divertirme por el tiempo que sea, pero –desde ese suceso- se siente más tranquila cuando llamo para avisarle si no volveré a casa. El que Sousuke se acordara de algo que le conté hace tiempo y lo tomara en cuenta, significa mucho para mí, así como que le guarde especial consideración a Hayato, incluyéndole en nuestros planes muchas veces…..Nunca nadie antes se había portado tan bien conmigo….No es sorpresa que me haya enamorado tan pronto de él….

Así como tampoco es de sorprender que mamá le haya cogido cariño al poco tiempo de conocerle, y es por ese motivo que al vernos llegar esta mañana a casa y se diera cuenta de inmediato lo cansado que estaba Sousuke, hiciera algo al respecto. Sousuke no había podido dormir durante la noche, así que se quedó dormido buena parte del trayecto de regreso que hicimos en taxi. Antes de que siquiera pueda sugerir si podía quedarse a descansar en mi cuarto, mamá ya le estaba metiendo dentro de la casa (tirando de su brazo), ordenándonos tanto a mí como a papá que preparemos todo para que Sousuke pueda darse un baño y le consigamos un cambio de ropas para dormir.

"_Señora Shigino, le aseguro que ya me encuen—"_

"_Tonterías. Luces exhausto y a punto de caer dormido aún estando de pie. Pobre! Como madre no puedo permitir que te vayas en ese estado, menos luego de que te portaras tan bien con mi Kisumi, así que deja que nosotros cuidemos de ti ahora, Sousuke-kun 3"_

Sousuke buscó valientemente convencer a mi mamá de que no era necesario pues él podía volver a su casa y dormir allá, pero su cansancio era muy evidente, y mamá y yo teníamos miedo de que se durmiera camino a su casa y se perdiera el paradero de bus (sí, Sousuke me trae en taxi a mi casa, pero para volver a la suya quiere tomar el bus). Finalmente conseguimos que cediera (parece que la idea de que papá le acompañe en taxi hasta su casa le resultaba más embarazosa que quedarse a dormir en mi cuarto) y justamente ahora está allí, al otro lado de la pared, durmiendo profundamente, vistiendo una de las pijamas de papá.

No le he dicho a Rin que Sousuke está durmiendo en mi cuarto….Es capaz de armar un alboroto si llega a dar con esta información, y eso podría despertar a Sousuke…..Hizo algo así cuando le conté que Sousuke me cogió la mano bajo la mesa mientras desayunábamos en un pequeño café, así que….mejor no n_n Me pregunto qué diría si le cuento las cosas más íntimas que hacemos a puertas cerradas?...No creo que Sousuke le haya dicho algo…mmm…

"Tal vez se comporte como un tonto a veces, pero te aseguro que su intención nunca ha sido lastimarte, Kisumi…Puede ser bien directo y hasta rudo con los chicos, pero no pasa lo mismo con las mujeres, así que no te molestes con él por eso, si?" No necesita ni mencionarlo pues ha sido así desde que éramos niños, siendo Gou a quien más seguido a tratado de ese modo.

"También es lento para darse cuenta de ciertas cosas, en especial en lo que se refiere a él mismo. Ni siquiera mis más evidentes insinuaciones sirvieron para llamar su atención. Puedes creerlo?! Ehr….no quiero decir ahora, sino antes, en Samezuka, cuando- Sousuke te ha hablado de esto, cierto? Er…te aseguro que no me siento atraído a él de ese modo ahora, pero en aquel entonces no sabía- bueno, él es apuesto y- e-es decir- "

"Jaja, sé todo al respecto, así que no tienes que explicar nada, Rin~"

Mi amigo se pone rojo como un tomate, más luce aliviado cuando le hago notar que no necesita explicarse más….Rin actúa muy gracioso cuando cree que está en problemas. Sousuke me contó todo hace tiempo y sé que Rin no está interesado en mi novio de ese modo, aunque en aquel tiempo estaba tan confundido como Sousuke….Y por lo que sé, las insinuaciones de Rin para conseguir un beso de Sousuke no fueron para nada obvias, y al final se dio por vencido, por eso le cayó de sorpresa que Sousuke le besara después, como le sugerí que hiciera…..ese par es para no creer…..pero no es momento de hablar sobre ello…..Eso es historia pasada.

"Lo que quiero decir es que tú eres muy importante para él, Kisumi…..Incluso más de lo que él mismo es capaz de afirmar…." Rin, cuando se porta serio, le da tal gravidez a sus palabras que es imposible no creer cada una…..y esto me hace sonreír. Sousuke debe haberle dicho algo para que piense así, no?….

Hayato me avisa que el almuerzo ya está servido, así que Rin y yo nos despedimos rápidamente, prometiendo comunicarnos pronto antes de dar por terminada la llamada.

* * *

"Entonces no pudo comunicarse conmigo y como no podía esperar a que le respondiese, decidió sacarte información a ti…..A veces me sorprende lo impaciente que puede llegar a ser Rin…." Menciona Sousuke mientras me ayuda a terminar de lavar los platos y guardarlos en su sitio, una vez que vuelve de cepillarse los dientes. Todavía viste la pijama de mi papá pues no hace mucho que ha despertado y, como se había perdido la hora de almuerzo, bajamos de frente a la cocina para calentarle lo que mamá dejó servido para él.

Mis papás y Hayato han salido para visitar a una de mis tías. Se supone que iría con ellos, pero no podía dejar a Sousuke solo en mi casa, durmiendo, así que preferí quedarme. No tuvieron problema con que lo hiciera, y más bien mamá me hizo prometerle que cuidaría bien de él, y que no olvidara entregarle sus ropas (las cuales ya están planchadas y perfectamente dobladas sobre el planchador) antes de que se fuera a su casa…..Bueno, no podía ser de otro modo pues no creo que Sousuke aceptara volver a su casa vistiendo pijamas ajenas n_n

De hecho, me sorprende que lo primero que me pidiese al despertar no fuesen sus ropas, luego de lo mortificado que se mostró al ser obligado (nadie puede decirle no a mi mamá) a vestir las pijamas de mi papá. Creo que no se hubiera sentido así de tratarse de mis pijamas, pero mamá insistió que las de mi papá le quedarían mejor a Sousuke n_n Debo admitir que estaba en lo cierto.

Terminamos de acomodar los platos y, casi de inmediato, siento a Sousuke acercarse a mí por detrás, colocando una mano en mi codo para indicarme que me dé la vuelta.

"Siempre es divertido hablar con Rin…..aunque a veces puede decir cosas un poco inquietantes…." Esto último lo digo en voz baja, casi exhalando las palabras pues Sousuke escoge ese momento para cogerme de la cintura, pegarme a él y atrapar mis labios en un beso.

El beso es lento, pero urgente, y sin siquiera pensarlo, respondo de igual manera….tantas veces quise hacer esto mismo anoche, durante la fiesta, pero me contuve…..Ahora no tengo necesidad de hacerlo.

"Y qué dijo Rin para inquietarte?..." pregunta Sousuke, casi sin despegar sus labios de los míos, tanto así que le siento sonreír cuando termina de hablar. No tengo tiempo para responder pues Sousuke decide continuar el beso casi de inmediato, y yo me pierdo tanto en él que, cuando pasa a besar mi cuello, casi he olvidado cuál fue la pregunta.

"…mmm…d-dijo que debo tener cuidado con Kioko pues ella está muy interesada en ti…." Susurro en su oído, exhalando fuerte al final cuando Sousuke roza con sus dientes la piel de mi cuello….adoro cuando hace eso….

"Quién es Kioko?" el que ni siquiera recuerde su nombre me hace reír bajito pues me causa gracia y me confirma lo que ya sabía…..Le tuvo casi toda la noche a su lado y ni siquiera recuerda cómo se llama…..n_n

"..la prima de Kaito?...la chica de piernas largas que te tenía cogido del brazo?..." No sé si Sousuke ha escuchado lo que acabo de decir pues está muy ocupado recorriendo mi cuello con sus labios y mordisqueando el lóbulo de mi oreja….Mn! Eso se siente muy bien…

"Mmmm?…si de piernas se trata, prefiero las tuyas, Kisumi…." No puedo comentar nada al respecto pues Sousuke pasa a besar mis labios nuevamente, y acto seguido coloca su mano derecha sobre mi muslo, levantando un poco mis shorts para tocar debajo de la tela…..Es Domingo, y casi toda mi ropa está para ser planchada, así que opté por usar unos shorts parecidos a los que me pongo cuando juego basquetbol sólo que algo más cortos….me alegro de haberlo hecho…..su mano se siente muy bien allí….

En lugar de responder verbalmente, lo hago buscando dominar el beso, colocando una de mis manos en su nuca. Sousuke inclina su cabeza como quiero y partir de allí me deja marcar el ritmo…..Nunca antes besar a alguien se ha sentido tan bien, y trato de transmitir eso mismo en la manera que beso a Sousuke, haciendo que lo disfrute tanto como yo…..no puedo evitar sonreír un poco cuando él trata de evitar que me aleje al momento interrumpo el beso para hablar.

Al poco rato de despertar se disculpó por abandonarme durante la fiesta, a pesar de que no fue su intención hacerlo. Aunque no le reclamé nada, prometió nunca volver a hacer tal cosa no sólo porque se divierte más cuando está conmigo, sino porque le gusta tenerme a su lado_…."aunque no pueda besarte o abrazarte, me siento mejor contigo cerca…"_ fueron sus palabras exactas…..Yo me siento del mismo modo respecto a él, pero ahora que nada nos impide ser afectuosos uno con el otro, esto es lo que deseo…..

"Rin cree que fuiste invitado a esa fiesta para que conocieras a Kioko…" Le comunico a Sousuke, a la vez que voy plantando pequeños besos en su mejilla, cerca de sus labios, pero nunca sobre ellos, cariñosamente.

"..Qué?..." no le veo a los ojos, pero se le oye tan perdido que no puedo evitar depositar un beso tierno y algo más largo sobre sus labios, a modo de disculpas por no poder evitar decir algo tan inoportuno en un momento así.

"Hay un rumor que dice que los Sumamoto están interesados en juntar a Kioko contigo para involucrarse más activamente en el negocio de tu familia…..Rin cree que tus padres podrían estar interesados también en eso y por ello mandaron al Sr. Nakamura para que te convenciera de ir a la fiesta organizada por Kaito…." No miro directamente a los ojos de Sousuke pues me hallo ocupado pasando mis dedos por entre los cabellos oscuros y cortos detrás de su oreja izquierda…Aún con el cabello revuelto luego de dormir en mi cama, Sousuke se ve muy apuesto…..con sólo pasar mis dedos encima, su cabello se ordena…..cómo envidio eso de él….

"….Eso no tiene sentido…." Aunque son las palabras que esperaba oír de su parte, el tono que usa es el incorrecto….No se le escucha muy indignado sino inseguro, especialmente al final, como si dudara, y eso me resulta extraño, especialmente porque es seguido por un silencio casi forzado.

"Si mis padres quisieran juntarme con alguien pensando en el futuro del negocio, esa muchacha no sería la mejor elección. Estoy seguro que escogerían para mí a alguien cuya familia sea más próspera que la nuestra y tenga conexiones en el mundo empresarial a mayor escala…..Posiblemente la hija de algún empresario con el que el negocio de mi familia pueda fusionarse…."

Entonces no estaba dudando, sino que no estaba totalmente de acuerdo con lo dicho antes…..No con la parte en que sus padres serían capaces de arreglar sus futuras relaciones pensando en el futuro del negocio, eso al parecer sí puede suceder, sino en la elección de la chica….Y lo dice como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, lo más lógico….

"…ya veo…." No puedo ocultar la tristeza en mi voz, y Sousuke se da cuenta, así que lo siguiente que siento son sus dedos en mi mentón para obligarme a verle de frente.

"No he dicho que vaya a ser así Kisumi…..Es cierto que mis padres desean que continúe con el negocio familiar y están interesados, por eso mismo, en que forme una familia a futuro, pero nunca llegarían a esos extremos o planearían algo tan trillado…..quiero creer que para ellos mi felicidad es lo primero…..y aunque hicieran tal cosa, no haría ninguna diferencia: no pueden obligarme a nada ahora que soy un adulto…"

Sabía que Sousuke pensaba de ese modo, claro que- Me siento tonto por dudar, sin embargo todavía ese sentimiento de intranquilidad no se ha ido del todo….Es mejor que lo ignore pues no se van a ir a menos que escuche las palabras que Sousuke no está dispuesto a decir.

"Tal vez ahora no te importe, pero y más adelante? Cuando sea la hora de ocupar tu puesto en la compañía?...Como tú dices, necesitas una familia propia para continuar con el negocio….Yo puedo darte muchas cosas, pero no eso~~" Digo esto con buen humor, tratando de aliviar el ambiente, sabiendo que posiblemente Sousuke no me vaya a dar una respuesta si la pregunta le incomoda o no quiere lidiar con ella pues no se ha proyectado tanto en el futuro. Además….tal vez crea que no es un asunto que me incumbe pues está relacionado a su familia y yo no soy parte de ella.

"Entonces planeas seguir conmigo dentro d años, uh? Es bueno saberlo…." Cómo?...Oh! No, no, no, no. No fue mi intención hacerle ver que quiero formar parte de sus planes futuros….Si deseo formar parte, pero no quiero que se sienta obligado a ello cuando no tiene razones para hacerlo. Busco aclarar esto, pero Sousuke no me deja, sellando mis labios con un beso breve….Está sonriendo?

"Tenía pensado preguntarte a qué universidades pensabas postular para inscribirme también allí, ya sea que estén en Tokio o no…..Podríamos ser compañeros de cuarto inclusive, si estás de acuerdo….Es fácil convivir conmigo, puedes preguntarle a Rin si quieres. No tuvo ninguna queja durante nuestro tiempo en Samezuka y sabes lo exquisito que puede llegar a ser Rin sobre el orden y todo eso….Estoy seguro que sólo dirá cosas positivas….más le vale…."

Sousuke luce algo nervioso, pero sonríe…Yo permanezco callado pues no sé qué decir y esto pone más nervioso a Sousuke….no quiero que se sienta así, pero no me esperaba esto. Él me asegura que no tengo que responder en este momento, sin embargo me pide que lo piense, y aunque ya tengo mi respuesta (sí, mil veces sí) no la digo, en parte por el agobiante entusiasmo que siento, sin embargo también porque- acaso me está pidiendo vivir junt- Eso era aquello importante que tenía que hablar conmigo?

"Y sobre lo anterior…..No sé cómo tomarán mis padres mi relación contigo, pero no creo que me obliguen a escoger entre seguir contigo y dirigir el negocio de mi familia…De todos modos, trabajar allí, ya sea dirigiendo el lugar o como un trabajador más, no significa tanto para mí como tenerte conmigo, Kisumi….Mis decisiones no están condicionadas por lo que mis padres puedan querer para mí…..Puedo trabajar en otro lado, por mis medios, haciendo otra cosa inclusive, pero lo que no puedo hacer es remplazarte…..Tú me haces feliz y por eso te escogería a ti si tuviera que hacerlo…..porque te amo…"

"…qué?..." Mi cabeza es un embrollo….Acaso Sousuke acaba de decir que- no puede ser….acaso él no dijo que no-

"T-tú dijiste que no estabas enamorado de mí…."

"No, tú dijiste eso. Yo sólo expresé que no sabía si te amaba o no…..Bueno, después de anoche, ya lo sé." Sousuke me sonríe como si me estuviera tomando el pelo, pero en sus ojos azules puedo ver que habla muy en serio….y estoy seguro que no diría algo semejante sólo para complacerme pues sino ya lo habría hecho antes….lo dice porque es verdad…..lo dice porque me ama.

"Anoche? cuando me embriagué?" No puedo evitar sonreír ampliamente pues me siento feliz y sobrecogido. Fue tan inesperado….cuando ya creía que- no me lo esperaba….Mi corazón late a mil y la emoción me embarga haciendo que mis piernas pierdan fuerza, así que rodeo el cuello de Sousuke con mis brazos para mantenerme erguido.

"Te embriagaste? Ni me di cuenta…..actuabas igual que siempre….salvo por el hecho de que parecías haber olvidado cómo caminar…." Comenta Sousuke, riendo un poco, apoyando su frente ligeramente sobre la mía. Si sus ojos me cautivan cada vez que me mira, verle sonreír así me desarma…..No puedo evitar reírme de su comentario, pero mi risa termina pronto cuando nuestros labios se conectan en un nuevo beso….

Y digo nuevo porque ahora no sólo puedo sentir a través de él el profundo deseo que Sousuke siente por mí, sino también lo mucho que me ama…..y sólo entonces me doy cuenta que ha sido de este modo desde hace algún tiempo, aunque no lo haya podido expresar con palabras como hace poco. No puedo negar que quería escucharlo….que lo necesitaba…..y aunque ya me había hecho la idea de que no pasaría, nuevamente Sousuke me sorprende en el momento menos esperado….como el día en que se apareció en mi escuela, terminada mi graduación, para salir a nuestra segunda cita…..o antes de eso, en mi cuarto, cuando me besó y recién me di por enterado que él se sentía atraído hacia mí también…..

Supongo que en lo que se refiere a él, lo improbable se puede hacer realidad…

El beso se torna más apasionado en poco tiempo, y pronto gemidos llenan la cocina y es imposible no tocar debajo de las ropas hasta que eso tampoco es suficiente y vemos necesario deshacernos de ellas, desabotonando aquí y allá, casi con desesperación…..En un momento de claridad consigo detener –con dificultad- las acciones lo suficiente para pedirle a Sousuke que vayamos a mi cuarto, de un modo sugerente que deja entrever qué es lo que va a pasar allá…..Sousuke me mira intensamente, lleno de deseo, mientras sus manos cogen mis caderas posesivamente, y eso me hace temblar….todo en él quiere decir que sí, pero no es eso lo que sale de su boca.

"No te dije que te amo para conseguir que accedieras a—" coloco un dedo sobre sus labios para evitar que siga hablando, callándole efectivamente.

"Lo sé…..pero es lo que necesitaba escuchar para pedírtelo….Yo te lo estoy pidiendo, Sousuke…." Su respiración es agitada, y su cuerpo está tenso, así que acerco mis labios a los suyos para besarle….El beso es lento, juguetón, y sólo de labios, para provocarle, y por el modo en que me pega a su cuerpo sé que lo he conseguido….

Claro que Sousuke no se deja llevar por el deseo esta vez pues quiere estar seguro y no le culpo, ya que luego de tantas negativas mi pedido debe haberle caído de sorpresa….el sólo hecho de que se lo pida tan abiertamente es algo nuevo….pero no sorprendente, al menos no para mí. Nunca me sentí adverso a tener sexo con Sousuke, sólo quería que fuese algo especial y saber que me ama lo hace especial…..Sousuke me pregunta si estoy seguro….si estoy listo….si es lo que quiero….

"Me siento algo nervioso, pero no tengo dudas…..te amo…." Y si bien antes ya estaba dispuesto a tener relaciones sexuales con Sousuke pues sentía que ya le había hecho esperar suficiente y pensaba que jamás escucharía un te amo de su parte, ahora que ya lo he escuchado y sé que piensa en tener un futuro conmigo, no podría estar más seguro.

No sé si lo nuestro durará para siempre o no, pero en este momento no puedo imaginar que sea de otro modo y eso es suficiente para mí…..Aunque desde hace mucho sabía que mis sentimientos hacia Sousuke eran fuertes, nunca imaginé que llegaríamos a este punto….que me enamoraría tan profundamente de él y que mis sentimientos serían correspondidos….Supongo que a veces la vida nos sorprende dándonos mucho más de lo que habíamos deseado alguna vez, en el momento que menos lo esperamos….

* * *

_**Guest, **__ahora éste si es el final del fic. Espero que haya gustado, aunque se haya quedado en el previo de la parte jugosa. Para eso tendría que cambiar de ranking jeje_

_**June JK, **__Gou es un amor. Algo peculiar en su excesiva fascinación hacia la musculatura masculina, pero linda persona :3_

_**xGeychou**__, he leído cada uno de tus comentarios y me hace feliz que hayas disfrutado tanto del fic. Al inicio no estaba muy convencida de hacer esta continuación, pero el resultado ha sido satisfactorio, especialmente por la acogida que ha tenido a pesar de ser una pareja poco común. Rin dijo desde un inicio que estaría allí monitoreando que Sou no metiera la pata, así que eso intenta jaja. Gou y Hayato son unos amores, y me gustó mucho incluirlos en el fic :3 Y sí pues, generalmente escribo drama, pero espero que no haya sido demasiado, y que el final sea de tu agrado también :D_

_**Aka Uchiha, **__gracias XD_

_**Yumi Shisido, **__tenías razón, no podía terminar el fic sin que Sou dijeras lo que necesita ser dicho desde el inico del fic XD así que ahí lo tienes. Espero que haya sido de tu gusto._

_Gracias a todos por leer, por sus comentarios, y su apoyo constantes e interés en esta pareja! Abrazos!_

_Hasta una próxima oportunidad!_


End file.
